


The Awakening of Power

by CreateAnInsaneWorld



Series: The Coming of the McCall Twins [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Empaths, F/M, Gen, Magical Original Female Character, McCall Family Feels, Multi, Scott has a Twin Sister, Sydney McCall is a Witch, They need a lot of guidance, They're just teenagers, Werewolves and witches, and hugs lots and lots of hugs, they don't get either one really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateAnInsaneWorld/pseuds/CreateAnInsaneWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a bite. A bite that forever changed the lives of twins, Sydney and Scott McCall. Now, they have to figure out what happened to them, why Derek Hale returned, and what the hell was going on in their town, all while juggling with the everyday struggle of being a teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sydney Takes One for the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I've finally caved and posted this story on this site. Mind you I will still be posting on fanfiction, but I decided to join this section of the fandom. Anyways, this is a Stiles/OC story, but it's going to be a slow burn for these two teens as it focuses mainly on Scott and Sydney relationship with each other and other people as they try and understand these new powers they now have.

The day Scott McCall got bit by a wolf was the day not only his life changed forever, but his twin sister, Sydney's as well.

That day had started as every other day this past summer.

Their mom woke them up before heading to bed from coming back from a night shift. She and Scott would make themselves breakfast before doing the list of chores that were left for them. A quick lunch and eventually, they would head to work at the local veterinary that was run by Dr. Deaton. Later, they would come home have dinner with their mom and after dishes were done, she would head into work, Scott would go up to his room to exercise to get ready for lacrosse season while Sydney would work on her photographs.

It was normal, but the only thing that was missing…

_Thunk!_

Stiles; also known as Scott's annoying, if not loyal, pain in the ass best friend.

Sighing, Sydney rose from desk, reluctantly pulling herself away from her proofs. She headed downstairs following her dark haired brother, noting the bat in his hands.

"Since when do you have baseball bat in your room?" She asked, startling him as he whipped around and jerked the bat back like he was about swing.

She shrieked a little stepping back, "Whoa Scott!"

Recognition flashed in his eyes, "Don't do that Sydney."

"You're the one creeping around the house with a bat." She retorted, waving her hand toward the piece of wood.

"I heard something outside and I was going to check it out."

She rolled my eyes, "Honestly Scott. Who do you think would creep around our house at this time of night? Just one person is dumb enough to do that." She reasoned with him.

He groaned, banging the bat against his head lightly, realizing who she was referring to. "Stiles."

"Let's go see what he wants." She suggested walking up to him. Gently pushing him forward, they headed outside.

The rustling of leaves could be heard from above and Scott and Sydney shared a look before she rolled her eyes. "We know you're there Stiles." She called out as she leaned into her brother, shivering as the cool night air hit her bare arms. _I should've brought a jacket,_ she thought pityingly as she tried to steal some of the warmth Scott was giving off. Thankfully, he shifted so that she was covered from the breeze.

The top half of a body swung down causing them to jump and Scott once more jerked the bat back, but she quickly grabbed his arm to stop him from swinging.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott hollered as their hearts started to calm down. Sydney seethed at the boy who looked to be caught in their trellis and she couldn't help be glad for that. Karma and all.

"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles said like it was perfectly okay reason to come over in the middle of the night and try to break into their home.

"Because heaven forbid Scott doesn't call you one night." She bit out. The amber eyed boy shot her a look that she returned with a glare of her own.

"I know it's late, but you gotta hear this." He continued as though she didn't even say anything. "I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police."

Sydney forgot her annoyance with him as she and Scott exchanged a look of confusion before they turned back to the hanging boy.

"For what?" Scott asked.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Her heart stopped at the words _a body? Why would there a body be out in the woods?_ She asked herself.

"A dead body?" Scott clarified causing Stiles and her to roll their eyes.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body." Stiles retorted. He reached up and untangled himself from the vines and landed on his feet with an odd grace to it. She was a little disappointed that he didn't trip or something.

Scott bit his lower lip as he thought over the news, "You mean like murdered?"

Sydney scoffed at the question, "Of course not Scott." She scolded her brother before turning back to Stiles, "You said the body was found in the woods right?" He nodded. "It was probably some hiker that tripped and hit their head." She reasoned.

Stiles didn't look convinced. "Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Hold on." Scott cut in, "If they found a body, what are they looking for now?"

Stiles perked up at the question. "That's the best part. They only found half."

She stared at him, brown eyes wide. "You're serious."

"Oh yeah." He sounded way too happy about what he just told them and he had a familiar look in his eyes that they knew all too well.

"No. Oh no you don't. You are seriously not thinking of going are you?" She asked looking between him and her brother, who looked curious. "You're not going Scott and that's final."

"You're not the boss of me Syd." Scott snapped.

"No, but mom is and if you go I'll tell her."

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later**  
**Beacon Hills Preserve**

"No mom everything's fine here." Sydney said to her mother over the phone as she leaned against Stiles beat-up jeep watching Scott and Stiles nervously pace in front of her.

"Where's your brother? I want to talk to him." Her mother, Melissa McCall asked.

"Scott? He's asleep." She told her quickly as her eyes shot to Scott, who froze at the sound of his name.

"Really? At ten?" Her mom said skeptically.

"Oh yeah. He wanted to get a good night sleep for tomorrow. Lacrosse practice and all you know?" She told her calmly.

"Alright then. Well I'll see you in the morning Bambi. I love you." She shifted uncomfortably at the nickname and mutter a quick 'love you' before hanging up. She glared at the two of them as she slipped my phone into her pocket.

"I hate you both." She said while reaching in the jeep to grab her camera bag.

Stiles grinned at her happily and she didn't know if it from the moonlight or just the weird feeling that she had with her since they gathered in his car, but the sight of his happy, carefree face had her stomach in knots.

"No you don't." He quipped and with that he turned around and headed into the woods.

They followed him quickly. As they got deeper into the woods, the trees around them grew thicker and creepier. She paused, grabbing onto Scott's arm when a thought came to her.

"You have your inhaler, right?" She asked softly, hoping he wouldn't need it though.

He rolled his eyes at her concern. "Yes I have it." He said, pulling it out of his pocket to reassure her.

"I just wanted to make sure." She said quietly. She knew his asthma was a sensitive topic and he hated being considered weak because of it, but that still didn't mean she didn't worry.

His brown eyes soften, "I'll be fine."

"Come on you two. Hurry up." Stiles called out to them impatiently causing her to glare in the direction of his voice.

"I still don't know why you're friends with him." She repeated. She had been saying that for the past ten years and never once had she gotten the answer.

"He isn't that bad Sydney." Scott sighed tiredly, obviously not wanting to have the same conversation over and over again.

"Isn't that ba- _Scott_ , what sixteen year old boy in their right mind drags his friends to find half of a dead body?" She asked rhetorically.

"You didn't have to come." He pointed out as they finally caught up to Stiles, who was searching the area closely,

She scoffed. "And who was going to get your sorry asses out of trouble when the Sheriff finds us?"

"We're not going to get caught Pix." Stiles said, walking over to them, his search done for now.

"Don't call me that." She responded automatically. She hated that nickname. He's been calling her that since they were nine and it was always annoying. He just loved to get under her skin.

"Maybe she's right. Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked as they started to head forward.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles argued and she was inclined to agree.

"He's right on that one Scott."

"You didn't even want to come, Sydney." Scott snapped and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Again here to bail you two out."

"And the camera's for what? Landscape shots at night?" He asked knowingly. She shifted nervously, her grip on the strap tightening. So she was a _little_ curious and yeah, maybe she wanted to grab some shots, but that didn't mean she wanted to actually be here.

She glared at him causing him to smirk having caught her nonverbal answer.

 _I hate you_ ; she bit out in her head.

"Anyways, I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott continued his conversation with Stiles.

"Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles retorted and she tried to hold in her snicker, she really did.

Scott shot them both a look causing Stiles to look smug and Sydney to look only a little guilty, but still pretty amused. "No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line."

She couldn't help it, she really, really couldn't. She laughed because that was a pretty funny joke and Scott's usually not that funny.

Scott shot her a hurt look causing her to stop laughing and grimace. _Oh, he was serious._

Stiles broke the silence the fell between the three of them. "Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

She smacked him in the arm muttering _'idiot'_ under her breath.

"At least I didn't laugh." Stiles snapped causing her the glare at him.

Scott cut in, "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" He asked.

Stiles paused for a quick moment and she could feel her stomach knotting unpleasantly, "Huh! I didn't even think about that."

Sydney groaned, seemingly not surprised at his words, "And what if whoever killed her is still out here?" She asked.

"Also something I didn't think about."

Scott grimaced, "It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

"But you should be used to that Scottie." Sydney mocked.

"Shut up Syd!"

"I'm just saying Scott. He always-"

"No he doesn't. Just because you have fe-"

"Oh gross! You don't know what you-"

"Don't I though? I mean I've read-"

Sydney growled at her brother, "You asshole! That's private."

"I'm just looking out for my sister." He said sardonically.

Stiles watched as the twins bicker. He always thought it was weird that they could talk without finishing each other's sentences like they already knew what they were saying. Granted he always thought it was weird whenever they did something twin-like.

"Hey! You two, can we get going?" Stiles interrupted, stepping between them.

"Lead the way then your Highness." Sydney mockingly bowed for him to move along.

Stiles rolled his eyes at her response, but still made his way further into the woods with the twins following him.

As they walked, Sydney started to notice that Scott's breathing was becoming labored. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight?"

"Wait, come on!" Stiles yelled excitedly suddenly.

"Wha- _Stiles!_ " Sydney screamed, running after him.

"Stiles! Wait up! Stiles! _Stiles!_ " Scott followed them.

Sydney caught up, knocking into his back with a force that almost that had her falling over. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her balanced. He reached up instinctively to grab her arms to keep her from falling.

Scott was a few feet behind them when they heard another unfamiliar voice, "Hold it right there!" He hid behind a tree trunk as his best friend and twin sister were caught in the clearing.  
She felt Stiles tense under her hold at the sound of the cop. Thinking quickly, she stepped in front of him, her arms still around his neck.

He looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Put your arms around me." She whispered, pulling him closer to her body. She could feel the heat coming from him.

"What?" He squeaked.

"Scott's hiding and we're out in the open. Put your arms around me so that we have at least a half ass reason for being out here." She pulled back slightly to drop her camera bag on the ground before her arms went back around him; this time his arms slowly and hesitantly wrapped around her.

She closed her eyes as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.  
"Lord help me now." She whispered to herself as she stepped up on her tiptoes.

"Wha-" His voice cut off when he felt soft warm lips press against the base of his throat. He squeaked again at the feeling that rushed through him. It was oddly pleasant like warmth was charging through his veins as her mouth moved along the column of his throat to his jaw until her lips were on the corner of his mouth.

"Nothing odd about two teenagers making out in the woods." She whispered against his lips. Her warm breath smelled minty from having brushed them when she had gotten ready for bed earlier.

His heart stopped then picked up speed at the words _making out_. With a girl. A pretty girl with long slightly wavy black hair and dark colored eyes that had a way of getting to him and skin that wasn't as dark as Scott's, but wasn't completely pale. It was a nice balance between the two and it felt soft and smooth from where he could feel the sliver of it from between her shirt and jeans. His hands were big around her small waist and he could feel the pressure of her breasts pressed up against his chest.

But it was _Sydney_.

Scott's twin sister, who he has known since kindergarten. He put bugs in her hair when they were eight and she called him weird for liking Star Wars. She put honey his shoes when they were twelve to get back at him for telling Jackson that she had a crush on him. And they argued all the time and she way too protective of her brother and she wasn't any fun and she focused way too much on her photography.

Sydney, who wasn't eight years old or twelve anymore, who was soft and warm and pretty and now kissing him.

 _Holy crap! She's kissing me_ , he thought as he started to respond and any thoughts were wiped away.

His lips were warm and slightly chapped from the night air and she could tell that he had very little experience, but he wasn't awful. Especially when he pulled her closer, one of his hand sliding down until it settled low on her back and the other moving tangle in her hair. She gripped the back of his neck tighter as she nipped at his bottom lip startling a groan from him.  
It was nice, even if it was Stiles.

Her brother's best friend.

"Hey! What's going on? Break it up you two." The same voice from before ordered them. They pulled apart, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed and not able to look the other in the eye.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." The Sheriff said as he came forward. "Stiles and Sc- _oh_ Sydney?" She could hear the confusion in his voice and she buried her head in Stiles' shoulder mortified that it was his father that had caught them.


	2. The Wolf Bite that Changes it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney and Stiles get caught in a compromising position by Sheriff Stilinksi. Scott gets attacked by some kind of animal and Sydney helps in a startling way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, which is weird considering that the chapter has been written, but well I kind of forgot too. It happens. Hope you enjoy it all the same. Hopefully I get the rest of the story up too, but it won't be for at least a few days.

“Dad,” Stiles’ voice cracked in the middle of the word, his arms unconsciously tightening around her waist, “how are you doing?” He watched as his father waved the other officers away to continue the search.

The Sheriff continued to look between his son and the girl he was wrapped around. He knew his son would have been out here and he figured that McCall wouldn’t be too far behind, but it was just the one he wasn’t expecting and he sure wasn’t expecting to catch him and his best friend’s twin sister making out.

He winced the thought.

“So, do you-uh-listen in to all my phone calls?” He asked deciding not to mention anything to embarrass the young girl any further.

Sydney felt Stiles shrug and she lifted her head from his shoulder to take a step back. “No, heh. Not the boring ones.” His hand caught hers and she tried not to shiver at the feel of him lacing their fingers together. _God, this was a terrible idea_ , she thought as she bit her lip and watch the Sheriff and son talk.

The Sheriff cleared his throat, “So, where’s your usual partner in crime?” His gaze once again looked between his son and Sydney.

Sydney blushed looking down at the leaf covered grass. “Who? Scott? Scott’s at home. He said he wanted to get a good night sleep for the first back at school tomorrow. It’s just me. In the woods. With Sydney. Alone.”

“And you decided to bring Sydney out? Why?”

“Hmm? Why?” Stiles repeated, “Oh. Oh why? I wanted to take her somewhere. I had found a clearing a while ago and I thought she would like to some photos of it at night. I didn’t realize that you would be in this section of the woods.”

Sydney smiled sheepishly as she bent down to grab the abandoned camera bag. “I guess you’re just going to have to show me some other time Stiles.” She told the boy. She glanced behind her subtly to find that Scott was still hidden. “We should probably head home. If Scott wakes up and notices I’m gone he’ll freak.”

“Right-right. We’re just going to go now.” Stiles said pointing over his shoulder in the direction his jeep was.

“Well, I’m gonna walk you two back to the car.” He demanded more than suggested before pointing to his son. “And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy.”

Stiles grimaced at the thought of the familiar talk.

The Sheriff walked past them and they shared a small relieved look before following him. When they past the tree that Scott was hiding behind, Sydney turned her head around to stare at him. She jerked her free hand to the side, motioning for him to get moving to the jeep.

_Go!_ She screamed at him in her head.

He nodded before quietly rushing to the left of the woods. His figure disappearing in the dark night.

A tug on her hand brought her back and she quickly turned back around in time for the Sheriff to look at them over his shoulder.

“So, out of curiosity when did this start?” He said motioning down. Looking to where he was pointing, she was surprised to see that they were still holding hands. She resisted the urge to snatch her hand away from him.

“When did what start?” Stiles asked seriously gaining a confused look from his father before he realized his slip. “Oh. Oh! When did this start? Me and…Sydney.” He said her name like it was causing him physical pain. “About what was it? A month ago.” He shot her a look as though he was confirming the information. She gave him a fake, over the top beaming smile.

“Sounds about right to me.” She said through clenched teeth.

“Does Scott know?”

“No!” They yelled in unison startling the Sheriff.

“Sorry, but no he doesn’t know.” Sydney said more calmly. “You know how he is with me. He’s protective and the idea me dating makes him cringe. It’s just we didn’t know how he would handle his best friend and his sister _dating_.” She closed her eyes trying to breathe steadily to keep from being sick.

_Me and Stiles dating. Yeah, like that would ever happen._

“I didn’t want to come between their friendship and Stiles didn’t want to come between my relationship with my brother and well we’re trying to find the right time to tell him. So, if you could, Sheriff, not mention this to him. Please? We want to be the ones to tell him.” She looked up at him with her big doe eyes giving him the perfect picture of innocence. Stiles held in a snort at the idea of Sydney McCall innocent.

The Sheriff hesitated, but nodded in agreement as the jeep came into view.

“Now Stiles take her to her house and when I get home you better be there.” The Sheriff ordered and the teens could hear to subtext behind the words.

_Don’t stay the night at your girlfriend’s house._

Stiles nodded furiously. “Got it. See you at home dad.”

“Bye Sheriff Stilinski.” Sydney waved to the older man shyly as Stiles helped her into the jeep, obviously keeping up appearances. He rushed to the other side while his father walked back into the woods to rejoin the search.

When they could no longer see him, they sagged in their seats in relief.

“Oh thank god.” Stiles breathed out like he had been running a marathon.

“This never happened Stilinksi.” She hissed as she rubbed the palm of her hand on her jeans as though she was trying to wipe off germs. She refused to admit that it was because she could still feel the weight of his hand in hers and the feel of his fingers laced with her own; it was unnerving her.

“What that you practically molested me back there?” Stiles asked smirking as he started his jeep. She scowled at him. “I knew you liked me. I’m completely irresistible.”

“Me like you? I’m sorry, but who was the one that was getting grabby back there?” She asked knowingly causing him to flush. “That’s what I thought. Seems like you got a little crush on me Stiles. It’s cute. Really it is, but it’s never going to happen.” She mocked harshly.

He laughed bitterly, “Trust me _Sydney_ ,” He sneered her name as her drove, circling the woods. “You’re not my type.”

“Oh you mean breathing?” She questioned, “Oh. Oh no. I know who you’re talking about and I’ll keep telling you Stiles, give it up. She’s never going to go for you.”

His hands tighten on the steering wheel at her words and his jaw clenched as he stared straight ahead, “You don’t know that.”

She sighed tiredly and looked at him sadly, feeling bad for him and his hopeless crush. “She’s my best friend Stiles and she’s in love with him. This,” She waved her hand over his tense figure, “isn’t healthy. You need to move on.”

He slammed a hand on the edge of the steering wheel causing her to jump in surprise and to looked at him with shocked eyes. “You think I’m not trying? _Jesus_ ,” He breathed out, “that’s all I’ve been trying to do since the fourth grade.”

They didn’t say anything after that. The air around them was tense and uncomfortable and she felt bad for throwing his crush in his face. She licked her lips nervously and she was startled to find that she could still faintly taste Stiles on them. Her eyes flickered to him as the kiss replayed in her head.

She wasn’t lying before. It had been a nice kiss. Granted, it didn’t mean anything considering it was a way to throw of the Sheriff and the rest of the search team. And yeah, he had little to probably no experience in the area and it was a little wetter than it should’ve been, but she can’t fault him on that if he didn’t get practice in. In fact if he ever did get more experience, she had a feeling he would be way to good at it.

She continued to think over the kiss when she was hit a wave of panic and fear that had her gasping. Her hand shot to the dashboard and the other gripped the seat, her knuckles turning white.

Her gasp startled Stiles, who jerked making the jeep swerve in the road, but he quickly gained control back.

“What the hell, Sydney?” He snapped looking over at the girl, his annoyance quickly faded into concern as he spotted her frighten expression.

“Pix? What’s wrong?” He asked urgently quickly pulling over to the side of the road.

She heard his question, but couldn’t answer as the words were stuck in her throat. The fear and panic increased and one thing came to mind.

_Scott was in trouble._

Scott needed her help.

She fumbled with the buckle of her seat belt.

“Sydney!” Stiles’ shouted to grab her attention. Her eyes shot to his, and her dark eyes looked wild and panicked as she continued to try unbuckling herself.

He undid his own seat belt and grabbed her frantic hands, stilling her movements.

“Sydney, what’s wrong?” He asked once more in a gentler tone.

She gasped, trying to get air to her lungs. Pressure on her hands had her focusing on them. Her eyes trailed their clasped hands before moving the length his arm, the connection of his shoulder, and the column of his neck. They grazed over his face before clashing with his eyes. They were serious and they started to bring her back down.

“Breath Syd. Easy. In. Out. Okay just like that.” He coached calmly, “Great Syd. Just keep doing that okay. Now tell me what’s wrong.” He ordered softly.

“Scott.” She gasped out and she felt his hands tense around hers. “Wrong.” She shook her head to clear it. “In trouble.”

“How do you know Syd?” He asked her seriously as her breathing started to come back to normal.

“Felt it.” She breathed out, “I need to go to him. Stiles I have to get to Scott.”

“You felt it?” He repeated. She nodded as she started to pull her hands out of his. He tighten his grip.

“Yeah. It’s a twin thing. Now let me go Stiles I need to get to him.” She started to pull her hand away harder. “Please Stiles. I have to find him. _Please_.” She begged as tears started to form.

“No.” He barked, “We’re going to get back to the entrance, but I’m not leaving your side Sydney. I’m not losing you too, if something happens to him.”

“We’re wasting time Stiles! Just let me go!” She yelled and he glared.

“No!” He growled making her let out a small scream before she surged forward pressing her lips to his in a quick bruising kiss.

Startled at the move, he loosened his grip as her lips continued to move over his. He didn’t notice when one of her hands slipped from between his and undid the seat belt.

The press of her lips disappeared as the night air hit his face.

He blinked as a slam echoed around him and instantly he was out of his jeep.

“Sydney!” He screamed at her retreating back and he started after her.

* * *

 

She didn’t know where she was headed, but she was following the direction in which the fear was growing. She couldn’t hear Stiles chasing after her anymore making her think she probably lost him.

She didn’t feel bad for playing him like she had.

Not when Scott was in danger.

She stopped short when she heard a low growling sound that was coming from the right of her. Slowly turning, her breath caught in her throat at the sight.

Scott was on the ground having apparently fallen on his back, pushing himself backwards hurriedly. The expression on his face was of pure fear that she could practically smell it on him. But it wasn’t Scott that had her frozen.

She didn’t know what it was. But it was black and seemed bulging with muscles and tendons that were tight. With the full moon shining down she could see that it had short black fur covering the body and long claws on its front and back paws. And red, blood like eyes that were gleaming down at her brother like he was its last meal with its mouth open and fangs out as it growled low and deep from its chest.

_“Scott!”_ A voice cried, startling both the boy and the thing. It took her a moment and Scott’s worried and fearful expression to realize that she was the one who called his name.

_“Sydney, run!”_ He yelled and she shook her head as she stepped closer. “ _Now!_ Go find Stiles and get of here.”

She shook her head, “Not a chance in hell.” She felt a pressure form in the pit of stomach, knotting and twisting itself as a weird energy started to flow through her veins making her blood feel warm and powerful.

The creature snarled at the pair stopping them before suddenly lunging at Scott.

_“No!”_ She screamed, tears swimming her eyes. A pulse of energy blasted around her as Scott cried out. It hit the creature causing it to be knocked back with a sharp whine. It landed on the ground with a hard thud. She lifted a hand instinctively and another wave of energy shot from her again and the knot in her stomach relaxed. _“Stay away from my brother!”_

The creature was hit one more time; it retreated, running away from them and once she was sure that it was far enough away she rushed to Scott.

“Scott?” She called out as she landed next him. A hand went to his shoulder while the other went to his cheek. “Come on Scottie wake up.” She said softly, slapping him lightly.

“Sydney?” His groggy voice asked and she sagged in relief at the sound.

“Oh thank god. Are you okay? Did it hurt you?” She asked worriedly as her eyes roamed his body. She found his shirt torn and bloodied where he was bitten.

“Bit me. Help me up.” He breathed out. She quickly grabbed his arm and helped lifted him up to stand.

“What was that?” He asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hers went around his waist to help support his weight. They started to head to the main road.

“I don’t know Scottie. It looked like a wolf, but it was too big. What?” She asked when she noticed that he was shaking his head.

“Not that. Syd, what did you _do?_ ” He asked sharply, his dark eyes bore into her identical ones.

She bit her lip, looking at him with confused eyes, “I don’t know Scott. I just saw it lunge at you and I…reacted.” She finished lamely.

He raised in eyebrow, “Hell of a reaction Syd.”

“Don’t I know it.” She muttered as her eyes scanned the woods, hoping that whatever attacked Scott wouldn’t come back for another around.

A howl could be heard suddenly and they froze looking behind them. They saw nothing, but it happened again and for whatever reason Sydney looked up at the full moon that was glowing brightly and a disturbing feeling settled in her stomach.

Somehow she didn’t think this was over.

“Come on.” Scott mumbled in her ear, tugging her forward.

They were silent after that as the main road came into view. Her eyes shot up and down looking for Stiles’ familiar jeep.

“Where the hell are you Stiles?” She muttered to herself though she knew that Scott had heard her.

“So you don’t have feelings for him, huh?” Scott asked sarcastically and she froze.

“Wha-what?” She looked up at him like she was caught doing something wrong.

“Back in the woods when the Sheriff and the search party found you.” He recalled and she almost sighed in relief that he was referring to that kiss and not the one from the jeep. She mentally scolded herself. _How would he even know about that one?_ “The kiss.”

She scowled at him, “It was to throw them off. The Sheriff bought it though now he thinks we’re dating and keeping it from you and _shit_. I so did not think that through.” She groaned helplessly.

“I’m just wondering why that was the first thing that came to mind?” He asked innocently and she was half tempted to punch him on his bitten side.

“You were hiding and the Sheriff wouldn’t have bought Stiles bringing just me to look for the body and he knew you would’ve been around. I didn’t want you in trouble.” She shrugged refusing to look at him knowing that he was smirking. “And what does it matter? It worked didn’t it?” She snapped as headlight appeared and she hoped that it was the boy they were talking about so they could go home.

She knew she shouldn’t have went with them.

But instead of stopping as they stepped onto the highway, the car swerved to not hit them and continued driving.

“Seriously?”

Scott chuckled and she squeezed his side a little making him gasp in pain. She cackled darkly in her head, _karma is a bitch brother!_

“Jesus Syd!” He gasped out in pain and she felt a little guilty, but not much.

She looked up at him innocently, “What?”

He scowled at her, but before he could say anything another pair of headlights appeared and this time they stopped in front of him. She nearly sagged in relief when Stiles’ face came into view.

“Stiles help me get him in.” She ordered as they walked to the jeep. Stiles quickly got out of his car and she noticed that his jaw was clenched, his whole body was tense in fact and that his eyes were hard even as he gently help her brother get into the backseat.

Once Scott was situated, Stiles slammed the door shut before she could get in. He turned to face her and she was struck with how he towered over her. The night casted shadows over his face giving him a menacing feel to him, but despite his obvious anger towards her, she knew that he wouldn’t hurt her.

“Never.” His tone was low and deep and she stared at him with stunned eyes, “ _Never_ do that again. Do you understand?”

She opened her mouth to respond, but Scott knocked on the window. She jumped at the sound having not expected it, but it saved her from answering his question. Stiles gave her another long look before heading to the driver’s side. She took a deep breath and her hands shook as she opened to door.

She knew this conversation wasn’t over.


	3. New Girl and New Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney and Lydia welcome new girl, Allison, into their group of friends while Sydney manages to get Jackson pissed at her, and Stiles and Sydney talk about what had happened last night.

**Next Day  
** **Beacon Hills High School**

Sydney sighed tiredly, rubbing her hand over her eyes as she leaned back against the seat of the car. She wished she didn’t have to wake up this morning knowing she couldn’t deal with school today. Especially since she had the feeling that Stiles was going come find her to finish their conversation from last night.

“Are you okay Syd?” Her best friend asked. She looked over to the redhead and gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile.            

“Yeah Lyd. I just didn’t get enough sleep last night. Scott kept me up.” She told Lydia Martin.

“What did he do now?” Lydia asked knowingly.

Sydney bit her lip knowing that she couldn’t tell what actually happened. “He was blaring his music while doing some strength training for lacrosse.”

Lydia made a sound in the back of her throat as they got out of her car. “Does he think he has a chance at first line?”

“Yeah, but,” She paused wondering how she could word this without damaging his reputation too much though she knew Lydia would never use anything she said against him. “With his asthma I just don’t see it happening any time soon.” She finished as the started toward the building.

She listened as Lydia went off what she did over in Europe the last month of summer break. Her eyes found her brother and Stiles in front of the steps talking. She watched as Scott lifted his shirt up to show the bandage she had put on last night when they had gotten home.

As they got closer, she could hear Stiles talking, “-the best thing that happened to this town-Since the birth of Lydia Martin.” She rolled her eyes. “Hey, Lydia-you look-like you’re gonna ignore me. You’re the cause of this, you know.” She knew that last statement was to Scott.

“Uh-huh.” She heard her brother say.

She shook her head at the two before turning back to Lydia.

“So, I’ve got to ask Lyd.” She said suddenly as they headed toward their homeroom. “How were the guys?” She asked slyly, a smile grin appearing. “Meet any hot ones?” She asked when they were close enough to Jackson Whittemore, who was hanging around the entrance of their homeroom.

She smirked at the glare Jackson sent her as Lydia pushed her arm.

“Of course not.” Lydia said and Sydney raised an eyebrow knowing she was lying. “None of them even compare to Jackson.” She gave the blond boy a kiss making Sydney snorted.

“Right. Right sorry for even asking.” She said with amusement lacing her tone.

“McCall how was the summer?” Jackson asked once Lydia released him; she shook her head at the pair, a small smile on her face. She was happy for her best friend.

“Full of work, an annoying twin brother, more work, summer reading list, more work, and trying not to kill Stilinski and did I mention work?” She asked rhetorically as Lydia looked at her sympathetically and Jackson to wince.

“I don’t know how you stand those two idiots. It must be embarrassing to be related to Scott and it’s getting pathetic that he keeps trying for first line when he knows he’s not good enough.” Jackson said meanly and she glared up at him as Lydia hit him in the stomach with her elbow.

If there was one thing she hated was people picking on or messing with her brother. If it wasn’t the asthma, it was his grades. If it wasn’t his grades, it was his weird like for Doctor Who (which she also happened to love, but she’d rather not announce it to the school). And then there was the matter of his best friend.

Like she had told him last night, even she can’t see why he was friends with him.

But it never mattered that he had asthma and couldn’t play lacrosse or that his grades were just above crap or that he like watching BBC America or that he was best friends with Stiles (she’ll question it for the rest of her life, but she didn’t care); he was her brother, her _twin brother,_ hell before Lydia, he was actually her best friend. She loved him and she would do absolute anything for him and she knew that he would do the same.

Like how she apparently stopped a raging rabid wolf from killing him with a wave of energy that came for her.

She was still trying to process that.

“You know Whittemore,” She said through clenched teeth with anger in her eyes, “Just because you don’t have any family doesn’t give you the right to say shit about mine.” She spat out harshly.

He flinched at her words, but she didn’t care as she pushed passed him to enter the classroom. She stalked to a seat in the back, her fists tight around her camera bag with the knuckles turning white.

Throwing herself in seat, she ripped he bag off from her shoulder before placing it under her seat. She brought her fists up to rest on the desktop and she clenched them before unclenching them as she watched Lydia rub Jackson’s arm soothingly. She repeated the motion, slowly calming down and that’s when the guilt kicked in.

She groaned helplessly, leaning forward and banging her head against the desk. “I’m an idiot.” She muttered to herself.

“Yes you are.” The voice of her best friend said from her left. She lifted her head up, staring at Lydia with remorse on her features.

“I’m sorry.” She said, “I just hate it so much when he beats Scott down.”

Lydia nodded knowingly, “I know you do, but did you ever think why he does it?” She asked and at Sydney’s blank look, she continued, “It’s because you have a brother and mother biologically.”

She closed her eyes, realizing her dumbass mistake, “Again I’m an idiot.”

“He’s jealous of what you and Scott have; of how you drop anything and everything for one another.”

“I know. I know. I’ll apologize the next time I see him.” She promised as Scott walked in with Stiles right behind him.

She looked at them with confused eyes as Scott took the seat that was in front of her. “Why are you here?” She asked Stiles, who shot her a sharp look.

She bit her lip as she held his gaze; the air between them was tense and awkward. Apparently he was still upset with her and for some reason she didn’t like that because it made his eyes dark brown instead of their usual honey color and she missed the hue. She tried to make an apology to him with her eyes, but either he wasn’t getting it or he was ignoring it and she’d bet that it was latter.

“He was talking to me about something.” Scott’s voice cut it. She tore her eyes away from Stiles, who seemingly wasn’t talking to her now. _Well fine,_ she huffed silently, _if he’s going to act like he’s five then so be it._

“Right well he might want to get to his homeroom wouldn’t want him late on the first day of school.” She said mockingly to her brother, completely ignoring the other boy.

_Two can play that game,_ she thought deviously, catching him flinch at her tactic from the corner of her eye.

Scott shot them a confused look at how they were acting. It was different from their normal banter and irritating fighting. Something had seriously happened between them and it damaged whatever relationship they had.

_What happened before Sydney found me?_ He asked himself as Stiles left without a word and he noticed that his friend’s fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

Twisting in his chair so that he was sitting sideways to speak to his sister better, he was able to catch the guilty look in her eyes before it was gone with a look of indifference. He sighed tiredly at the expression; he always hated when she did that.

“I lost my inhaler.” He told her suddenly. Her eyes snapped to his and he was glad that she looked mildly annoyed instead of the indifferent.

“You lost- _of course you did._ I told you it was a bad idea to go last night Scott.” She hissed to him so that Lydia wouldn’t over hear.

“And again you didn’t have to come.” He whispered back.

“Who was going to keep you two idiots out of trouble?” She asked knowingly, though her tone was laced with slight affection when she referred to them as idiots as opposed to when Jackson had with malice in his tone.

“And look where it got you. You’re pretending not to date Stiles whenever you’re in front of me and his dad when you’re dating to the Sheriff despite the fact that you and Stiles in reality are not dating.” He pointed out and she had to blink.

“My head hurts from listening to that.” She told him causing him to snort.

“Mine hurts from saying it.” He responded with a grin. She returned it as she laughed quietly.

Comfortable silence fell between the siblings as more students trickled in the room. Her foot was tapping a soothing rhythm against his calf while the fingers of his hand that was resting on her desk tapped the same rhythm.

“What happened last night Syd?” He asked quietly and she paused her movements.

“He hasn’t said anything to you?” She asked startled.

He shook his head, “No. Closed up whenever I asked.”

She sighed, not knowing what she could say, “It’s nothing. He’s annoyed at me for something stupid. He’ll get over it eventually.” She told him.

Scott didn’t look convinced, but didn’t argue. “If you’re sure.”

She nodded as their homeroom teacher entered, “I am.”

_I think._

* * *

**After School**

Sydney was closing her locker when Lydia appeared next to her. She blinked having not expected it.

“Come on.” Lydia ordered grabbing onto her arm and pulling down the hall.

She stumbled for a moment before catching her footing and catching up to walk beside her. Lydia’s arm easily slide into hers and they walked with their arms laced together and people moving out of their way.

“Where are we going?” She asked as she passed Scott and Stiles at her brother’s locker. She locked eyes with Stiles for a moment before looking away to see that she was being herded towards the new girl.

“That jacket is absolutely killer. Where’d you get it?” Lydia asked her when the girl had turned around.

She looked startled for a moment, dark brown eyes switching between them and Sydney gave her a reassuring smile that had her relaxing somewhat. “My mom was a buyer for boutique back in San Francisco.”

Lydia smiled, “And you are my new best friend.”

Sydney gasped playfully. “After all we been through that’s what I get? Being ditch for a jacket?” She sniffed as she started to remove her arm from Lydia’s, but she was stopped.

“Oh hush! You know what I meant.” Lydia said as the girl looked between them not knowing how to respond.

Sydney smiled again and this time successfully removing her arm from Lydia’s grip. “I’m Sydney McCall, the old best friend.” She said jokingly.

“Allison Argent.” The girl, Allison, introduced as a familiar blond walked up to them.

“Hey Jackson.” Lydia beamed as the boy wrapped his arms around her. Sydney looked at the ground uncomfortably. She still hadn’t apologized to him for her comment earlier.

Scott watched as Lydia and his sister talk to Allison, listening in on the conversation when a random girl that he vaguely recognized came up to them.

“Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she’s already hanging out with Lydia and Sydney’s clique?” She asked and Scott flinched at the words. He knew his sister hated that her group of friends were referred to as a clique.

“Because she’s hot and beautiful people herd together.” Stiles said and Scott wondered if he realized that he basically just called his sister beautiful.

He turned back to Allison and his sister.

“So, this weekend, there’s a party.” Lydia stated and Sydney raised her head at the information. _When was this decided?_ She asked herself.

“A party?” Allison clarified.

Jackson nodded, “Yeah, Friday night. You should come.” He glanced at Sydney as he said the last words, letting her know that she was invited. She smiled weakly at him. It helped some that he was at least looking at her.

“Uh, I can’t. It’s family night this Friday, but thanks for asking.” Allison said and she couldn’t help raise an eyebrow at the girl. She didn’t believe a word she had said.

“You sure? Everyone’s going after the scrimmage.” Jackson told her.

Allison looked confused, “You mean like football?”

Sydney smiled in amusement, “Football’s a joke in Beacon.” She started, “The sport here is lacrosse.  We’ve won the state championship for the past three years.” She informed the other girl.

Lydia smiled up at Jackson, “Because of a certain team captain."

She rolled her eyes at the couple.

“Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don’t have anywhere else-” Jackson started to say.

“Well, I was going-” Allison said.

Lydia interrupted, “Perfect.” She smiled winningly, “You’re coming.”

* * *

**Lacrosse Field**

Sydney sat next to Allison as she grabbed her camera for her bag as Lydia talked to Jackson at the bottom of bleachers.

“Don’t mind Lydia.” She muttered softly to the other girl as she connected the lens.

Allison glanced over, “She’s seems nice?” It came out more like a question and it had Sydney grinning.

“She’s insane, but I love her.” She stated, “She means well. The pushiness is because she likes you.” She paused, “And not because your mom was a buyer for a boutique, though it helps.” She joked causing the Allison to smile.

“You guys seem close.” Allison observed as Sydney looked over her camera to make sure that it was hooked up right before taking a couple sample shots.

“We’ve known each other since we were four.” She smiled gently at the memory of a tiny redhead stating that she was her new best friend and that she was going to color with her. “She kind of demanded to be my friend too.” She told Allison, who laughed finally relaxing.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one then.”

Sydney grinned, “She’s a force of nature for sure, but she grows on you.”

Allison nodded not saying anything as she watched Sydney stand up and look through the lens of the camera, adjusting the focus. She noticed when she froze, her camera was pointed to two boys that she recognized to her English class.

They were talking; the pale boy with a short brown hair chasing after the tanned boy, who gave her a pen. Glancing back at Sydney, she was surprised to see that she had a slightly sad look in her eyes as she stared at the two of them from over her camera.

“Friends of yours?” She asked softly; bring the other girl back to reality.

Sydney took a deep breath and turned to face her before answering, “My brother and his best friend.”

Allison’s brown eyes quickly moved between them and Sydney, the question clear in her eyes.

“Scott’s my twin brother.” She replied pointing to the long haired boy and Allison sighed in relief, “And Stiles is,” Sydney paused, furrowing her brow, the sad look from before returning, “Stiles.”

“Boyfriend?” Allison questioned and Sydney laughed loudly suddenly grabbing the attention of the boy mentioned and the rest of the team.

Stiles watched as Sydney laugh at something Allison had said before shaking her rapidly.

He hated her.

Okay, so he didn’t _hate_ her, but he was pretty pissed at her for last night and he was irritated with himself too for letting himself get played like he did.

He was serious when he said he didn’t want to lose her too. They might not be best friends, but they were civil with each other, though lately it seemed to have shifted to them actually being friends. They’d never hang out by themselves, but they would bicker rather than fight whenever they were with Scott.

“McCall!” Coach Finstock yelled as Stiles watched Sydney snap her head up at the sound of her last name before realizing that he was for her brother and she turned her attention back to her camera and Allison and Lydia, who joined them. He smiled softly at the movement because of course she would have her camera with her. She took it everywhere.

He turned his attention to Scott, who was being told he was on goal.

“I’ve never played.” Scott reminded the coach.

“I know, scoring some shots with give the boys a confidence boost. It’s a first day back thing. Get ‘em energized, fired up!” Coach exclaimed excitedly.

Scott didn’t look convinced as he asked, “What about me?”

“Try not to take any in the face.” Coach said absentmindedly before turning back to the rest of the team. “Let’s go! Come on!”

Sydney was still standing when she noticed Scott heading onto the field. “I’m going to take a few shots.” She told them over her shoulder as she headed down.

She stopped next to Stiles, who was sitting on the bench, nervously chewing on his nail. “Why is he out there?” She asked him worriedly.

He glanced at her but any words that were going to come out got stuck in his throat.

The afternoon sun was hitting her hair, giving it an angelic shine to it. She did something to it as it was in soft curls. Her skin glowed in the sunlight. Her eyes were clouded with apprehension and without realizing what he was doing; he grabbed her hand and tugged. She stumbled slightly and he caught her by the arms as she sat down next to him, they sides pressed against each other.

She looked at him surprised at the move, but chose not comment on it.

“Coach told him to go in goal.” Stiles told her softly, he was still holding her hand and his thumb started to soothingly rub circles over her knuckles.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she glanced over at him to see that he was looking down at their hands. “I’m sorry for last night.” She told him quietly and he tensed, his thumb pausing, but he didn’t pull away.

“I know.” He said after a minute. “And I was serious when I said never do that again. Do you understand Syd?” He asked, raising his eyes to meet hers and the breath left her lungs at the intensity they were holding.

“I understand, but I can’t promise that. _Stiles,_ ” She stressed, “you know better than anyone that Scott is pretty much all I have with our dad where ever he is and our mom working nonstop. If he’s in trouble I’m going to do _anything_ in my power to help him.”

“I know that, but _dammit,_ ” He breathed out, “Sydney you ran out into the woods where there was an apparent wolf and a killer all over a gut feeling.” He scolded her and when she looked away, he tighten his grip on her hand to force her to look back at him. “I was scared shitless when you were out there and then when I found you guys on the side of the road,” He paused, shuddering at the memory from last night. “I kept thinking that it could have been you and maybe you weren’t as lucky as Scott. Maybe it actually killed you.”

Sydney stared at him stunned; she had thought that he was upset for her kissing him to let her go, but he was just worried about her. It had her feeling warm and safe and she felt guilty for scaring him.

“But I’m fine.” She insisted and she winced because that wasn’t what she had wanted to say.

Stiles growled quietly, “I told you I didn’t want to lose you too.” He snapped at her. “Just what if you weren’t fine?” He asked rhetorically.

She shook her head, “I still would have been fine.” She swore. She didn’t know how she knew that, but she had a feeling that if it came at her whatever that had protected Scott would have protected her too.

“How do you know?” He pressed.

“It’s hard to explain, but I’ll tell you later.” She promised and when it looked like he was about to argue, she pressed her thumb to his mouth causing her hand to cup his cheek. “I swear.”

He pursed his lips giving her thumb a small kiss and she raised an eyebrow at the gesture though a small smile appeared.

Eventually he nodded, “Okay.”

She dropped her hand as she stood up and went back to watching practice. Looking over to her brother, she lifted her camera and grabbed a couple shots.

And then that’s when it went crazy. 

The next few minutes were a blur as Scott caught every ball thrown at him with a skill that Sydney didn’t remember him having before. She set her camera down on the bench as she and Stiles cheered him on. She could hear Lydia in the background cheering him on too and she knew she was doing it to piss Jackson off.

Then Jackson pushed his way up to the front of the line and she watched tensely as he picked the ball up and ran to her brother, frustration rolling off of him in waves. She grabbed onto Stiles arm when he snapped the ball out of his net and it whirled its way to her brother at a speed that had her worried that it would hurt if it hit him.

He caught it.

She stared stunned for a long moment before cheering; she and Stiles were the loudest as they jumped up and down like idiots. She turned to face Stiles and he grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up in the excitement.

“He caught it!” Stiles said loudly in her ear and she laughed when he set her down.

She turned back to Scott, who casually tossed the ball over his shoulder to the assistant coach.

Sydney caught his confused and startled expression and suddenly the disturbing feeling from last night came back.

He caught it.

_How did he?_


	4. Explaining It to Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Sydney, and Stiles go back to search for Scott's missing inhaler and meet a certain sourwolf. Sydney explains to Stiles what's going on with her and someone has been watching the twins for quite awhile now.

**Beacon Hills Preserve**

She followed them back into the woods not wanting Scott out of sight for right now as the feeling grew every minute they continued further into of trees.

“I don’t-I don’t know what it was.” Scott said and she tuned back into their conversation. “It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball.” He said as they crossed the creek. She tripped over a branch and warm hands caught her on her hips. Looking up she saw Stiles gazing down at her with a weird expression on his face and she bit her lip to stop herself from doing something stupid like kiss him.

She jerked away from instantly when that thought appeared. Ignoring the flash of hurt in his eyes, she caught up to Scott and walked next to him. “And that’s not the only weird thing. I-I can hear stuff I shouldn’t be able to hear. Smell things.”

“Smell things? Like what?” Stiles asked from right behind her causing her to jump and move a few steps ahead of him.

_God, what’s wrong with me?_ She thought to herself as her heart raced at his close proximity.

Scott paused, looking back at Stiles. “Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket.”

Stiles scoffed as he started to look in his pockets. “I don’t even have any mint mojito…” He trailed off when he pulled his hand out to reveal the gum. Sydney’s eyes snapped to Scott, wondering how he knew that. “So, all this started with a bite.” Stiles confirmed.

“What if it’s like and infection like my body’s flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?” Scott asked worriedly looking between his friend and sister.

She stayed silent not knowing what to say as Stiles spoke, “You know what? I actually think I’ve hear of this.” He said seriously and Scott began to look hopeful. “It’s a specific kind of infection.”

“Are you serious?”

She narrowed her eyes at Stiles, somehow she had the feeling that she wasn’t going like what he was going to say.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think it’s called lycanthropy.” He stated and she groaned.

“Really Stiles?” She questioned making him grin. “What’s that? Is that bad?” Scott asked worriedly and suddenly Sydney was wondering how he made it to sophomore year without hearing what lycanthropy was.

“Oh yeah, it’s the worst, but only once a month.” Stiles informed him. Her shoulders started to shake as she held in her laughter.

“Once a month?” He sounded so serious like it could be he had that she had to walk away from them way.

“Mm-hmm. On the night of the full moon.” He howled suddenly and she lost it. She laughed as Scott punched him in the arm causing Stiles to chuckle. “Hey, you’re the one who heard a wolf howling.”

Scott scowled, “There could be something seriously wrong with me.”

“You mean there isn’t already?” She quipped with a grin.

“Shut up Sydney!” Her brother snapped. “There really could be.”

“I know! You’re a werewolf. Rrr.” Stiles growled making her snicker again. “Okay, obviously I’m kidding. But if you me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it’s because Friday a full moon.”

They continued walking for another five minutes until they came across a familiar area of the woods. She swallowed thickly, moving closer to Scott, the memories of that thing lunging at him; attacking him; biting him.

“No, I-I could have sworn this was it.” Scott said suddenly waving towards the ground. “I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler.”

Scanning her eyes, she began to worry when she didn’t see it. “Maybe the killer moved the body.” Stiles suggested.

She bit her lip, “If he did, I hope left Scott’s inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks.” She said as Scott shifted through the leaves.

Suddenly Sydney tensed at the weird shift in the air. Moving to stand in front of Scott and Stiles, her stomach started to knotted itself, the same energy from last night was now slowly flowing through her body as she curled her fists.

She didn’t hear anything approach them, but the shift became stronger.

“What are you doing here?” A male voice said from behind her. She spun around and her heart stopped at the sight in front of her. “This is private property.”

A pale man, a few years older than them, was standing in front of them. Short black hair with piercing blue eyes. He had a strong jaw line that was covered in stubble. His built frame was covered in dark clothing of a black t-shirt, dark wash jeans and a leather jacket.

Her heart started to race at the sight of the handsome man and she could have sworn that when he was looking the three of them over, he lingered on her, eyes sparking with something akin of interest and confusion.

Stiles noticing the intense gaze bristled stepping closer to Sydney with a glare. “Sorry man, we didn’t know.”

Scott raised himself to stand, eyes locked onto him. “Yeah, we were just looking for something. But uh-forget it. All right, come on, I need to get to work.” He nudged her in the arm, but she didn’t pay any attention as she stared at him with confusion in her eyes. The shift twisting and turning, wanting to make it known as to who had more power right now.

The man tossed something to Scott, who caught miraculously, and her racing heart paused once again when he locked eyes with her. A small wave of energy pulsed through her that had Scott stumbling back with a small hiss, Stiles looking at her weirdly and the man narrowing his eyes at her in contemplation as he tightened his jaw, pain briefly flashing in his eyes before walking away.

When he was sure that the man was gone, Stiles spoke up, “Guys, that was Derek Hale.” She turned to face him, the name sounding familiar. “You remember right? He’s only like a few years old than us.”

“Remember what?” Scott asked as they started to walk back to Stiles’ jeep.

“His family.” Stiles said and before he could finish she interrupted him.

“They all burned to death in a fire ten years ago.” She finished his sentence realizing now why the name sounded familiar. “I wonder what he’s doing back.” She mused quietly, glancing over her shoulder to look into the thicket of trees.

_Derek Hale_ , she said the name in her head, _just what are you planning_?

* * *

**McCall Resident**   
**Later that Night**

Sydney turned to computer, raising the volume of the music that was playing. With the bass thumping rhythmically, she went back to making her dinner.

It was one of the rare nights where she had the house to herself as both her mother and Scott had to work. So, she indulged herself in her blasting her music while finishing her homework and worked on some more proofs for the paper and yearbook all in the comforts of the tiniest pair of black silk sleep shorts that she bought on an impulse when she had gone shopping with her mom and a fitting red spaghetti strap tank top. Her feet were bare-toes painted a dark green-as the padded around the kitchen while she made baked ziti; her black locks were thrown in a messy pony tail with some strands falling out to frame her face.

After placing the pasta in the oven to finish cooking, she sat at the island where what little homework she had was spread out and her camera resting by her computer. She chewed on her lip, debating on something before she finally decided to push her books way and bring her computer and camera closer.

The shots that she had taken through the day were already uploaded, so she scrolled through them.

There were some of Lydia and Jackson, together and by themselves, also of Danny, Jackson’s best friend. She had some of the rest of the lacrosse team before moving onto the ones where she took random shots of students in the hallways. She smiled in amusement at the terrified look a freshman had shot the camera when the flash had went off.

She had some of Stiles.

For whatever reason and she asked herself this all the time, but Stiles was her favorite subject to photograph. Maybe it was because he was always doing something, moving like failing his arms or tripping or falling, he was talkative and had so many expressions pass through his face that she wanted to document them.

She stopped on one in particular.

It was before third period, so he was still upset with her. He was leaning against the lockers behind him waiting for Scott to meet up with him. His backpack was on the ground by his feet, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans as his eyes roamed the sea of students.

She remembered being captivated by the stillness he was portraying as it was such a rare sight. And without realizing what she was doing she had changed the setting on her camera to black and white before raising it.

Just then he had looked over to her, surprise and affection flashing in his eyes at seeing her with her camera before a wall slammed down and his eyes were back to their hard expression they had been in whenever they had locked eyes.

She took the shot.

After lowering the camera, they had continued to stare at each other before Scott appeared.

She decided that this was her favorite picture of him. A knock on the door echoed behind her music and she jumped having not expected it. Turning the music down, she quickly rushed to the door.

Flinging it open, she was surprised to see Stiles on the other side.

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” She asked confused as to why the boy was here.

He didn’t say anything as he looked at her with wide eyes taking in her clothing. As his eyes lowered, she was suddenly reminded of what she was wearing. She resisted the urge to cross her arms over her chest as she shifted on her feet.

“Scott isn’t here. You know he’s at work.” She stated unnecessarily. At the mention of her brother, he snapped his attention back to the reason of his visit.

“You owe me an explanation remember?” He asked his tone serious and she nodded wondering how she was going to tell him what was going on when she herself didn’t have a clue.

She opened the door wider to let him in. As he walked past her she could feel the heat from his body and smell the fading cologne. Ignoring the thump of her heart, she closed the door and led him to the kitchen, where the oven timer was now going off.

“Did you want some food?” She asked over her shoulder as he took a seat at the island. Grabbing some pot holders, she opened the oven and carefully pulled out the dish.

When she didn’t receive an answer, she turned around to see that his attention of on her laptop and she remembered that the picture of Stiles was still on her screen.

She rushed over to slam the computer close when a warm hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Looking up at him, she froze at the intensity of his eyes.

“I keep forgetting how talented you are until I see one of them.” He said softly, nodding his head to the screen where the picture of him stared back. He pressed his thumb onto her wrist where her pulse was and she wondered if he realized that he was the one causing it to race. “You have the uncanny ability to make the most ordinary things look beautiful.”

His words broke her heart a little.

Her free hand gently latched onto the wrist that was holding hers; her own thumb pressing into his pulse point, which she noted was racing just as fast as hers.

“I don’t do anything special.” She whispered, unknowingly stepping closer, her hip nudging his knee, “Everything I take is already beautiful.” Her words caused him to flush and his grip to tighten.

“Sydney…”He said tenderly and she closed her eyes at the soothing quality of his voice speaking her name. “What happened last night?”

And just like that the spell was broken.

She snatched her arm back as though she was burned and stepped away from him.

“You know what happened.”

He gave her a stern look, “You know what I mean. And I think that what happened early today happened last night too.”

“Then there you go. You have your answer.” She told him with a shrug.

“Okay. Let’s rephrase this,” He started as he stood up and walked towards her that had her backing up. “What was that? What did you do Sydney?”

“I don’t know!” She cried out making him stop. “I don’t know what the hell happened. One minute that thing was attacking Scott and then the next he was in the air away from him.” She told him loudly, “I just wanted it away from my brother. I just had to protect him.”

Stiles nodded, processing the information, “And today with Derek? Were you trying to protect Scott again?” He pressed wondering if his best friend was going to be in danger because of the man.

Her heart stuttered as the image of those vivid blue eyes came to mind. She shook her head. “No. Well at first I was, but that was before Derek even appeared. It was,” She paused trying to gather her jumbled thoughts together, “It was like I had felt his presence in the air. It was like a shift of something. And then when he finally showed up it was so much stronger, the shift. It was like it trying to tell everyone I was…” She trailed off as the feeling came back.

He looked at her sharply, grabbing onto her arms to shake her back to reality. “You were what Sydney?” He demanded.

“Stronger.”

His eyes became confused, “Why would you tell Derek you were stronger?” She shook her head, “I wasn’t just telling Derek.” She said seriously as her eyes locked onto his, “I was telling Scott too.”

He let go of her, stepping away to take a seat processing everything.

“Okay then why would you tell Derek and Scott you were stronger?” He clarified. She leant back against the wall, tears suddenly swimming in her eyes as she looked at him.

“Because I think I am.”

“What’s happening Sydney?” He asked her softly as she walked over to him.

“I don’t know Stiles, but I’m terrified that something is going to happen to Scott.”

He wrapped his arms around her, a hand soothingly on her waist as the other was around her shoulders. He pulled her close to him, his chin resting on the top of her head.

“It’s okay. Everything will be okay.” He said reassuringly as she clung to him, hands fisting the fabric of the back of his shirt. “Scott’s going to be fine.”

* * *

**Apartment in Downtown Beacon Hills**

A man entered the apartment. Removing his hat and coat, he quietly walked into the living room where he saw a woman sitting at the table with a coffee mug in her hands, facing the wall that was covered with newspaper clippings and photos from candid shots and what looked like to a yearbook. Transcripts and hospital files and every other piece of information was either covering the table or the wall.

“What did you find?” The woman at the table asked her sharp gaze on the wall, reading the two names that were the center of the chaos.

_Sydney and Scott McCall._

“The McCall boy was at work. According to Samson he was talking to the wolf hunter’s daughter, Allison. He doesn’t seem to realize what he’s become, but he seems to be happy with the affects.” He told her.

“And Sydney?” She asked standing she looked over to the man.

“She’s was at home working on homework and some proofs for yearbook. It’s the same. She isn’t aware of what she is, but she knows something is different with her. She can feel it.” He informed her. She nodded, pleased with the development of the twins.

“Good. That’s good.” She started to say, but was interrupted.

“The Sheriff’s boy, Stilinksi, he was there at the house with the girl.”

The hand around the mug tighten, knuckles turning white. “What?” She asked hurriedly.

The man was startled to see panic flaring in his boss’ eyes at the mention of the boy.

“The Stilinksi boy was with the girl. From what I could tell he was comforting her about something.”

She started to mumbled, pacing the length of the small room. “No. No. No. He can’t get in the way. He needs to be stopped.”

“Who is this boy?” The man asked curious as to why a sixteen year old human boy would cause her such great unease. “He seems insignificant despite being the McCall boy’s best friend.

“That insignificant,” She sneered, narrowing her eyes at the man, who flinched, “boy is her _humanity_.”


	5. She Looks Good in His Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney gets ready for the party with a certain spastic boy's shirt, who shows up at the party. Stiles tires to warn Sydney that the werewolf joke isn't a joke anymore, but Derek show up and informs her on what's going on with her.

**Friday**  
**After School  
** **McCall Resident**

Sydney was talking to Lydia, trying to decide on what to wear when she heard the insistent pounding on the door. Furrowing her brows, she bounded downstairs just as her mother came into view.

“I got it mom.” She told her mother, who nodded and went back to the kitchen. “Hey, Lyd. Just hold on for a minutes, yeah?” She asked, but didn’t wait for answer as she lowered the phone.

The pounding continued making her roll her eyes as she opened to the door.

She sighed, somehow not surprised at who she saw, “Stiles.” She said blandly as though he didn’t hold her in his arms and soothe away her fears the other night.

“Is Scott home?” He asked hurriedly, pushing his away into her house. She gritted her teeth, eyes narrowing at his back as he rushed upstairs to her brother’s room.

“Yeah, he’s in his room.” She said to nobody before returning to Lydia, following the path Stiles had taken, albeit more calmly.

“Sorry about that.” She apologized to her friend, “Stiles was having Scott withdrawals.”

Her friend snickered, “It’s fine, but onto more important things. What are you planning on wearing to the party tonight?” Lydia asked as Sydney entered her room and headed to her closet.

“Honestly? I have no idea Lyd.” She answered as she shifted through her clothes. “It seems like everything I have, I’ve worn a hundred times already.”

“That’s why there’s shopping.” Lydia happily noted making Sydney grimace lightly, “Just buy a new outfit.”

Sydney shook her head despite knowing Lydia couldn’t see. “I can’t and you know that Lydia.” She breathed out, “I’m not like you who have parents with money and can go shopping every other day.”

“I know that Syd.” Lydia said apologetically, “I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just figure something out.” She told her, “But I should get going. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Kay bye.”

She tossed her phone onto her bed before going through her closet again. She was just about to give up when her eyes caught a piece of clothing that didn’t look like something she owned.

Curious, she grabbed from the back and was startled to see it was a lime green conversation t-shirt with the words of _Hello Sexy_ that was paired with a set of obnoxious ruby red lips. It definitely wasn’t hers seeing as it was too big for her and something she wouldn’t own. It wasn’t something that Scott would have either, seeing as he wasn’t that big into conversation shirts. The only one she knew that wore them was…

_Stiles._

Now, she remembered seeing him in it. It was back in the middle of the summer when he had stayed the night. Scott and Stiles got into the food fight, pulling her into it too, when their mom was at work; they were covered in mashed potatoes and corn and gravy and other foods. It must have gotten lost when they did the laundry.

Sydney bit her lip, seemingly in thought as she stared at the shirt, eyes shooting to her desk at the scissors. She quickly moved to grab and walked out of her room before she could talk herself out of it.

As she made her way to her mother’s room, she paused when she overheard her brother and Stiles talking

“Werewolves.” Stiles said making her tense before scolding herself, _There’s no such thing as werewolves Sydney._

She heard her brother annoyance as he spoke, “Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I’m picking up Allison in a couple of hours.

“I saw you on the field today, Scott.” Stiles said seriously, “Okay, what you did wasn’t just amazing, all right? It was impossible.” Her breath caught in her throat; she had missed practice today because she had a meeting with the yearbook committee and then the editor of the school paper wanted to talk to her about the first issue.

“Yeah, so I made a good shot.” Scott waved it off as nothing. She mentally cursed her brother for being so Scott. _He just like dad sometimes,_ she thought bitterly.

“No, you made an incredible shot, I mean,” Stiles paused to gather his thoughts, “The way you moved, your speed and reflexes. People can’t just do that overnight. And there’s the vision and the sense and don’t think I haven’t noticed that you don’t need your inhaler anymore.”

She furrowed her brows wondering how she could’ve missed that important piece of information. _What’s going on with us, Scottie?_ She asked herself.

“And then there’s whatever is going on with your sister.” Her heart stopped as she shuffled closer quietly.

“Wait-what? What’s going on with Sydney?” Her brother asked worriedly.

“You know what. It’s the same thing that’s happening to you.” Stiles said and Sydney was wondering where he was going with this.

“She was never bitten!” Scott cried out and she hoped against hope that their mom didn’t hear them. “She made sure it wouldn’t kill me. She saved me.” Her heart warmed at his words as tears gathered in her eyes.

“Yeah? And how did she do that?” Stiles was baiting him, she realized. He was trying get Scott to talk about what she had done and what he had felt

“I don’t know. She was standing there and then when it lunged at me she emitted this energy and knocked it away. It was,” he paused, but not knowing how to describe it.

“Impossible?” Stiles offered.

“Yeah.”

She walked away not wanting to hear anymore.

When she entered her mother’s room, the t-shirt and scissor were clutched to her chest and tears were still clouding her eyes.

“Sydney? What’s wrong?” Her mother asked as she rushed over to her daughter at the sight of the tears.

She shook her head, sniffling lightly, with a small smile. “Nothing. It’s just Scott; he’s a pretty awesome brother.” She told her mother, though she paused for a moment, “Even if I want to kill him half the time and forever question his choice in friends.” She said as an afterthought.

Her mom raised an eyebrow, “Okay. Was there something you needed?” She asked changing the subject.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I found this and I was wondering if you could help me cut this to fit me?” She asked holding the shirt and scissors out.

Her mother grabbed the shirt, unfolding it to get a better look, and looked back at her when she noticed what was on it.

“This is a boy’s shirt. In fact this is something Stiles would own.” Her mother noted, “Why do you have one of Stiles shirts Sydney?” She asked and she could hear what her mom was really asking.

“Oh gross mom!” She exclaimed with wide eyes as she took a step back. “I found it in the back of my closet and I realized that I had bought it for him as a gag gift for his birthday, I guess I just never gave it to him.” She lied not wanting to tell her that it really was his shirt.

Her mom eyed her for a moment before nodding, “Okay then. Now how do you want to cut it?” She asked as they moved over the bed.

“Something fun, maybe? There’s a party at Jackson’s tonight and I wanted to do something different.” She explained as her mother now eyed the shirt critically.

“Alright I’ve got an idea, but why don’t you go shower and chose the rest of the outfit while I work on it okay?” Her mom suggested.

Sydney let out a relieved breath and hugged her, “You’re the best ever!” She said happily before running back into hallway where she bumped into Stiles.

She stumbled as they grabbed onto each other for balance. “Where’s the fire Pix?”

“Don’t call me that.” She snapped making him grin.

“But why not? I think it suits you.” He said and she glared at him.

“I’ve got to get ready.” She said pushing her way past him. A warm and strong hand grabbed her wrist making her stop and look back at the boy. He looked serious and it was such a strange sight that it had her turning around to face him.

“What’s wrong?” She asked with concern lacing her tone.

“Keep an eye on Scott.” He told her.  
  
“Why?”

“It’s a full moon; brings out the weird in people.” He said vaguely before he let go of her and walked away. She watched his retreating back move downstairs and she had to wonder if his crazy theory about werewolves was right.

_Of course not Sydney. He’s just being Stiles,_ she told herself as she went into her room.

* * *

**Hour and Half Later**

She was just finishing curling her hair when there was knock on her door.

“Come in.” She called out as she unplugged the curling iron and setting it off to the side to cool down.

Her mom poked her head in with a smile. She turned around; a little excited to see what she had come up with.

“What do you think?” Her mom asked as she presented it to her.

She flipped it over to see the back and she thought it was perfect.

The neck was cut wider so that it was falling off her shoulder when she would put it on. The back was sliced and cut and the strands of fabric were knotted to make it a little tighter than it originally would have been. She loved it, but she was a little surprised that her mom made something that she knew she couldn’t wear a bra with it.

“It’s awesome mom.” She told her as she made her way to the bathroom. “Let me try it on.”

A few minutes later, she walked back into the room with a beaming smile. “It’s perfect.”

Her mother smiled at her with a teasing glint in her eyes, “I’m sure Stiles is going to love it too.”

Sydney froze while she was on her way to her vanity. “Why would you say that?” Her heart raced and for a moment she thought that the Sheriff somehow told her mom about what had happened in the woods.

“It was a tiny detail you overlooked, Syd.” The older woman said with a small smile, “His name was written on the tags.”

She groaned, not believing she forgot about that. It was something every lacrosse player did. It didn’t matter if it was on their gear, jersey or street clothes, their name would be on the tags.

Whipping around, her eyes were wide, “It’s not what you think!” She said loudly making her mother laugh.

“You have a crush on her brother’s best friend. It’s normal sweetie.”  Her mom told her with a gentle laugh in her tone causing her to blush.

“I don’t have a crush on Stiles!”

“Whatever you say, Syd.” Her mother said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

“I don’t!” Sydney yelled after her and her mom just continued laughing before she heard her talking to Scott about Allison.

She turned back to mirror, grumbling as she grabbed her eyeliner.

_I don’t have a crush on him._

* * *

**Few Hours Later**  
**Jackson’s House**  
  
Sydney was the first thing Stiles had spotted when he walked into the party, which was weird in itself as Lydia was usually all he ever saw, but since the night in the woods instead of strawberry blond hair, bright colored eyes and glossed lips invading his thoughts, it was of black hair, dark eyes, and chapped lips. Complete opposite of each other; it would be fitting that they were best friends.

She was with Lydia and Allison and they were laughing as Scott and Danny were talking, Jackson was nowhere to be seen most likely sulking at Scott having all of the attention.

She looked beautiful when she laughed. Her eyes, that looked darker and mysterious with her smoky eye shadow, were sparkling; her cheeks were flushed from the mixture of laughter, drinking, dancing and the heat; her hair was curled gently compared to the waves that were usually adorned in her hair.

Just then she looked over and locked eyes with him. He watched as she froze having not expected him. She said something Lydia and Allison before she made her way to him.

As she walked over to him, he noticed her clothing: black heeled booties, black skinny jean and _holy crap, is that my shirt?_ He asked himself as she grabbed his wrist when she close enough and started to pull him into the house.

Once they were kitchen where only a few people were hanging around in, she whirled around.

“Is that my shirt?” He asked before she could say anything.

Her dark eyes were wide and her shiny lips were parted. “Um-what?” She asked hesitantly reaching over to scratch her shoulder. His eyes followed her fingers as they moved over her exposed skin.

“That’s my shirt isn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Stiles. I found this in my closet.” She denied.

He narrowed his eyes, moving closer forcing her to hurriedly step back. They repeated this movement a couple more times before her back hit the wall effectively trapping her between it and Stiles’ body which was warm and inviting and _No! No, it was annoying and unnecessary and what is he doing?_ She yelled in her head as she felt warm fingers the skin where her shoulder and neck met.

His fingers dipped under the neck of the shirt and she let out a startled gasp, her hands shooting up to his chest to push him away. “What the hell are you doing?” She asked shocked at the bold move.

“Checking the tag.”

“It’s not there dumbass; it was cut off.” She snapped at him finally able to push him away. “See?” She turned around, moving her hair off to the side and flipped the neck line over to show him the lack of tag, but he didn’t noticed as he stared wide eyed at the sight before him.

He wasn’t paying attention earlier when she had dragged him in here, but now that it was there he couldn’t help his mouth drying at the tanned skin of her back that was visible from the knotted slits of _his_ shirt and holy of all things, because of the way it was, she wasn’t able to wear a bra and if that isn’t one of the hottest things he’s ever seen and it really shouldn’t be since this is freaking _Sydney._

He swallowed thickly before speaking, “I know that’s my shirt Sydney. I remember leaving it at your house this summer.” He caught her in her lie.

She sighed, turning back to face him, “So what if it is your shirt?”

“Well I’m curious as the style you’re using it as.” He wondered looking at her with those honey colored eyes that seemed to be getting to her lately. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She asked herself.

“It just a style I wanted to try. It’s nothing.” She told him.

He looked at her like he didn’t believe a word she was saying and a small part of her didn’t either

“Whatever. Now, for the real question,” She changed the subject, “what are you doing here? I’m pretty sure Jackson didn’t invite you.” She pointed out.

He winced at the unintentional dig at his lack of popularity, “I came to keep an eye on Scott.”

“Seriously? Stiles, when you do things like this and show up around all the time, people are going start talking, you do realize that, right?” She asked him rhetorically, “Beside you had to have known I would be looking out for him.”

“Not if you’re distracted with your friends and…” He trailed off, some reason not wanting to finish the sentence as he realized that other guys were looking at Sydney like they would usually look at a pretty girl. And the thought of other guys looking at her like that left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

In a completely platonic and brotherly way.

She raised an eyebrow knowing what he wasn’t saying, but choose not to comment as she grabbed his wrist and gently pulled to the door where they could see clearly see Scott.

“Stiles, he’s fine.” She said gently, waving a hand in the direction of her brother, where they could see that he and Allison were now dancing. She glanced over to see that the wariness didn’t leave his eyes. _Something is really bothering him_ , she told herself.

Placing a gentle hand on his bicep, she tugged slightly to have him facing her instead of her brother, “What’s really going on?” She asked him softly, stepping closer to him.

“It’s not a joke anymore.” He said, his voice coming out in a hurried whisper.

She looked at him, confusion in her brown eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“When we were looking for Scott’s inhaler, remember how I started kidding around about Scott becoming a werewolf?” He questioned, his honey colored eyes were serious as they peered into her own.

Her throat tightened and stomach twisted because she could suddenly see where he was going with the question and somehow for some _psychotic_ reason she’s not that surprised nor is she so willing to dismiss it like before.

“You think it’s real.” It wasn’t a question and the ball in her stomach twisted even more because she’s not surprised.

Why isn’t she surprised?

“Very real.”

“Okay. So what do we do?” She asked him and she smiled in reluctant amusement as he stared at her with a startled expression.

“Okay?” He repeated seemingly unable to think that she believed him. “Do you know what I’m implying? How are you not freaking out about this?”

“Scott’s a werewolf and it’s a full moon.” She answered nonchalantly like they were discussing their history assignment, “Stiles trust me when I say that me freaking out right now is not in our best interest. I can do that at home in the privacy of my room. Now can we please get Scott home before he decides to beast out in front of our classmates?”

He stared at her for a moment as he blinked rapidly before he shook himself out of it.

“Right. Right. I’m just going to go talk to him. Try to convince him to-where did he go? Where did he go Sydney?” He asked urgently as his eyes quickly flickered around the area in search of his best friend.

Sydney stood next to him catching sight of a familiar head. She grabbed Stiles’ arm as she pointed in the direction with her other hand. “There. Bring him home. I’ll talk to Allison.”

He nodded heading into the direction she pointed at as she made her way to her brother’s date.

Just as she appeared next to Allison, she heard a vaguely familiar voice. “Allison?” Both she and the girl in question turned around. She tensed when she spotted Derek Hale standing in front of them.

Her fist clenched and the energy flowed through her veins as he continued to speak, “I’m a friend of Scott’s. My name is Derek.”

“Uh-hi Derek.” Allison greeted cautiously stealing a glance at Sydney. She was startled to the glare she was aiming at the older boy.

“Friend of Scott’s, huh? Strange I’ve never seen you around before.” Sydney told him causing him to shift his attention to her.

“We met at the veterinary office where he works. Helped patch my dog up over the summer.” He explained, his sharp eyes never leaving her face.

“Really? Cause Scott and I work the exact same schedule and I don’t remember seeing you.” She caught him in his lie.

His eyes narrowed and her hand unclenched with a small twist. A small and quick trail of sparks flew from her hand and rushed towards Derek, hitting him in his shoulder. He flinched slightly as pain flared through his body. He eyed her curiously at the display of instinctive magic.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” He asked tensely making her stand up straighter and shifting her body so Allison was slightly behind her.

“You’re friends with Scott and yet you don’t even know that he has a sister? Tsk. Tsk.” She shook her head at the man.

“Never came up in conversation.”

“I’m sure.” She mocked before turning around to talk to Allison. “Scott wasn’t feeling well and wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry that he left so abruptly like he did. He’s would like to make it up to you when he’s feeling better.”

Allison blinked having not expected to be spoken to. She took a moment to process the words before nodding. “Uh-yeah. Okay, tell him I hope he feels better.”

“I will, but do you want a lift home? I can drive you if you want.” Sydney offered.

Allison’s gaze flickered between her and Derek. “Yeah that’ll be okay. I’m just going to say bye to Lydia.”

Sydney nodded and made sure to keep an eye on her as she walked away.

Once she was at a safe distance she whipped around to face Derek.

“What did you do to my brother?” She hissed at him taking a step closer to him as he stood there.

“I didn’t do anything to him.”  
  
“ _Bullshit you didn’t._ ” She sneered, “All I know is that Scott gets bitten by _something_ and then you appear the very next day. Never mind the fact that the moment I saw you, something warned you away from him and you left as quickly as you came.”

“It wasn’t to warn me away from him.” He stated calmly and it irritated her so much that she wanted to slap him.

“What do you mean?”

“That warning it came from you. You,” he pointed to her, “were warning me away from you and that other kid.”

“Why would I do that? _How_ would I do that? And why wouldn’t I warn you away from Scott too?” She asked him as confusion slowly started to replace the anger.

“Because you knew Scott could take care of himself.” He pointed out and she reluctantly agreed with him, “As for the other two questions it’s fairly easy. Why because you wanted nothing to happen to your friend and while you’re powerful, you don’t know how to control it.”

“Control _what?_ Why would I control anything? _”_

He looked at her, taking in her confusion and fear of something unknown.  
  
“Because you’re a witch.”


	6. They Always have Each Other's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott confronts Derek, but they're attacked. Stiles tells him that Sydney covered for him with Allison, but before he can really appreciate his sister, he's gets a surprise.

**With Scott and Stiles**  
**Same Time**

As Stiles walked away from Sydney, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about everything that he learned in the past week.

His best friend is werewolf because _surprise!_ They’re real.

Derek Hale is back from where ever he was and is also most likely a werewolf, possibly the one who bit Scott.

His best friend’s twin sister is somehow a powerful supernatural being, but what that is has yet to be determined.

And he was oddly surprised that kissing Sydney was pleasant.

Why though, he didn’t know that answer to, but he put in the back of his mind for right now as he had other things to worry about right now.

As he reached Scott, he glanced over to where he last saw Allison and was relieved when he spotted Sydney with her, but tensed back up when he noticed Derek standing in front of them. Whatever he was saying was apparently getting on Sydney’s last nerves as he recognized the expression on her face.

When Allison walked away leaving Sydney alone with Derek, he wanted to rush Scott to the car as fast as he could so he could come back to get her away from the older man.

She was in his face, talking to him angrily and he noted with a hint of pride that Derek certainly wasn’t expecting someone as tiny as Sydney McCall to be so fiery.

He was brought back to his situation when Scott pushed away from him. Looking at his best friend in confusion, “Scott?”

“Go away.” The other boy muttered as he continued to move away from him.

“Scott, it’s me. Come on man, I can help.” Stiles tried to reason with him.

“No! Listen, you got to find Allison.” Scott told him urgently as his eyes slammed shut as an intense pain filled his entire being.

Stiles glanced back over to Sydney to see a dumbfounded look on her face; it disappeared in time as Allison walked up to her. She said something to Derek before she and Allison walked away and out of his sight.

“She’s fine, okay? I saw her get ride from the party. She’s fine, all right?” Stiles assured him, knowing that Sydney would watch out for the other girl.

“No, I think I know who it is.”

“Just let me in. We can try-” Scott interrupted him.

“It’s Derek.” Stiles shot back to where he last saw the older boy to see that he was no longer there. His stomach knotted up with worry for the two girls. “Derek Hale is the werewolf. He’s the one that bit me and he’s the one that killed that girl in the woods.”

“Scott, don’t worry. Sydney drove Allison home.” Stiles said, but the worry wouldn’t leave him alone.

Scott tensed even more at the mention of his sister. Pushing against his friend, he rushed off leaving a baffled Stiles behind.

“Scott!”

* * *

**Hale Property**

“Where are they?” Scott snapped as he approached him. The last time he felt this angry was when his dad had walked out on them and Sydney had kept crying for their dad to make her nightmare go away like he used too. He ended up climbing into her bed to comfort like she did with him when he had his own bad dreams.

They had become each other’s protectors.

They might run in different circles at school and they might be complete opposites in personalities, but when either one was hurt they were there for each other and everyone in the class knew that.

“Allison’s safe. From you.” Derek informed him and while Scott was relieved that she was safe, he was irritated at the insinuation that he would hurt her. But what about…

“And my sister?” He demanded.

Something flickered in the blue eyes of his companion. “She’s probably at home right now, but I think you know that she can protect herself. Especially now.”

“Do you know what’s happening to her?” He asked because he needed to know if she was going to be okay. She had to be okay.

“She’s powerful, Scott. A lot more powerful then what they’re going to realize. You weren’t the only one affected that night.”

“What’s going on with her, Derek?” Scott snapped, irritated at the vague answer.

“She’s a witch.”

It was silent after that for a moment before Scott laughed almost harshly.

“A witch? There’s no such thing.” Scott argued.

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Like there’s no such thing as werewolves?”

Scott froze at his words and somehow he couldn’t find a way around them.

His sister is a witch.

He’s a werewolf.

_What’s next? Vampires?_ He thought sarcastically.

After that it was blur as he and Derek were suddenly attacked by a group of people. They ran deep into the woods escaping them, but as they fired their weapons, an arrow pierced his arm, pinning his arm to a nearby tree.

He watched as they stood in front of him, about 10 feet between them. Tensing when he heard the ringleader say, “Take him.”

He couldn’t see Derek, but he was grateful when two of the people were tossed to the side. The ringleader stiffened, grabbing his hand gun, slowly looking out into the dark woods. When his back turned, Derek appeared and broke the arrow, allowing him to move.

He stumbled against a tree when they were far enough away as a burning sensation rushed through him.

They stood in a tense silence as they listened carefully.

“Who were they?” Scott asked quietly, his hand reaching to his injured arm. He hissed when pain radiated from it; pulling his fingers away as the tips shined brightly in the moonlight with his blood.

“Hunters.” Derek answered just as quiet. “The kind that have been hunting us for centuries.”

Scott raised an eyebrow, “Us? Don’t you mean you?” He asked rhetorically, “You did this to me!”

Derek shook his head, his blue eyes oddly gentle and understanding for the younger boy, “Is it really so bad, Scott? You can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could hope for. You’ve been given something that most people would kill for. The bite was a gift.”

Scott clenched his jaw, his brown eyes swirling with a mixture of emotions, confusion, conflict, and eagerness just to name some. “I don’t want it.”

“You’re lying and you know it. I’ve seen you since you’ve been bitten. Your confidence its grabbing people’s attention, just like with lacrosse.” Derek pointed out. “You’re no longer being called Sydney’s pathetic excuse of a brother and you’re happy about that. People are finally recognizing you for _you_ , not because of your sister.”

“So what if I am? How is this going to work? Regular teenager by day and werewolf by night?” Scott asked sarcastically. “I have no idea what I’m doing. So, no, Derek, I really don’t want it.”

“You will and I’m going to help learn how to control it. So, you and me,” Derek said pointed between them, “Scott, we’re brothers now.”

“Brothers?”

Derek nodded, “Brothers.”

Scott raised an eyebrow, “Somehow I don’t think Sydney is going to like that.”

The older boy grimaced lightly, recalling his _conversation_ with the other McCall twin. “She will if she knows I’m just trying to help.”

Scott snorted, “Good luck trying to convince her. I don’t know if you realized, but she kind of overprotective.”

Derek rubbed his shoulder absently and was surprised to still feel a slight twinge flare up at the contact.

“I noticed.” He said blandly.

* * *

**Beacon Hills High**  
**Next Day**

Scott and Stiles walked out of the building as school let out. As they headed towards Stiles’ jeep, Scott’s eyes caught the sight of Allison talking to Danny, Lydia and his sister.

“You know what actually worries me the most?” He asked suddenly as he stopped in the middle of sidewalk. Stiles paused in front of him and followed his line of sight.

“If you say Allison, I’m going to punch you in the head.” Stiles stated seriously and Scott nearly laughed at the absurdity of his threat.

“She probably hates me now.”

Stiles sighed as he glanced back at the girls, who were now laughing at something Danny had said. His own eyes landing on Sydney, appreciating the way her smile had her looking even prettier.

He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts as he forced his eyes to look at Lydia, who still could make his heart race and palms sweat even with this new confusion concerning his best friend’s sister.

“She doesn’t hate you. Trust me.” He said eventually.

Scott shot him distressed look. “How do you know?”

“Because Sydney took her home from the party last night.” Stiles told him like it explained everything.

“So?”

Stiles shook his head at his best friend. “Seriously Scott? Do you honestly think that your sister would let Allison think you ditched her? Sydney had your back.”

A rush of gratitude and love for his sister hit him that he nearly had to stop himself from running up to her and hugging tightly.

_Sydney had your back._

_Just like always._

“What did she tell her?”

Stiles shrugged, “That you weren’t feeling good, but that you were worried that Allison didn’t have a ride home and that you asked Sydney to look out for her.” He said, “Looks like you owe her.”

Scott smiled sardonically, “Don’t I always?”

“You know you could always tell Allison the truth. Also, revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you’re a frickin’ werewolf.” Stiles suggested, “No?” He noticed the look on Scott’s face wasn’t amused.

“Hey just a thought.”

They started walking again; half way to Stiles’ jeep they were approached by Allison and Sydney.

“Allison! Hi.” Scott greeted a little too enthusiastically causing Stiles to snicker and Sydney to shake her head at him, but Allison smiled shyly at him.

“Hey Scott. Stiles.” The girl greeted. A slightly uncomfortable silence fell between the four of them.

Scott glanced between his best friend and his sister, hoping they would get the message and leave, but Stiles was perfectly content to stay where he was. His sister was obviously more understanding as she quickly caught on to her brother’s unasked question.

“Stiles, I just remembered that I needed to talk to you.” Sydney said randomly, startling the boy mentioned.

“Okay. What’s up?”

She shook her head as she grabbed his hand, “Not here. Come on. We’ll meet you at the jeep Scottie.” She said over her shoulder as she dragged the other boy to his vehicle.

“Wha-? Pix! Would you slow down?” They heard Stiles say.

“Stop calling me that!” Was Sydney’s response.

“Well you know that’s not going to happen.”

Scott shook his head at their antics and he couldn’t help, but wonder if they were going to be like this when they were adults. It would be an amusing, granted they could kill each other by then too.

“So what happened?” Allison’s voice asked making him focus onto her. Her brown eyes were big and peering up at him with concern and her dark hair was falling over her shoulders in soft waves. She was looking really pretty today and he couldn’t find anything to say.

“I’m really sorry for leaving like that.” He ended up saying to her. She glanced over her shoulder where Sydney was with Stiles. She had her camera out like she always did at the end of the day and Stiles was talking rapidly about something with hand gestures and all. Every so often she would look up at the boy, showing that she was paying attention, and respond with a small soft smile.

“Sydney said that you weren’t feeling well.” Allison recalled as she turned away from her new friend.

As much as he hated lying to her, he knew that if he told her the truth she would think he was insane beside even if on the off chance she did believe him, he didn’t want her to get hurt.

“Yeah. It hit me out of nowhere.” He explained, “Again I’m really sorry.”

She smiled up at him tenderly and his heart picked up in speed at the sight of it aimed at him. _She really is pretty_ , he thought sappily.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re feeling better.” She told him quietly, her brown eyes were soft sending warm tingles down his spine.

He glanced down at his shoes with a familiar feeling of nervousness. “So, can I make it up to you sometime?” He asked hopefully, “I swear I won’t fall ill again.” He joked.

Allison let out a small tinkling giggle that had him grinning goofily down at her.

“Definitely yes.” She agreed. Before she could say anything else, someone was calling out her name. Looking over her shoulder, a tall thin man appeared in sight. “That’s my dad. I better go.”

Scott, having looked up as well, stared in a stunned silence as she walked away.

It wasn’t until they drove off and Sydney standing in front of him that he said something.

_“Holy shit.”_


	7. More Questions than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Scott and Allison are talking, Sydney and Stiles have their own conversation about what's been happening. Sydney recalls her talk with Scott from the night before and Scott realizes that Allison's dad was one of the hunters.

**With Stiles and Sydney**  
 **Same Time**   
  
The air around them was awkward.   
  
Sydney stood there watching Scott not so subtly stare at Allison as the girl was looking at the ground shyly. Stiles seemed content to just stand there and not say anything as she glanced between the three.  
  
Looking closer to her brother, she noted that he seemed to being nearly buzzing with nerves to talk to Allison by himself and she sighed inwardly at the lack of courage from him.   
  
_Honestly Scottie! If you want to talk to her then tell us to get lost_ , she scolded him lightly in her head, but she did recognize that this was the first girl that he had feelings for and that he doesn’t have the same experience with dating like she does.   
  
“Stiles, I just remembered that I needed to talk to you.” She said randomly, startling the boy mentioned and she could practically see that relief and gratitude rolling off of Scott.   
  
“Okay. What’s up?”   
  
She shook her head as she grabbed his hand, “Not here. Come on. We’ll meet you at the jeep Scottie.” She said over her shoulder as she dragged the other boy to his vehicle.   
  
“Wha-? Pix! Would you slow down?” Stiles asked as he tugged to have his hand released.   
  
“Stop calling me that!” She responded, tightening her grip. “Well you know that’s not going to happen.” He told her and she sighed tiredly _because of course_ she knew that because he loved irritating her and what better way to do that then call her by the nickname that while was fitting, annoyed her to know end.   
  
“Unfortunately.” She muttered as they stopped by the jeep and opened the passenger door.   
  
“And you know you love that name.” He quipped having heard her.   
  
She rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything as she threw her book bag in the front seat followed by her camera bag in a gentler manner. Before closing the door, she made sure to grab her camera.   
  
“Come on Pix can’t you put that away for five minutes?” Stiles asked rhetorically.   
  
Ignoring the nickname again, “Well you know that’s not going to happen.” She shot his own words back at him, making him shake his head with a smile.   
  
He watched as she flipped through the photos that were stored on there. He knew that there would be a couple hundred, maybe more, from just today. Her eyes were taking in the moments that she had caught involving her friends or other students that she didn’t know that well. He noticed that she took some of teachers that were getting ready for class or in the middle of teaching.   
  
She had an amazing talent for capturing small insignificant yet meaningful moments.   
  
“So, have you learned anything new about what’s going on with Scott?” She asked him.   
  
He glanced over at his best friend to see that he was being awkward with Allison, which didn’t surprise him at all.   
  
“Not really.” He ran a hand over his head. “It’s just going to be one of those things that we’re going have learn as we go.”   
  
“Derek’s going to be helping him.” She remembered Scott telling her that after he had gotten home with the arm of his shirt torn and bloodied and it reminded her of just the beginning of the week when he had gotten bit.   
  
_Sydney was thankful that their mother had a late shift at the hospital tonight as she clumsily rushed downstairs. She had been anxiously watching out for Scott since she got home from dropping Allison off._  
  
 _Her arm was burning._  
  
 _Rubbing the phantom pain as she skidded to a stop as the door shut behind her brother. She watched with worried eyes as he leaned heavily against the door looking way too defeated for someone who just made first line and was finally making a name for himself._  
  
 _“Scottie.” She called out softly not wanting to spook him. He looked up and her heart nearly broke at the sight of his worn and weary eyes. She rushed to his side wondering what had happened. “Scottie, what’s wrong?”_  
  
 _“He called it a gift. Said that it was helping me become my own person and not someone being recognized as your pathetic excuse of a brother. How can that be when I didn’t even know who I was then?” He asked quietly and she wondered if he meant to say these things out loud. “_  
  
 _As much as I hate to admit it, Derek’s right, Scott. It’s time that you were known for you, not because you’re my twin brother.” She agreed gently, gripping his arm to lead him to the living room to sit on the couch, “Though you were never called a pathetic excuse of a brother.”_  
  
 _He shot her a look that he didn’t believe her and she shook her head. “It’s true. No one ever called you that at least not to my face.”_  
  
 _“What about Jackson?”_  
  
 _She rolled her eyes, “Jackson’s a jealous asshole.”_  
  
 _“Jealous? Why would he be jealous of me?” Scott asked confused._  
  
 _She sat next to him, her side pressing into his and she soaked in the warmth her brother provided to her chilled bones._  
  
 _“Do you remember homeroom on the first day?” She asked him quietly, continuing when he nodded, “Jackson had said something along the same lines to me earlier and well you know how I react when someone does rag on you.” She said knowingly as he grimaced slightly making her laugh, “I had said some harsh things about his adoptive family and walked away before he could say anything back.”_  
  
 _“What does this have to do with anything, Sydney?”_  
  
 _“I’m getting there.” She admonished lightly, “Lydia had came in and told me that Jackson was jealous of we had.” She took a deep breath, “Said that he was jealous that we had someone that we would drop anything and everything for. That we have a family that loves us unconditionally.”_  
  
 _“So, he’s jealous that I have you and mom?” He asked to be sure._  
  
 _She nodded, “He knows that we would always do anything in our power to help each other and he feels like he doesn’t have that.”_  
  
 _He didn’t say anything for a moment and she took the time to enjoy being in her brother’s presence. She loved her friends and she loved her life, but there were just days where she just wanted to stay home in her pajamas with the TV playing British shows while she and Scott eat pizza for lunch and Chinese for dinner. Then their mom would come home and she would join them as they put in a movie._  
  
 _She loved those nights._  
  
 _Because Scott really was her best friend in the whole world and she would be absolutely lost without him._  
  
 _“Derek agreed to help me.” He said suddenly. She turned to look at him, trying to gauge on his feelings on the matter._  
  
 _“That might be a good idea.” She said slowly, “Until we figure out why this happened, you learning to be in control should be a priority.”_  
  
 _“But from Derek? Can we really trust him?” He asked seriously. “I don’t think we really have choice in the matter, Scott. He’s the only one we know who could help you.”_  
  
 _“He said that we’re brothers now.”_  
  
 _She snorted, “Does that make me his sister?” She asked sarcastically._  
  
 _She looked over, confused, when she felt him tense. “He told me what you are. Or at least what he thinks you are.”_  
  
 _“A witch.”_  
  
 _He gave her a startled expression and she gave him a tense smile, “He told me at the party just before Allison and I left.”_  
  
 _“Werewolves, witches, and hunters.” Scott listed._  
  
 _“Oh my.”_  
  
 _“How is this going to work, Syd? How are we going go on with our life now that we’re…” He trailed off, not knowing how to finish._  
  
 _“The start of a bad supernatural movie?” She continued lightly and he grimaced though nodded reluctantly._  
  
 _Sydney blew out a breath, “You learn from Derek. Take in what he says while you try to be who you are at heart.”_  
  
 _“And who’s that?” He asked quietly and she rested her head on his shoulder as she gave his arm a reassuring squeeze._  
  
 _“A guy would do anything to protect the people he cares about. A guy that will always look for another way when it seems that things are getting to bad. A guy that knows right from wrong, good from evil.” She explained to him softly._  
  
 _She felt more then heard him sighing. “You have an awful lot of faith in me, Sydney Maeve.” She punched him lightly in his side at the use of her middle name causing him to chuckle._  
  
 _“Well someone has to if you won’t.”_  
  
 _They sat in a comfortable silence as they savored the soothing presence of each other._  
  
 _“What about you? How are you going to learn to control your powers?” He asked._  
  
 _She blew out a breath, trying to determine where this sinking feeling in her stomach was coming from at his question. She herself wondered the same thing since arriving home from the party. Scott would reluctantly being working with Derek as he was the only one with the knowledge her brother needed. Stiles would be there to be supportive and help with the research of anything really._  
  
 _But who would she have?_  
  
 _She couldn’t tell her mother or Lydia for the fear of her sanity being called into question. Any research that Stiles would find would most likely be a bust. They didn’t have anyone in their life that could train her to harness her powers. She knew that Stiles and Scott would be there for her, but it won’t be much really if she didn’t have a mentor._  
  
 _“I guess I’ll have to learn as I go.” She told him quietly._   
  
“Sydney?” Stiles’ voice brought her back to reality. “Where’d you go Pix?” He asked her quietly, eyes searching for the answer.   
  
She blinked, looking up at him with a small reassuring smile. “I was just thinking.”   
  
He looked he wanted to question her further as he didn’t believe her, but she shook her head. “I’m fine, Stiles.”   
  
He nodded, but he still didn’t look liked he believed her.   
  
“So,” he stretched out cautiously and she nearly rolled her eyes, “how do you feel about Derek working with Scott?” He asked quietly and as she looked up at him, his eyes were gleaming with concern for her.  
  
Her throat tighten with an unfamiliar emotion, but she knew that she was grateful that he was in her and Scott’s life, showing them an endless amount of loyalty and friendship. Even if he was a pain in the ass most of the time.   
  
“Personally? He should stay the hell away from Scott, especially if he _did_ kill that girl.” She told him seriously, but couldn’t help, but think that even though the timing of his return with the location of the body clearly stated that he did kill that girl, she thought it was too much of a coincidence. It was too obvious. “Logically, though? I can see it helping Scott a lot.”   
  
Sydney looked over to see Allison looking over her shoulder to a tall, thin man. Recognizing him, she told Stiles that she would be right back before he could say anything about what she had just revealed to him.   
  
As she walked over to her brother, she noticed his expression. An uncomfortable feeling knotted in her stomach as she followed his gaze to the same man that had called Allison’s name.   
  
“Scott?” She called out as she placed a hand on his arm, hoping to force his attention on to her.   
  
He didn’t respond causing her to shake his arm and speaking more firmly, _“Scott.”_   
  
He finally looked at her and his brown eyes were wide and confused with a hint of fear. “Oh shit.”   
  
“What’s wrong?” She asked worriedly.   
  
“Allison’s dad shot me.” He whispered and it took her a moment to process his words because he seriously didn’t just say what she thought he said?   
  
“What?” She questioned dumbly.   
  
“Last night. Her dad shot me. With a crossbow.” He said brokenly.   
  
She blinked up at him slowly, “He shot you.” It was a statement, but she had said as a question.   
  
He nodded.   
  
“With a _crossbow?_ ” This she had asked because a crossbow? Seriously? 

Who even uses them?   
  
Hunters that’s who apparently.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Well that’s awkward.” She finally said after a moment to process that new development.   
  
Scott shot her an anxious look, “ _Awkward?_ Sydney! The girl that I like has a father that is a werewolf hunter and all you can say is that it’s awkward.” He whispered to her as he cautiously looked around to make sure no one could over here them.   
  
“Well it sure as puts a strain when you meet the parents.” She joked, but at his unamused expression she quickly dropped the humor.   
  
“Look Scott it’s not an ideal situation I’ll give you that, but there’s nothing you can do about it.” She told him seriously, “Just make sure that you don’t reveal anything about your _furry little problem,_ ” She grinned slightly at the scowl he sent her, “to Allison or her father. You just have to relax or he’ll become suspicious. Okay?”   
  
He took a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves as he nodded. “Okay.”   
  
“Great! Now let’s go before Stiles gets antsy.” She said, pulling him towards his friend, who was now pacing the length of his jeep as he waited for them.   
  
He looked up, his gaze shifting between the two of them before finally settling on Scott.   
  
“Everything okay?”   
  
Her brother nodded once more, “At the moment, yeah.”   
  
Stiles nodded, “Alright let’s get out of here.” He said as he rushed over to the driver’s side. Sydney hoped into the back making sure to grab her book bag that still rested on the passenger seat.   
  
Once they were all situated, Stiles drove off towards the McCall home. On the way, Sydney could help, but start to wonder just who Allison Argent really was.


	8. Freaking Out is Good for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney starts a journal of all the weird and meets Werewolf Scott. Also there are tears and some hysterics too.

She chewed on her nail as she stared at the screen. The word document that was being displayed was mocking her at the ridiculousness of what was typed out. She had come up with the idea last night after she had trouble falling asleep, her mind too loud to shut off. So, she decided to start writing everything about her and Scott’s… _situation_ down. At first she thought about writing in an actual journal, but thought better of it, thinking she would have to keep it on her at all time and it had the possibility of becoming lost.   
  
Then she realized that she would just get everything out on her computer, keeping an electronic journal. She still didn’t want to leave it on her computer making her decide to go to the tech store in the mall later today and grab a flash drive to keep on her. Maybe she would put it on a chain and where it around her neck.   
  
Looking over at what she wrote, she started off with the night that Scott got bitten and everything kind of snowballed from there. In between paragraphs and paragraphs of descriptions of what she had been feeling when she let out accidental magic (something that she noticed that only happened when she was either agitated, which was usually at Derek Hale, or protective about Scott), she gave out certain theories and asked questions that were never answered.   
  
She looked at the last few lines that she just typed up.   
  
_Is Derek Hale being framed for murder? If so, by who?_  
  
 _Hunters in Beacon Hills for specific reason, why?_  
  
 _Why does Argent sound so familiar?_   
  
A loud, piercing whistle startled her out of musings, bringing her back to Scott’s lacrosse practice. She jumped when Lydia sat down next to her, letting out a surprised gasp causing her friend to eye her worriedly.   
  
“Are you okay?” The redhead asked hesitantly, “You’ve been jumpy all day.” She noted thinking back to earlier in the day when she spotted her friend with her computer and jumping whenever someone so much breathed near her. She leaned over slightly to look at the screen, only able to catch a few words before Sydney quickly closed the device.   
  
Lydia eyed her again wondering if she read it right. _Murder, hunter, Argent. What is going on with you, Syd?_   
  
“I’m fine.” Sydney said quickly before wincing, “I didn’t sleep that well last night.” She explained as she watched Jackson grab a long stick and go on defense.   
  
She didn’t take in any of the action down at the field as her thoughts strayed back to those questions.   
  
She skipped over Derek and if he murdered that girl seeing as she didn’t have enough evidence to determine anything. She still thought it was too much of a coincidence for him to have actually committed that crime, but she didn’t know if it was because of that or because of the gut feeling she got whenever she was around him.   
  
He was dangerous, she’ll admit that. The dark edge setting her defenses flaring whenever he was around and the magic in her growing. She paused, clenching her fists wishing that she could ask someone about her… _problem_. She wondered if it was hereditary.   
  
Sighing, she went on to the hunters. Something must have brought them here. They must have caught wind of something supernatural and decided to check it out. A thought came to mind. Quickly glancing over the Lydia, who was engrossed with the practice, she opened her computer and typed out a thought.   
  
_Derek returning = hunters arriving?_  
  
With that thought in the back of her mind simmering, she pondered on Argent. There was something about the name that seemed so familiar to her and the life of her she couldn’t figure it out. It was on the tip of her tongue.   
  
“…McCall, what are you waiting for?” The use of her last name caught her attention; bring her focus onto her brother as he charged towards Jackson. She noted that he was merely jogging instead of sprinting, making her think that he was trying to downplay his new found strength.   
  
She winced sympathetically as Jackson mowed him down, she could already feel that ache in her lower back from where he landed.   
  
“Hey, McCall.” Coach called out as he walked towards him, “Hey, McCall.”   
  
As the older man, she heard him say, “My grandmother can move faster than that and she’s dead.” She tensed, tightening her jaw as he ragged on her brother.  
  
Her eyes narrowed worriedly when Scott let out a curt, “Yes Coach!”   
  
“McCall’s gonna do it again!” Coach called out and she closed her computer once more, carefully putting it in her bag before standing up. He repeated the statement as she slowly made her way down the bleachers. She stopped to stand on the first bench, hand gripping the railing.   
  
Something heavy landed on her shoulders, she let out a breath before looking over to see Derek stand watching her before shifting his gaze to the field. She could see the way his body tensed in anticipation making her worried that something was going too happened.   
  
She returned her focus back on Scott, who was back in line, gripping the short stick determinedly. Coach Finstock blew his whistle once, twice and let out a ‘Let’s go.’   
  
This time Scott actually charged towards Jackson, who was tensely standing his ground before he started to throw his body at Scott, who in turn rammed right into his shoulder. Jackson fell to the ground with a pained grunt as he gripped his shoulder. She flinched feeling for him before she found Scott kneeling on the ground gripping his head.   
  
Stiles sprinted to Scott, dragging him away to the locker room as every else, Lydia included, headed to Jackson. She watched as the blond sat up, trying to wave everyone away as he stared angrily after her brother.   
  
She looked back over to Derek to him looking grimly resigned. Narrowing her eyes, she stalked towards him.   
  
“What just happened?” She hissed at him like it was his fault.   
  
He simply gazed down at her, “That was Scott losing control.”   
  
“Control? He’s been a _werewolf_ ,” she whispered harshly, “for a freaking week and a half. He hasn’t learned control!”   
  
“I’ll talk to him, but he can’t play this Saturday.” He told her seriously.   
  
She shook her head, “He’s not going to listen to you, Derek. You’re going to make him give up the one thing that’s making him who he is.”   
  
“Who he is won’t matter if he shifts in front of everyone if he lets the angry get to him. People could get hurt if he plays.”   
  
“You don’t know that.” She insisted.   
  
“Do you really want to take the chance, Sydney?” He asked and she bit her lip actually hating that he was right.   
  
“Fine, but you’re the one telling him.”   
  
He nodded in agreement and started to walk away. She thought back to her journal and one of the questions that had been bothering popped into her mind. She called out to him.   
  
“Are the hunters here because of you?” She asked when he turned back around.   
  
His blue eyes narrowed slightly making her tense in anticipation to start running if she needed to and because the intensity of his eyes was getting to her.   
  
“Yes.” He simply said before walking off.   
  
She stared after him for a moment before rushing to the locker room, a sudden gut feeling that something was happening with Scott.   
  
She pushed people out of the way that were still in the building. She made herself go faster, hoping Scott was okay and calming down and not trying to kill Stiles. Turning sharply at the corner to the locker room, she only paused for a second when she heard a deep growl coming from the room. It was muffled from the doors and from the slight chatter that echoed from the hallways nearby, but she heard it all the same.   
  
She stopped at the door, hearing what sounded like Stiles trying to get away from Scott. She barged in, slamming against the door almost painfully as the door rail dug into her side. One of her feet slipped, unable to grip the floor with the sudden movement making her fall to her knees and slam her shoulder into someone.   
  
Looking up to see Stiles’ face inches from her own, terror written clearly on his face as he glanced at her quickly before shifting his gaze back to Scott, who leaped from the top of the lockers to the ground.   
  
She stared at her brother wide eyed at the glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth. _Holy hell, she thought as the fact that her twin brother was a werewolf finally sunk in. Guess you have to believe it to see it,_ she said to herself absently as he slowly stalked towards them.   
  
Stiles moved quickly, grabbing the fire extinguisher from the wall behind him and setting on at Scott. She watched helplessly as her brother backed away, waving his arms to get the gas away from him. She felt Stiles pull her out of the room as he tossed the extinguisher to the ground and she fell into his chest.   
  
There was silence after that, the only sounds were their heavy breathing as they kept their eyes on the doorway. She swallowed, glancing up at him Stiles, only to tense even more at how close his face was to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips making her remember how they felt against his.   
  
She blinked as his eyes suddenly found hers. She felt him tense as he realized their proximity. He chanced a glance at her lips and she felt the urge to press them against his again. She pushed away from quickly at the thought, stepping back until she flushed against the opposite wall.   
  
Breathing a little easier with space between them, she listened carefully to the locker room. When she didn’t hear anything, she cautiously headed in. She heard Stiles follow her as she took in Scott sitting on the bench, his helmet on the ground at his feet, and his head in his hands.   
  
He was mumbling out their names, “Stiles. Sydney.” He was breathing heavily as he looked up, “What happened?”   
  
Stiles took off his gloves, throwing them onto the ground, “You tried to kill us. Well, mainly me because she didn’t get here until I doused you with the fire extinguisher.”   
  
Sydney walked over to Scott and sat next, silently giving him a soothing presence to focus on. With her shoulder pressed against his, she could slowly feel him releasing the tension from his body.   
  
“It’s like I told you before.” Stiles told him seriously, “It’s the anger, your pulse rising. It’s a trigger.”   
  
“But’s that lacrosse.” Scott cut in desperately, “It’s a pretty violent game, if you hadn’t noticed.”   
  
“Well, it’s gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field.” She visibly flinched at the words bring the boys’ attention to her.   
  
“What? What is it?” Scott asked worriedly.   
  
She shook her, biting her lip nervously, “I-it,” she stuttered, “Derek pretty much said the same thing.”   
  
Scott straighten up, “Derek? What was he doing here?”   
  
“Keeping an eye on you.” She said, nodding her head towards him. “Said you can’t play on Saturday because you could potentially shift and hurt someone or worse.”   
  
“So, what are you suggesting?” Her brother asked, looking between his sister and best friend.   
  
“Find a way to get out of the game.” She said bluntly.   
  
“But I’m first line.” She and Stiles glanced at each other before looking away, her gaze shifting to the floor while Stiles stared at Scott.   
  
“Not anymore.” Stiles told him.

* * *

**After Practice**  
 **McCall Residence**   
  
They had just gotten home.   
  
She was walking out of her room, intending on talking to Scott when she spotted their mom knocking at his door frame. She walked up her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before entering Scott’s room.   
  
She found him lying face down on his bed and her heart went out to him. She knew this was important to him, but there was no other way for him to play without the risk of him hurting someone.   
  
“Hey. Late shift again for me.” Their mom told them as Sydney sat at the head of the bed, pulling her legs up and resting them on Scott’s back. Her brother shot her an annoyed look that she pointedly ignored as he shifted more comfortably. Their mom continued talking, “But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game.”   
  
She froze, eyes shooting down to see Scott’s reaction. He had tensed, the corner of his eyes crinkling with irritation of the situation as he gazed up at their mom.   
  
“No, mom, you can’t.” She blurted out, wincing when she shot her a look.   
  
“Oh, no, I can and I will.” She said matter-of-factly as she walked towards the twins, “Come on, one shift isn’t going to break us.” She glanced around the room, “Not completely.”   
  
She peered down at Scott, studying him for a moment, “Hey, what’s wrong with your eyes?”   
  
Scott shot up causing her legs to shift down his back, she grumbled slightly as she curled them underneath her.   
  
“You look like you haven’t slept in days.” She observed her son.   
  
“It’s nothing.” Scott insisted, “I’m just stressed.” She winced at his wording knowing their mom wouldn’t fall for it.   
  
“Just stress?” She echoed, “Nothing else?”   
  
“Homework.” Scott answered.   
  
“I mean,” she let out a small laugh, “it’s not like you’re on drugs or anything, right?”   
  
Sydney couldn’t help, but laugh at the absurd idea of Scott on drugs. Unless she compared being a werewolf to something similar as being on steroids, then yeah, Scott was totally on drugs.   
  
Their mother shot her a look that sobered her up pretty quickly as she mumbled out a ‘sorry’.   
  
“Right now?” Scott asked uncertainly this time making her wince. _Really Scott? Are you trying to piss mom off_ , she thought.   
  
“Right now?” She repeated not amused in the slightest, “I’m sorry, what do you mean, right now? Have you ever taken drugs?”   
  
Sydney bit her lip in amusement, but decided to come to her brother’s rescue. “Have you?” She asked innocently bring her mom and brother’s attention to her. She kept her eyes on their mom, who didn’t look impressed that she chimed in, and she saw from the corner of her eye as Scott cracked a small smile humorously.   
  
Their mom opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. She gave her children a look before shaking her head and walking out the door, throwing a ‘bye’ over her shoulder as she left for work.   
  
Scott looked over to her as he brought his body up next to hers. He sighed tiredly as his shoulder dug into hers, but she didn’t move just yet as he practically sighed in relief. “Thanks.” He tiredly said.   
  
“Not a problem.” She said softly taking in his features. He really did look exhausted, dark circles were starting to appear under his eyes, he had been working himself tirelessly with school and lacrosse and then adding everything going on with the two of them, it was no wondered he looked dead on his feet.   
  
“Why don’t you take a quick nap while I make us some dinner?” She asked quietly.   
  
He shook his head, “I’m really not that tired right now. My mind just won’t shut off.” He told her honestly.   
  
She nodded in agreement, her shoulder starting to twinge with the added weight, “Yeah, I can understand that.”   
  
Scott gazed at her, concerned shining his dark eyes, “How are you handling things?” He asked gently.   
  
She blew out a breath, shifting down to remove his shoulder from off of her and rested her head on it. “It finally sunk in that you’re a werewolf, but not that I’m a witch.”   
  
“That’s not really answering my question, Syd.” He told her.   
  
“Well, I’m not freaking out which is good.” She stated, “But we’ll see. Something might set me off. I just I don’t know what’s going on really Scott and I don’t want to bother you with my problems with having to deal with all this werewolf stuff and Stiles is out of the question because he wouldn’t have any idea of what’s going on and I wish I could talk to Lydia, but it’s probably safer that she doesn’t know and I just _hate this so much_.” She sobbed, tears springing up as the weight of what was happening to them was finally hitting her.   
  
_I guess I’m freaking out now_ , she thought bitterly as Scott wrapped an arm around her shoulders bring her closer to him.


	9. Derek Burns Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have a late night visitor and Sydney lets out some defensive magic. Next day, Stiles and Sydney have some moments throughout the day.

She had quieted down after about a good six minutes of crying the pressure away. Scott didn't say anything as there was really nothing that could make her feel better at the moment, so she just took comfort from him, much like how he had been doing from her since this mess started. She pulled away, sniffling her nose as she spotted the tear stain she left on his shirt.  
  
"Feel better?" Scott asked as he shifted to the edge of the bed.  
  
Letting out a breath, she took in what she was feeling. She no longer felt the tension setting in her shoulders, though it was still somewhat there just more manageable, her head was a little clearer, the questions that had been insistently distracting were now orderly making thinking not so much of a headache, and she didn't feel like she was about the break down at any moment.  
  
"Yeah." She said thickly. Clearing her throat, she glanced at the clock to see that it was only 6:28 PM.  
  
Sydney stood up, "How does pizza sound? I really don't feel like making anything now." She told him.  
  
Scott nodded in agreement as he stood up as well. He walked over to his backpack and searched for his wallet. Once he found it, he dug out twenty and handed it to her.  
  
"Here. It's on me tonight." She shook her head.  
  
"No, Scott, it's fine. I got it." She insisted, but he grabbed her hand and placed the money in her palm.  
  
"You always get it. It's my turn." He told her and she gave up, not having the energy to fight with him.  
  
"Fine." She said before walking out of his room, "The usual?" She asked pausing at the door.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Bring down your stuff and we will watch a movie while doing homework." She suggested.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute." He told her before she walked downstairs to order their food.  
  
He took off his hoodie, tossing it in the general direction of his hamper. He went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of pajama pants, not caring that it was a little early to put them on. He was sure that once she was done ordering the pizza, Sydney would change into her own pajamas, especially with the day they just had.  
  
His mind flashed back to the locker room after he had calmed down. He could still see the lingering fear in Stiles and Sydney's eyes and the thought of scaring them or worse _hurting_ them nearly crippled him. They were the two people (aside from his mother and now Allison) he never wanted to hurt.  
  
Stiles was pretty much his brother. He had been there since the very beginning. He could remember when he was about six years old and was upset that he didn't have his dad around. Sydney was over at Lydia's playing while Stiles had come over to their house. Stiles had simply sat down next to him, which was surprising considering he was always moving, and said that they could share his dad. Sheriff Stilinksi-who had brought Stiles-and his mom had overheard Stiles. The Sheriff had quickly agreed despite the soft protests from his mom and had proceeded to play catch with both Stiles and himself.  
  
While Stiles was his brother, it wasn't the same as his relationship with Sydney. She was more than just his twin sister; she was basically in a sense his other half. She was everything he wasn't and vice versa. They were both the perfect mixture of their parents in personality though they looked more like their dad. She could always tell that something was bothering him before he did and him with her.  
  
He honestly didn't know what he would do without either one of them.  
  
A noise from his computer brought him back to reality. Turning, he saw that Stiles was requesting a video chat.  
  
"What did you find out?" He asked knowing Stiles would understand what he was referring to. "Well it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles informed and the guilt piled up. While he hated Jackson (Sydney questioned his friendship with Stiles and he questioned hers with the blond lacrosse player), he didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"Because of me?"  
  
"Because he's a tool." Stiles corrected.  
  
A thought came to him. "Is he going to play?"  
  
Stiles shook his head, "They don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday."  
  
Scott groaned, banging his head lightly on his desk thinking that this day just couldn't get any worse. Straightening up, he noticed that Stiles was peering at the corner of the screen. "What?"  
  
Stiles glanced at him before typing something.  
  
_**It looks like…**_  
  
The screen froze causing his frustration to start rising again.  
  
"It looks like what?" He muttered to himself as he vaguely heard Sydney hang up the phone and made her way up the stairs.  
  
_**Someone's behind you.**  
_  
What?" He whispered bring up his screen, only to see a silhouette of someone in his room. Backing up, he spun around as the person grabbed him and threw him against the wall with a thud, no doubt catching Sydney's attention.  
  
"Scott?" He heard her call out rushing to his room.  
  
"Wha-Derek!" She yelled, "Let go of him."  
  
"This doesn't concern you, Sydney." Derek growled.  
  
"Doesn't concern me? You're pinning _my brother_ to the wall. So, yeah! It fucking concerns me!" She screamed as she grabbed at his arm. Attempting to yank him away, she attempted to focus her magic into getting him away from Scott.  
  
A burst of sparks shot from her hand after she let go for a moment and struck his torso. He let go immediately, hand going to his side as he hissed in pain. Scott turned around keeping his back against the wall as Sydney stood in front of him.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to talk to him?" She asked furiously, eyes flashing almost making Derek pause.  
  
"I was about to." He told her from clenched teeth. He breathed deeply through his nose as he lifted his shirt to assess the damage.  
  
Sydney watched him, not noticing the injury at first, but rather the toned abdominal muscles and a smattering of dark hair. _Holy hell,_ she thought absently as her heart picked up speed at the appealing sight. She shook her head, refusing to even go there, especially after he just attacked her brother. Her eyes finally spotted what he was looking at.  
  
She winced taking in the burn. The skin was a bright red and already bubbling in certain spots and it looked like it was getting worse instead of healing.  
  
"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked as he noticed the anomaly. Derek glanced up at him before his gaze landed on her. She shifted at the weight of his stare as she kept her eyes on the burn.  
  
"Because it was caused by her." He stated calmly as he lowered his shirt. Her eyes shot up to meet his and he surprisingly didn't look mad that he was hurt, but rather impressed and a little wary of her. "It's like I said Scott, she's more powerful than they are going to realize."  
  
"When who's going to realize?" She asked catching the odd wording.  
  
"The hunters."  
  
"The ones who attack you and Scott? But why would they come after me? I'm not a werewolf." She said rapidly, fear gripping her chest tightly.  
  
"They're going to want to use you." Derek told her. "Hunters will go after witches, but only if they are a danger if not than they attempt to capture them to use their magic."

"Please tell me you're kidding."  
  
He shook his head causing her to groan.  
  
"Why are you here?" Scott asked suddenly.  
  
Derek straighten up as if nothing was wrong, the only indication that he was hurt was the tick in his jaw and the pain showing in his eyes.  
  
"Because I saw you on the field."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Scott asked confusedly.  
  
Derek stepped forward, a small irritated sound coming from his throat and she gave him a sharp look and raised her hand. He backed away, glaring at her slightly.  
  
"You shifted in front of them." He said seriously, "If they find out what you are, they find out about me, about all of us and then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone."  
  
"They didn't see anything. I swear…" Scott insisted.  
  
"And they won't." Derek snapped. "Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm going to kill you myself."  
  
"Like hell you are." She shot at him.  
  
Derek ignored her giving Scott a loaded look and left the room through the window.  
  
Sydney growled, fists clenching at her side and fury rolling off of her in waves.  
  
"Who the hell does he think he is?" She asked out loud.  
  
"He's right though." Scott said sadly.  
  
She turned around to face him, "Maybe about the game, sure, but he can't just come into our home, uninvited by the way and threaten you."  
  
"No he can't, but he did and he has a point."  
  
"Which is what?" She asked a little more calm now.  
  
"I can't play on Saturday." 

* * *

**Next Day**  
**Beacon Hills High School**  
**Cafeteria**  
  
Sydney was sitting in the cafeteria; her tray was pushed to the side, not able to stomach anything. Her computer was opened in front of her makeshift journal opened though she wasn't paying any attention to it as she kept her eyes on the doors waiting for Scott to walk in after talking to Coach Finstock about tomorrow.  
  
She jumped when Stiles sat next to her. He gave her a weird look. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Hmm?" His question took a moment register, "Uh-yeah, I'm just waiting on Scott. He's talking to Finstock right now." She told him.  
  
He grimaced sympathetically for his best friend. "Bet Coach is going to love that." He said sarcastically.  
  
She didn't say anything as her leg started to jump, hoping to release some of the restlessness she was feeling. _Come on, where are you Scottie?_  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Stiles asked once more, eyeing her cautiously.  
  
"Of course." She responded quickly, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Stiles tapped a finger on her hand. "You're shaking." He pointed out.  
  
Looking down at her hands, she saw that she was indeed shaking. It wasn't noticeable as someone would have to be really paying attention, but it was there. She curled her hands into fists and brought them to her lap.  
  
"Derek showed up last night." She told him quietly.  
  
"That's who was behind Scott?"  
  
"Wait- _you knew?_ " She hissed at him.  
  
"I just warned him that someone was behind him, the feed turned off before I saw anyone's face or what was going on." He explained to her quickly.  
  
"Yeah, well he broke in, attacked and threatened Scott." She told him.  
  
"After you burned him with some magic." Scott's voice piped in causing her to jump.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" She asked.  
  
"I ran into Allison." He said, a goofy smile appearing on his face. She smiled softly, happy that her brother was smitten with the new girl. She just hoped that Allison didn't break her brother's heart.  
  
"What did Coach say?" Stiles asked, after swallowing a bite of his food. Her stomach growled quietly, forcing her to close her computer and bring her tray back in front of her.  
  
"Told me that if I don't play tomorrow that I'll be off first line till I'm ready." Scott recalled bitingly.  
  
She felt a flash of irritation with the lacrosse coach, but she could see where he was coming from with it being the first game of the season.  
  
"I'm sorry, Scottie." She said softly.  
  
He laughed lightly, the sound almost bitter, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

**Math Class**  
  
She just knew that Lydia was going go at Scott when their teacher called them up to the board.  
  
Biting her lip, she watched as they spoke, unfortunately unable to hear what was being said from her seat.  
  
She felt something poking her in the back. Turning around, she saw Stiles leaning forward.  
  
"What?" She whispered, spotting their teacher watching Lydia and Scott solve the problems (or more like Lydia solving the problem and Scott barely started to).  
  
"Do you know what they're talking about?" He asked just as quietly.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, "I don't have Scott's sonic hearing, Stiles."  
  
"No you don't, but you know your brother and you know your best friend." He pointed out.  
  
"She head that Scott wasn't playing in the game tomorrow." She told him, pausing when the teacher started to walk around the room to watch the class work out the problems on their own. She sat tensely as he passed her and Stiles. Eyeing the adult, she turned her head back so she could continue. "She's probably going to convince him to play."  
  
"How would she do that?" He asked her.  
  
Sydney shrugged, "She, Jackson, Allison, Scott, Danny, me, and some others are planning on hanging out after the game. She's most likely telling him that she'll introduce Allison to the hot players on the team."  
  
"So, she'll bribe him?" He questioned to clear it up.  
  
"Yeah, basically."  
  
"Mr. Stilinski! Miss. McCall!" She jumped at the sound of her name and looked up to see Mr. Raymore eyeing them sharply. "Would you like to share with the class what is so important?"  
  
"No. Not really." Stiles said and she held back a groan at his answer.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Raymore, it was my fault. I was asking him a question on the homework." She explained, turning to glare at Stiles for his stupidity.  
  
"Next time you have a question Miss. McCall, ask me." Mr. Raymore told her.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The rest of the class was in done in silence, but every so often she could feel the weight of Stiles' gaze on her causing her to shift uncomfortably.  
  
"Syd."  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"Syd."  
  
_Don't do it._  
  
"Sydney."  
  
_Don't look._  
  
"Pix."  
  
She twitched at the nickname, but still she continued to ignore him.  
  
_Do not look, Sydney Maeve McCall._  
  
"Piixxx."  
  
She growled quietly.  
  
_"What?"_ She hissed finally snapping, keeping eyes on her notebook in front of her.  
  
He was quiet, trying to figure out what to say, but it still aggravated her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Just shut up." She sounded irritated to him, but what he didn't know what that a small smile appeared on her face, softening her annoyance with him.  
  
_You're welcome,_ she thought to herself and she could practically hear the fondness in her thoughts, _and don't call me Pix!_


	10. Sydney is a Pissed Off Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney finds the boys at the Hale Property with the police. Later that day, she and Jackson clear the air, only for Jackson to ruin it. Sydney and Lydia argue as well.

**Saturday Morning**   
**Hale Property**

_“You did what?”_ Sydney yelled as she stormed up to them after she slammed the door to the car close. The surrounding officers barely glanced over at the irate girl.

“We found the other half of the body.” Stiles repeated as Scott stood next to him watching them go at each other.

“By going to Derek’s property, after mind you, he threatened to kill Scott, and dig a hole in his land, when he could’ve come back at any time and found you.” She stated. Stiles nodded as thought they had done nothing wrong.

_“Why would you do that?”_

“So, the police could catch the killer a.k.a. Derek!” Stiles shot at her.

“And how do you know he actually killed her, Stiles?” She argued.

“The body was buried in property! What more do you want, Sydney?”

“How about some actual proof? You can’t prove that he buried the body.” She pointed out sharply.

He studied her for a long moment, “Why are you defending him?”

“I just don’t think he killed that girl. Do I think he’s dangerous? Yeah, no doubt about that, but do I think he’s a killer? I don’t think so.” She told him, eyes narrowing as she thought about the situation. “It just seems like too much of a coincidence if you ask me. Derek shows up and then suddenly there is a body buried on his land.” She stated, “Come on, even you can see chance.”

“He’s a bad guy, Sydney.” Stiles insisted his hands were hanging at his sides, clenched into fists, “Just because you can’t see past an attractive face doesn’t mean he’s not a killer.”

“You think he’s attractive? Why Stiles I never would have guessed.” She mocked causing him to glare at her.

“Funny.” He snarled at her.

“I thought so.” She snapped.

Scott, who had been quiet throughout their argument, stepped in. “Okay, guys. How about we cool it?” He suggested calmly, looking between the two. They stayed silent, but they were still tense and glaring at each other.

He opened his mouth to speak, but something caught his eye. Noticing her brother’s attention was on something else, she looked over to see Derek was being walked out in handcuffs. She smacked Stiles in the arm to grab his attention to the scene.

Derek had his gaze on them the whole time he was being placed in the back of the car. She bit her lip, not liking this. He didn’t do it. Somehow she just knew that he didn’t kill this girl.

Stiles cautiously walked up to the car when no one was looking.

“Stiles…” She whispered urgently glancing around them, their argument forgotten.

She almost followed him, but Scott pulled her back. Sydney grumbled, but stayed where she was as she watched Stiles talk to Derek, who had said something before the Sheriff pulled Stiles away from the vehicle.

“Stay here.” She told Scott over her shoulder as she walked over to Stiles and his dad.

“…you came across this.” Sheriff Stilinski ordered.

“We were looking for Sc-” She rushed over and cut Stiles off before he could blow their cover.

“My bracelet.” She jumped in. Stiles jumped having not expected her to appear.

She gave him a sharp look as she nudged his hand with hers.

He stared at her for short moment before remembering their supposed relationship.

“Right, her bracelet.” He repeated.

“I didn’t notice it was missing until I was looking for it today to wear.” She explained to the Sheriff as she laughed lightly, leaning into Stiles as their hands laced together.

“And you brought Scott?” The Sheriff asked as he looked over to her brother, “Does he know about your,” he pointed down to their hands, _“relationship?”_

She could feel Stiles trying to release her hand, but she squeezed tightly, diffing her nails into his skin. He stifled a gasp as he smiled tightly at his father.

“Yeah, we finally told him few days ago, but he’s adjusting to the news.” Stiles said as he glanced down at Sydney, who gave him fake small smile and frustration in her brown eyes.

The Sheriff eyed them, trying to decide if he believed them or not. Eventually he sighed and told them to go home.

As soon as his back was to them, they released hands and headed over to Scott.

“I’ll meet you at home.” She told Scott as she went to the car needing to get away from Stiles and Derek and everything right now.

Once she was in and alone, she let out a breath, trying to calm her racing her heart. It was all becoming too much. All the lies and having to deal with their lives as normal as they could was just getting to her. She needed to find a way to relax and get rid of the tension that had been in her shoulders since this mess started.

She heard Stiles drive away and started her car. Before she pulled out though she glanced over to the police cruiser to see Derek once again watching her; she looked away not wanting feel guiltier than she already did.

Sydney caught up to Scott and Stiles in no time, but it was only a few minutes later that Stiles swerved and stopped at the side of the road. She watched in confusion as Stiles jumped out and threw his backpack into the woods and Scott running in the other direction.

She bolted from the car. “What the hell just happened?”

“The wolfsbane. I had kept in my bag and I forgot about it until Scott started freaking out.” Stiles told as he looked into the woods.

She groaned, “Great. This day just can’t get any worse.”

“Well, Scott could always shift and kill someone at the game.” Stiles said nonchalantly with a shrug.

She gave him a look that screamed _‘really?’_ before going back to her car driving off.

Scott would come home at some point.

* * *

**Later that Day**   
**Lacrosse Game**

Her mom kept looking over at her. She really wasn’t paying attention to the scrutiny as her leg fidgeted restlessly. Her eyes were on the field not taking anything in. Her mind won’t shut up with potential outcomes of how the night would end. Stiles words from earlier certainly weren’t helping matters either.

She jumped when she felt a hand rest on her arm.

“Are you okay?” Her mother asked her when she looked over.

“Yeah, I just,” she paused, eyes scanning the field not sure what she was looking for, but she spotted Lydia, Allison, and a man that she recognized as Mr. Argent walking up the bleachers towards them. “I think I’m more nervous about tonight then Scott is.”

Her mom smiled softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the temple. “You’re amazing sister.”

Sydney returned the smile though hers was tight at the corners of her mouth. “I’m not doing anything special.”

Her mom ran her hand over her hair in a soothing gesture and it the twisting feeling in her stomach that she didn’t realize was there. “You’ve supported him, been there for him, protected him and loved him. You’re doing just fine sweetheart.” Her mother told her softly.

“Yeah, well he’s a pretty amazing brother for a pain in the ass.” She quipped lightly, laughing when she was scolded for her language.

“Sydney.” She heard her best friend greet her. Rising, she gave Lydia a hug before doing the same with Allison. “Hi, Mrs. McCall.”

“Hello Lydia. How are you?” Her mother asked kindly.

As Lydia and her mother chatted, she talked to Allison and her father.

“Dad, this is Sydney. She’s Scott’s twin sister.” Allison introduced them.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Argent.” She said politely.

“You too, Sydney. Is Scott alright?” He asked causing her to worry as she looked between the two Argents.

“What? What happened to Scott?” She questioned Allison.

Mr. Argent grimaced slightly, “I had accidently hit him with my car.”

She blinked up at her new friend’s father. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine.” Allison quickly reassured, “Probably a little bruised.”

Sydney let out a relieved breath, “Thank god.”

Allison looked around her curiously, “No camera today? I figured you would be taking pictures for the school paper and yearbook.”

She shook her head, “Matt has that assignment.” She said, pointing a cute brown haired boy wearing a lacrosse jersey with a camera around his neck. The boy mention looked up and spotted them. He gave Sydney a wave and a smile before his gaze landed on Allison, something sparking in his eyes, but it was gone before she could figure out what it was.

“He’s got a good eye.” She told her, wondering what it she saw in her friend’s eye before brushing it off.

“I don’t know. Lydia showed me some of your shots and they’re impressive.”

Sydney smiled brightly at the compliment. “Thanks!” She paused, remembering that she needed to talk to her brother. “I think I’m going to check on Scott. See how he’s doing. Let Lydia know where I went?” She asked looking at Allison, who nodded.

“Of course. Will-will you tell good luck for me?” She asked hesitantly causing Sydney to grin at her.

“Will do.” She agreed before walking down the bleachers.

Once she was near the building, she sprinted to the locker room. Her mind flashed to a couple of days ago when she made the same path. Though this time she didn’t barge into the room, but instead she leant against the wall, trying to regulate her breathing.

She closed her eyes, letting the noise from the locker room to wash over her.

Please. Please let tonight go well, she prayed desperately.

She began pacing as she grew restless in waiting, wondering how much trouble she would be in if she walked in there with bunch of guys getting ready for the game. She paused when the noise quieted down and she could barely hear Coach Finstock speaking.

It was a couple more minutes before a loud cheer came from the room and she leant against the wall waiting. She didn’t wait long as the players started piling out of the room, all them giving her nods or grins that she returned.

Her eyes connected with Jackson’s causing him to pause next to her.

“Shoulder feeling better than?” She asked breaking the silence between them and she winced. This was the first time they’ve talked to each other since she snapped at him.

“Enough to play.” The look in his eyes was setting her on edge; his usual determination was amplified from the combination of the first game of the season and having to prove himself as captain.

“Jackson look-” She stopped herself not sure what she could say. “I’m sorry about what I said.” She told him sincerely. His eyes soften slightly, a look that he rarely showed to anyone, who wasn’t Lydia. Danny got it pretty often with being his best friend and on occasion like this one, she would receive it.

He was grade A jackass most of the time and she always wanted to smack him for something, but he had been her friend since the fourth grade. When they were thirteen and she had gotten over her crush on him, he had beaten up Greenburg because he was being creepy towards her, not leaving her alone. He gave her chocolate when she was sad and helped her with her history homework when it would make her brain become just big pile of mush because it was just _so much reading._

She would always put him in his place when his ego got too big for anyone to handle and just last year when Lydia and him started dating and Jessie Casey, a girl who had the biggest crush on Jackson and hated Lydia for whatever reason, freaked out and started heavily flirting with him, no matter what he did or told her that he wasn’t interested, she took it in her own hands to deal with the girl that was out to ruin her best friend’s happiness. She gave him yellow starburst whenever she bought some because she knew he loved them and she hated them. She helped him with English because he found it to be just as boring as she with history.

They both had an addiction to NCIS and _Criminal Minds_ and they loved to eat frosting, but only from the can. Whenever she would go for a run, she ended up going past his road to find him working on lacrosse in the yard and he would tease her for looking terrible as the sweat dripped from her forehead and she send a snarky retort about a strand of hair being out of place. She called him Jack because he hated it and he teased her about her camera.

And she hated when he put Scott down and always told him so, they would take the rest of the day to cool off and he would apologize, and he hated when she would bring up his lack of biological family, but she would apologize immediately, hating herself for stooping so low, letting him know that she didn’t mean it.

They bickered, snapped, laughed, yelled, bonded, fought and made up all the time.

He wasn’t her best friend and she wasn’t his, but after Lydia (and Scott) and Danny, they would be there for each other.

Jackson winced, clearly remembering the words she spoken making her feel even guiltier. “I shouldn’t have ragged on your brother.” He told her honestly.

She shook her head, “But that was no reason for me to bring up your family.”

“Let’s just move past it, yeah?” He suggested and she nodded, spotting Scott and Stiles walking out of the locker room.

“Yeah.” She agreed, “Good luck out there, Jack.” He rolled his eyes at the name, but didn’t say anything as he gave her a smirk before nodding and walking off to the field.

Her brother and Stiles walked up to her. “What was that about?” Stiles asked giving Jackson’s back a glare.

“Just clearing the air.” She said vaguely. Stiles gave her a searching look as Scott had a knowing gleam in his eyes making her remember that he had heard the whole thing. _Stupid werewolf hearing._

“So, are you sure you want to do this?” She asked her brother seriously.

He glanced over at Stiles, who gave him a look, before looking back at her. “Yes.” He said, nodding curtly, annoyance clear in his tone giving her the impression that this wasn’t the first time today that he was asked that.

She sighed, not bothering to fight him on this. “Fine, but I really hope you know what you’re doing, Scott.”

“Me too, Syd. Me too.”

* * *

**Lacrosse Field**

She was just about to go back to her seat when she remembered something.

“Oh, Scott.” She called out as she jogged up to him and Stiles. She gave him a teasing smile, “Allison wanted me to tell you good luck.”

She laughed loudly as her brother blushed violently, eyes shining happily as he glanced up in the stands to see Allison watching them shyly. Her brother gave the girl a bashful smile and she resisted the urge to ‘aww’ at their cuteness.

“McCall!” Coach Finstock yelled grabbing her twin’s attention away from the brunette girl.

She shook her head as she started her way back to the bleachers.

“What no good luck for me?” Stiles asked jokingly.

She looked behind her to see a strange look in his eyes. “Good luck keeping the bench warm.” She told him sweetly, her eyes flashing murderously at him, still furious from this morning. “I know that’s such a hard job.”

She didn’t wait for his reply as she bounded up the steps and took her seat between her mother and Lydia.

“Talked to Scott?” Lydia asked as she gazed at Jackson.

“And Jackson.” She finished, her friend’s green eyes shooting to her brown ones.

“You two okay then?”

She nodded, “Yeah, we’re good.”

Sydney sat in a bundle of nerves as she waited for the game to start.

_Please let this be okay. Please._ She repeated over and over in head, not knowing that Scott was saying the same thing on the field.

She flinched when the whistle blew and Jackson and the player from the other team fought for the ball that Jackson ended up getting. He rushed to down the field, the other team’s players gaining on him, but Scott was wide open and Jackson wasn’t passing. A sinking feeling came over her as she realized what he was going to be doing.

_Jackson, you bastard,_ she thought angrily as the blond boy passed to Eric, who passed back almost immediately.

A minute later, she spotted the ball on the ground, no one near it, but she noticed that Scott had found it and was now making his way towards it. Unfortunately, Jackson also spotted it and saw her brother heading for it.

She swore when she saw Jackson push Scott out of the way to grab it then rushing to shot a goal.

It went in.

The rest of the game when on like that; Jackson refusing to pass to Scott and whenever Scott near the ball, he would swoop in and steal it.

She grew angrier every time it happened, her hands clenched in fists on her thighs, mouth set in a thin line, body tense, and a glare on Jackson. She didn’t acknowledge when Lydia and Allison stood up and raised a sign that said We luv u Jackson!

She could feel her magic rising, flowing through her blood; she wanted to stop Jackson, in any way possible for being an absolute dick to her brother and every other person he had deemed below him. She wanted to hurt him like he had hurt others and make him feel every ounce of that pain.

She thinks she would enjoy watching him suffer.

A shout from the bench snapped her out of her murderous thoughts. The sound a soothing balm on her hatred that she could feel just below the surface wanting to come once more to follow through with her wishes.

Blinking, she paled at what she had been thinking, _feeling_ towards Jackson. Looking down, she saw that it was Stiles who was shouting or cheering, whatever he was doing, it had brought her back to reality, to sanity. His voice anchored her to the now, where she didn’t want to hurt or god forbid _kill_ Jackson because she wanted to. Oh god, did she actually wanted to just a moment ago and it terrified her.

Taking a deep and hopefully calming breathe, she saw Jackson and the other Beacon Hills team members talking on the field with Scott watching them from a distance and she knew that Scott realized what was happening.

“Which one is Scott again?” Mr. Argent asked the girls.

“Number 11.” Lydia answered, the tone she was using making Sydney look away from the field to her friend. “Otherwise known as the only one who hasn’t caught a single ball this entire game.”

“Something that your _boyfriend_ saw to.” Sydney snapped, swallowing thickly as she prayed she wouldn’t have an episode like the one from a minute ago. Her tone made Lydia’s gaze narrow at her as hurt flashed in her green eyes.

“Maybe Scott just can’t handle the heat.” Lydia retorted just as sharply.

“And maybe Jackson should reign in his ego so we can win the game. Ever since that first practice, Jackson’s been trying to undermine Scott so he would go back to the place he apparently belongs, second line and frankly Lydia, I’m sick and tired of it.”

“Guys.” Allison cut in, “Let’s just watch the game. Okay?” She asked peacefully eyes shooting between them. “I just hope Scott’s okay.”

“I hope we’re okay.” Lydia muttered, “We need to win this.” Sydney scoffed, irritated that her best friend was acting like this. The redhead stood up holding a new sign that said Jackson is #1. “Allison?” She asked looking down at the girl. “Little help here?”

Allison looked reluctant, but stood up anyways, shooting an apologetic look at Sydney, who smiled thinly.

_Oh this is not going to go well,_ she thought heatedly as she turned her burning eyes back to the field.


	11. Boys and Their Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finally makes a play in the game, but loses control for a minute. After while Stiles and Sydney learn something about the case, Scott and Allison share a moment. Sydney lets her irritation out at her brother and Stiles.

The whistle blew and then sudden the ball was in the air.

Sydney watched as Scott literally leap up and catch the ball with his stick and land perfectly on his feet. Too surprised at the move to do anything, she stared wide eyed as her brother; dodging an oncoming players from the other team left and right as he sprinted down the field.

Their mother stood up, cheering loudly for Scott.

He threw the ball at the net and scored.

She shot up and screamed happily with their mom.

_“Yeah Scottie!”_ She yelled jumping up and down on the stands, one of her fists in the air.

Her heart now pumping with excited, she greedily watched the match, laughing when the other team deliberately passing Scott the ball. She vaguely wondered why as Scott rushed and scored once more, the ball breaking a hole through the goalie’s stick, trying the game.

She cheered again, grabbing onto the Allison’s hands, who let go of Lydia’s sign, as they called out Scott’s name, starting a chant.

_Scott. Scott. Scott. Scott._

However, she grew worried when she saw Scott hesitate at the opposing team’s goal as their players surrounded him. She narrowed her eyes, realizing something was wrong. Letting go of Allison’s hands, she rushed down to Stiles, who was watching Scott nervously.

She heard him mutter, “No, Scott, no, no.”

“Stiles.” She called grabbing on to his shoulder to get his attention, “Stiles, is he…” she trailed off, her anger momentarily forgotten.

He nodded, eyes never leaving her brother’s form. “Yeah, Pix, he is.”

She followed his gaze, anxiously waiting for Scott to do something. Not realizing what she was doing, she stepped over the bench and stood next to Stiles, arms pressing against each other’s and their hands brushing, they paid no mind to their contact, only focusing on Scott.

“Come on, Scottie. You got this.” She muttered, not realizing that he heard her as he looked up and their eyes connected before he moved his gaze up behind her. She was confused for a moment before remembering Allison was up there, but she focused on something else.

She grabbed onto Stiles arm. “His eyes. Stiles, his eyes are yellow.” She whispered urgently, peering up at the amber-eyed boy.

“I think he’s calming down, Syd.” He observed, squinting to see if he was right. It no longer looked like Scott was going to break the stick in half anymore nor was he slouching as pronounced as before.

Sydney’s grip on his arm tighten nervously causing him to glance down at her and he couldn’t focus on anything else, but on how she looked.

Her hair was in a messy ponytail, strand falling out and framing her face. Dark brown eyes outlined with black eyeliner were clouded with a combination of worry, anticipation and hope. She was biting her bottom lip fretfully, her lip gloss that she had worn chewed off. Her face was flush from the excitement.

She’s never been more beautiful than right at this moment.

Stiles snapped out his musing when Sydney gasped out a breathlessly ‘yes’ before raising her arms cheering, calling out her brother’s name. He blinked, looking up as Scott sprinted off towards the locker room with Allison following him and everyone else from the crowd out in the field.

Sydney stayed by his side as they heard a phone from behind them ring. Looking over, he saw that his dad talking on the phone.

“He did, Stiles. He actually made it through the game.” She whispered, pride for her brother gracing her tone. He grabbed one of her hands, lacing their fingers together and squeezing reassuringly. She looked up at him with her brown eyes wide and wet with relieved tears.

“Yeah, Sydney he did.” He agreed with her gently and he could see the tension from her body leave her. She slumped forward and moving quickly, he caught her. Her head resting on his shoulder and her arms circling his waist loosely; his own arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her to him comfortingly. He ran his hand over her back soothingly as he felt her shaking.

Stiles looked over Sydney’s head to his dad, who didn’t look to happy.

“Uh-huh.” He heard.

Shifting Sydney, so that she against his other shoulder, he gave his father a concerned look. “Dad, what’s wrong?” He asked, sighing when his dad held up a finger for a moment.

“What’s going on?” Sydney asked quietly, after lifting her head. He looked down at her to see that she was also watching his father. Her eyes were slightly red and her make-up was running a little. Glancing at his shoulder, he spotted a wet spot.

“I don’t know.” He told her, subconsciously giving her shoulders a squeeze.

“Stiles.” She said after a moment, nodding her head towards his dad, who looked grim as he walked over to them.

“What’s going on, dad?” He asked, a sinking feeling twisting in his stomach at the expression.

* * *

**Locker Room**   
**With Allison and Scott**

Allison was relieved when she found Scott leaning against the wall in the shower. Brushing off the weird feeling she had, she walked over the boy, who had grabbed her attention like no other.

“Scott.” She called out, grabbing onto his shoulder to turn him around. “You scared me. Are you all right?” She asked worriedly, glancing over him.

He blinked at her adorably as he breathed slightly heavy. “Yeah. Sorry. I just go kind of light-headed for a sec.” He explained still blinking rapidly.

“Maybe it’s the adrenaline.” She wondered as she continued to gaze at him with concern shining in her eyes before an impressed smile appeared on her face as she thought back to the game. “You were pretty amazing out there.”

He shook his head, “I’m sorry for acting really weird today.” He apologized softly and she could feel her heart softening, seeing that he was genuinely sorry for earlier when he acting crazy in the hall.

She shrugged it off, “It’s okay. I can handle weird.” She said with a smile.

“To be totally honest, you make me nervous.” He responded, looking down at the floor. Her smile turned shy at his words.

“I do?” She sounded skeptical.

He nodded, “Yeah, like _really_ nervous.”

She laughed still not able to believe what he was saying.

“I just-I want to make sure that I get my second chance.” He finished seriously.

“You already have it.” She told him before shrugging, “I’m just waiting for you to take it.” She teased gently as she backed away playfully.

“Sydney always said I need to learn to take more chances.” He informed her.

“She’s right, you should.” She agreed with his sister’s words as he walked closer to her.

Her heart picked up wondering if this was going to be the moment that she had been waiting for.

He smiled at her, leaning in pressing his lips against hers. _They’re soft_ ; she noted dizzily, a warm feeling flowing through her blood at his touch. His hands were big on her waist and she could feel the heat sweeping through her jacket and clothing, searing into her skin. She brought her hands up to neck, pulling him closer as their mouths moved over each other’s.

She laughed as they pulled away from each other, the feeling of elation filling her senses. “I need to get back to my dad.” She told him softly, a smile on her face that she knew was going to be there for a long while.

She gave him a quick peck after he nodded before walking away.

Allison glanced up, spotting Stiles and Sydney together; Stiles was standing against the fence cage awkwardly trying not to stare at them while Sydney sported a happy and knowing grin at her. She glanced down at her friend’s hands, she herself grinning at Sydney at her holding the boy’s hand. She laughed in delight when Sydney yanked it out of his hold causing Stiles to give her a confused expression.

“Hi, Sydney.” She greeted with a knowing tone making her friend glare at her, “Stiles.”

“Hey, yeah.” Stiles raised a hand.

As she walked out of the locker room, she knew she couldn’t wait for Monday to come so that she could see Scott again.

* * *

She and Stiles walked up to her brother, who was still standing in the shower with a dazed look on his face.

She grinned at the sight, happy for him that he got the girl. Good job, Scottie.

Scott met the half way, that goofy smile making her want to laugh, but she held it in for his sake.

“I kissed her.” Her brother whispered and she let out a small laugh.

“We saw.” Stiles retorted.

“She kissed me.” Scott said, still not able to believe.

“Saw that too.” He said with a smirk. “Looks pretty good, huh?” He asked as he glanced down at Sydney, thinking back to their own kiss in the woods nearly two weeks ago. He could still feel the press of her lips against his and the warmth of her breath. The way she melted against him when he wrapped his arms around her waist. He wondered if the same rush of feeling would happen if he kissed her now.

He shook his head, riding himself of those thoughts as Scott spoke, “I-I don’t know how, but, I controlled it, I was able to pull it back.” His friend shook his head, “Maybe I can do this. Maybe it’s not that bad.” Scott reasoned.

Stiles shared a look with Sydney after that. “Yeah.” He agreed, “We’ll talk later then.” He said slapping his friend in the shoulder.

“Stiles.” Sydney groaned out as she grabbed him by the wrist. Her fingers were warm against his skin making his stomach twist. He ignored it as Scott also grabbed him by the jersey and together they pulled him back.

“What?” Scott asked looking between the two of them.

Stiles sighed, “The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body that we found.”

Scott gave him a look to continue.

“Simple version: Medical examiner determined that the killer of the girl to be animal, not human. Derek is human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek out of jail.”

“Are you kidding?” Scott asked rhetorically.

“Nope, but that’s not the best part.” Sydney cut in, still unable to process this piece of news. “The Sheriff was about to ID both halves of the dead girl. Her name was Laura Hale.”

“Hale?” Scott repeated stunned.

“Derek’s sister.”

“Sister?” Scott asked unnecessarily.

“Yeah, you know, like me.” Sydney said, her humor falling flat when the boys stared at her blankly.

“So, what do we do now?” Scott asked them.

“Figure out who really killed her.” She told them, glaring at Stiles as he shook his head, “What?”

“We know who killed her.” He said stubbornly.

She groaned, “Stiles, he wouldn’t kill his sister.”

“How do you know?” He pushed.

“Because she was all he had aside from his uncle, who is in a coma.” She explained to him. “He seems like the type of guy, who is protective of his family willing to do anything for them. Saying he killed his sister is like saying that Scott would kill me.” She pointed out looking between them knowingly. Scott flinched at her last statement, “Something we know you would never do.”

“Mom would kill me.” He responded blandly making her roll her eyes with a short laugh that seem inappropriate for their conversation.

“Be serious.” She scolded lightly.

He let out a sharp, bitter laugh causing her to jump at the strange sound. “Serious? Don’t you think I am? I got turned into a freaking werewolf, and the guy who did it, supposedly killed his sister and is showing a weird interest in my sister.” He gave her piercing look at her startled expression when he mentioned her ‘relationship’ with Derek. He ignored the way Stiles tensed and the way his eyes clouded darkly. “ _What?_ You think I didn’t notice the way you’ve been acting around him or whenever he’s mentioned?” He asked bitingly.

“You’re delusional if you think something is going on.” She spat, arms crossing over her chest as she glared at him. “For one thing, he’s like six years older than me. Illegal much?” She asked rhetorically, when he opened his mouth to something, she loudly continued on, “ _And_ for another, I’m not reacting the way I am because I’m attracted to him, I mean I’m not blind and I have a pulse, _but_ ,” she stressed when Scott gave her an unimpressed look and Stiles glared at her, “I’m trying to figure him out, so I can figure out what the hell is going on with us!” She pointed wildly between them. “ _So, I’m sorry_ for trying to look out for you, you _asshole!_ ” She screamed at him, whirling around and storming out of the locker room when she was done.

Stiles and Scott stared after her; Scott, stunned at her words and Stiles, for some reason was annoyed about what she had said about Derek.

It wasn’t long before Stiles turned to Scott, face drawn tight in an irritated expression, and asked his best friend in all seriousness. “There really is nothing going with Sydney and Derek, right?”


	12. Lucky Best Friends, Brothers, and Doughnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny brings doughnuts and a bus driver is attacked. Stiles and Scott worry about something Sydney said and Lydia tries to figure out what going on with her best friend.

**Monday Morning**   
**Beacon Hills High School**

She hasn’t talked to either one of them since Saturday night.

Which she thinks is pretty impressive considering, she sees Scott everyday therefore sees Stiles, but she managed to do it under the guise of hanging out with Lydia, which was a lie because she wasn’t talking to her best friend either. She was half tempted to go to Allison’s, but Lydia was probably there and she was still pissed at Jackson. She didn’t have to work either. So, she ended up in the library.

_I really need to get more friends,_ she noted pathetically as she placed her books in her locker and grabbing her camera bag for yearbook/newspaper, thankful she had the class twice a day and didn’t have to deal with any of her friends, expect for Danny, who was extremely uncomplicated right now.

Plus he always brought her a chocolate cover doughnut for before class.

She tensed, hearing the familiar voices of her brother and his best friend. “…a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you take.”

“Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher.”

Closing her locker, she turned around to see Scott and Stiles a few feet away from talking. She rolled her eyes in annoyance at them for being so careless. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself, she marched up to them.

When they spotted they fell silent, eyeing her warily. _Good!_ She shouted in her head, _You better be cautious._

“You guys are so _stupid,_ you know that.” She hissed as she glanced around them.

They looked startled having not expected her to insult them.

“Now what?” Stiles complained, hating that she was still pissed at them. It felt weird without her around. He had gotten so used to her presence, more so lately, that it was kind of throwing him off.

“You need to be _careful_ on what you talk about in public.” She told them, “I could hear your damn conversations from five feet away.”

“Like anyone would take us seriously.” Scott snapped at her, still upset about their fight.

She glared at him as she stepped closer, jabbing a finger sharply into his chest. “They might not take you seriously, but they could still think your insane. Especially with how loud _he,_ ” she pointed to Stiles with her other hand, “talks.”

“Hey!” He exclaimed with a wounded look that she ignored.

“What does it matter to you anyways? You can hide your _condition._ ” He told her and she was a little happy that he disguised his meaning.

“You’re not the only one who’s learning to control and at least you have someone you talk to. I don’t remember?” She reminded him sharply, “So, I could potentially have an episode nearly like the one at the game and get some hurt. Plus you’re my brother and I don’t want anything to happen to you, no matter how much you piss me off.” She told him seriously.

Scott at least at the decency to look ashamed.

“What do you mean episode?” Stiles asked, catching her wording.

She shook her head, not bothering on answering him. “I’ll see you at lunch.” She told them before walking to class.

“Sydney!” She heard Stiles called out. “Sydney, come on. What did you mean by that?” He asked loudly and she nearly growled at the attention he was bring to them as he yelled out to her.

“Go to class, Stiles.” She responded just before she turned the corner.

She spotted Danny waiting for her outside the classroom, a familiar looking bag in his hand. Rushing to him, both for the doughnut and to get away from Stiles if he had decided to follow her.

Sydney stopped in front of her friend, eyeing the bag as she greeted him. “If that’s for me I will love you forever, Danny.”

He shook his with a small smile, “It’s so easy to buy your love, Sydney.”

“You, Danny Mahealani, never need to buy my love.” She told him with a smile making him laugh as he handed her the treat. He glanced behind her back giving whoever he was looking at a raised eyebrow.

“Come on.” He said softly, jerking his head to the inside of the classroom. “It looks like Stiles wants drag you away somewhere.” He told her when she looked up at him curiously.

She groaned, “Keep him away from for a little bit.”

“What did he do this time?” He asked knowingly as they entered the room.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Stiles staring at her; they locked eyes before she turned back to Danny. She ignored the heavy weight of his gaze even as it made her skin prickle and the hairs on her neck stand up.

“That, Danny, is a very loaded question.” She told him seriously as they took their seats, giving Matt a small wave.

“Sounds like it’s a complicated answer.” He noted taking in her in tight expression around her eyes and mouth. Her shoulders were tense and her fingers were turning white as she clutched at the strap of her camera bag that rested on the table in front of them. She looked ready to bolt at any moment if startled.

She laughed sardonically. “You have no idea how much.”

“Hey,” he said softly, a reassuring hand on her arm, “If you ever need to talk to someone, someone who isn’t complicated, I’m here. You know that, right?” He gazed at her, his dark eyes filled with concern and she felt a swell of gratitude and love for this boy, who was filled with kindness and compassion and she swallowed down the words that were threatening to bubble out. She didn’t want to unload this onto him because this was just too much, even for her. She was still having some problems processing it.

“Yeah,” she said thickly, appreciation heavy in her tone, “I know. I’m just,” she paused trying to figure out what to say, “not ready quite yet to open that can.”

“Alright,” he nodded, deciding it was best to not push her, “Whenever you’re ready.”

She smiled at him gratefully. “I might just take you up on that.”

However, before anything else could be said, something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Rising from her seat, she walked toward the window spotting the distraction.

She gasped, stepping back and bumping into someone, who grabbed her by the waist to steady her.

One of the school buses looked like an animal had attacked it. Claw marks were outside and inside the vehicle, the glass of the windows were shattered, and the seats were torn up, the stuffing spilling out. But that wasn’t the worst part of it.

Blood.

Blood lined the marks and smeared against the back door of the bus. There was a small pool of it on the asphalt just under the door.

_“Oh my god.”_ She muttered, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene.

“Hey.” She heard the familiar voice of Matt behind her, making her realize that he was the one she stumbled into. “Sydney, come on. This isn’t something that you should be seeing.”

_Oh god, Scottie. What did you do?_ She asked herself desperately, resisting the urge to rush off to find her brother.

* * *

**1st Period English**   
**With Stiles and Scott**

_What did she mean by episode?_ Stiles asked himself as Mr. Jameson started with the lesson.

He stared down at his notebook; the blank page was unintentionally holding his attention better than the discussion of the reading from the night before. _Lord of the Files_ wasn’t as interesting then the chaos that had become his life, which sucked because he actually liked this book, but Sydney just had to surprise him again like always.

Why was it always her now?

Ever since that night in the woods something had shifted in their relationship, if even be called that. She was just his best friend’s twin sister, who loved photography and took her camera everywhere. She worked at the vet clinic with Scott and made some extra cash doing some photo shoot for the people around the town. She watched out for her mom and her brother. All while to her, he was the irritating best friend of her brother. He was always getting into trouble and dragging Scott (occasionally her as well) along for the ride. He helped around the station for cash and took care of his dad, making him eat right and such.

She was popular, calm, kind, funny, and _beautiful_ whereas he was weird, hyper, annoying, spastic, and awkward. She could get any guy she wanted and he was crushing on her best friend, who didn’t even know he existed.

They were reluctant friends.

But now, _now_ , she was practically all he thought about. Oh, he still fantasized about Lydia with her fiery hair and serious emerald eyes and her always shining lips finally saying the words he longed hear _I love you_ and the life he would like to have with her. They were just slowly being replaced with Sydney’s wavy black hair and mischievous dark eyes and her lips pulled into a playful smirk just before they pressed against his, stealing his breath away and making his mind go blank about anything and everything that wasn’t her.

He sighed quietly as he leaned back in his seat, eyes rising to Mr. Jameson though he still wasn’t taking anything in as his thoughts shifted to Sydney’s powers.

He wished he could help her, he really did, but anything that he came up with seemed to be a bust. There were some valid points, but it was still something he couldn’t really help her with or anyone really. She needed a teacher, someone who had the experience and the control.

He nearly jumped when he felt something hit his arm. Looking down he saw a folded piece of paper making him frown as he glanced up and around.

Scott was staring at him when he locked eyes with his friend before he glanced at the note.

Stiles went back to the paper and opened it.

**What’s wrong? You look worried.**

He let out a breath, knowing he should say something to him. Scott would kill him if he didn’t voice his worries, especially since it concerned his sister.

**_Something that Sydney said. It’s been bugging me._ **

He quickly tossed back after making sure Mr. Jameson wasn’t looking.

A moment later the note returned.

**About her having an episode right?**

_**What do you think she meant by that?** _

His grip tighten on his pen as he continued to worry about Sydney.

**Her magic, maybe? She might’ve lost control for a moment.**

_**Wouldn’t it have been noticeable though?** _

Just as he gave Scott the note back, he felt eyes on him. Looking around quickly in confusion, he found the source of the gaze in familiar green eyes. His breath caught in his throat and heart sped up as he gave her an awkward smile. She didn’t return it as she glanced between him and Scott, brows furrowed.

He frowned wondering what she was thinking.

Stiles brought his attention back to the note that landed on his desk.

**She might not have done any magic. Maybe she was just about to, but something stopped her.**

_**Maybe.** _

_Maybe,_ he thought in a strange combination of helplessness and hopefulness as he shot a glance back at the green eyed girl.

_But has Lydia so worried?_

* * *

**After Class**   
**Lydia**

She couldn’t believe she was doing this.

But something was going on with her best friend and she was determined to figure out what; even if that meant talking to Scott and his best friend.

Lydia took a deep breath and marched toward the two boys, who were currently whispering urgently.

“Scott!” She called making them freeze. His friend-what was his name again? Stuart? Steve? Stiles? _Stiles!-_ turned around and stared at her with wide amber colored eyes.

“What, Lydia?” She ignored the tone of his voice deciding she had more important things to deal with then Scott being irritable.

She stopped in front him, arms crossed over her chest as she gave him a hard look. “What’s wrong with Sydney?” She asked bluntly. She noted that boy of them tensed and shot each other a look that she didn’t understand, but she knew that they knew something.

She stood straighter. “You know something.”

“No we don’t.” Stiles said quickly, rapidly shaking his head.

Scott ignored him. “What do you mean, Lydia? Has she said anything to you?” He asked concernedly. She tried to not be annoyed at him asking her questions instead of answering hers, but if there was one thing Scott took seriously was the wellbeing of his sister.

“We had,” she paused, trying her best to describe their argument on Saturday, “ _words_ at the game, but it seemed like there was something else wrong.” She furrowed her brows as she recalled the spat, “I was worried that she was actually going to do something. She was so furious with Jackson. I can’t explain it.” She told them, eyes shifting between the two.

“Explain what?” Scott pressed firmly though in a soft voice that she appreciated.

“It was like the air around her was crackling; _alive_ with this energy.” Lydia responded, “Plus the look in her eyes,” she shook her head, a chill crawling down her spine as she remembered, “it scared me. It was like noting was there except anger and power and hatred, but then it was like nothing happened and she was just Sydney.”

“Do you know what changed? What brought her back?” Stiles spoke for the first time making her eye him curiously.

She had seen him around and knew who he was (though his name did occasionally escape her), but mainly she knew he a love of irritating Sydney. She had come to expect hearing about the Sheriff’s son at least once, on a good day, every time she and her best friend talked. Either he was dragging Scott to do something stupid or he was going off on some tirade or he was just being a particular brand of Stiles that day.

Lydia knew that even if Sydney denied to the ends of the Earth, she had a small fondness for him and the only way she knew that was because he was her favorite subject to photograph. She would take pictures of anything and everything that caught her eye, but when Stiles did something that eye catching or in the odd case of something un-Stiles like, she was quick to catch the moment.

And now she was always talking to him about something that had her on edge. She hadn’t really been with her best friend since the party, the game not counting with their fight and she missed her. It was like she was pulling away and moving toward Stiles and she didn’t like it that he was the one Sydney told her secrets and worries too.

“I don’t know exactly, but it was when Scott finally started to play.” She winced internally as the unintentionally dig slipped out. “There was a lot of cheering, so maybe that was it.” She shrugged.

“Thank you, Lydia. I’ll make sure to keep an eye on her.” Scott said to her gratefully.

She eyed him, “You didn’t answer my question, Scott.” She pointed out to him annoyed.

“Things have gotten a little crazy at home lately.” He told her eventually, his expression blank.

“Like what? Is everything okay with your mom because she seemed fine at the game?” She asked worriedly.

Scott shook his head. “Our mom is fine, just stressing out over some bills. It’s normal, but that’s not what it is.”

“Then what, Scott? Because I haven’t really seen my best friend since the party and now she’s acting weird and is always looking like she’s about to snap and I’m _worried about her._ ” She hissed, finally losing it.

Scott’s expression soften at the words. “Our dad is trying to contact us and it’s been weighing on her; trying to figure out is she wants to hear what he has to say.” He explained to her quietly. She missed to the startled look on Stiles face as he shot Scott a look.

Lydia let out a breath, closing her eyes. She knew that their dad was a sensitive subject to them. She only seen him a handful of times over the years, but each time took something away from Sydney, who always appeared at her house with red rimmed eyes and a bag of clothes hanging from her shoulder.

“Oh. Oh, Scott. I’m sorry.” She whispered to the boy knowing he had to having a difficult time as much as his sister.

“Yeah, well. We’ve been dodging his calls, but Sydney’s been thinking about it.” He said with an indifferent shrug. “She just needs some time to figure things out, Lydia. I’m sure that once everything settles, she’ll talk to you.” He reassured.

“Yeah,” she breathed out, once less worry on her mind now. She nodded, standing straighter before turning around to walk toward her locker without giving them a goodbye. However, she paused and looked back at them, where they stood for a moment and turned to make their way to their own lockers.

“Scott!” She called out again, making him stop and look over. “Thanks.”

“She’s lucky to have you, Lydia and she knows it.” He told her as students walked passed, curiously eyeing them. “It’s just some times, she just needs space.”

She smiled at him, “She’s lucky to have you for a brother, Scott.”

He shook his head, a tense and self-deprecating smile on his face. “I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one.”


	13. Fight and Frights of the Scary Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack is discussed at lunch and a double date is planned. Dr. Deaton and the Sheriff try and figure out the animal attack while Dr. Deaton notices a change in the twins. Sydney finally breaks down about everything going on.

**Lunch**

_Seriously?_ She asked herself when she spotted Scott and Stiles in the cafeteria. However they weren’t alone, with them were Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Danny, and Heather. _This is going to be pleasant._

As she made her way to the table, Danny caught her eye, giving her a reassuring look once he realized what was making her hesitate. She tried to smile at him, but it came out as more of a grimace. Movement from the corner of her eye grabbed her attention. It was Stiles, who also noticed that she was coming over to the table.

“…saying it was some kind animal attack. Probably a cougar.” She heard Danny say.

As she took a seat next to Allison, quickly shooting a small smile to her, Jackson replied to his best friend, “I heard mountain lion.”

“A cougar is a mountain lion.” Lydia corrected instantly before pausing, “Isn’t it?” She asked, making Sydney roll her eyes in irritation. _Heaven forbid that people know that Lydia Martin is intelligent,_ she said bitingly in her head as she stabbed at her salad.

“Who cares?” Jackson asked cuttingly, “The guy’s probably some homeless tweaker who’s gonna die anyway.”

She made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat grabbing everyone’s attention. She didn’t look up as she moved the lettuce around, but still spoke acidly, “Because anyone who doesn’t have daddy’s gold card isn’t worth the compassion of Jackson Whittemore. Granted, you can’t give someone something you never had.”

It was silent after that. She casually looked up to see them staring either at her, Jackson-who was looking down at his tray with his jaw clenched-or shifting between the two of them.

“What?” She asked innocently.

Stiles cut in, “Actually I just found who it is. Check it out.” He held his phone out for them to see, though she was further down, she listened carefully to the news report.

_“The Sheriff’s Department won’t speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack_.”

The name struck her, sounding familiar. As the rest of the news report played, she tried to remember where she knew it.

“Hey, I know this guy.” Scott said grabbing Stiles’ phone and turned to Sydney, who raised an eyebrow at him. “Sydney, look don’t you remember him?”

“How do you know him?” Allison asked looking between the twins.

“It was when we used to take the bus, back when we lived with our dad.” Sydney recalled as she looked from the phone to Scott. “He was the driver.”

There was a short tense pause before Lydia broke it, “Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like where are we going tomorrow night?” She asked. Sydney glanced over slightly confused before realizing she was talking to Allison and Scott.

She let the conversation pass over her, not wanting to listen to Lydia invite herself and Jackson onto Scott and Allison’s date.

As she ate her food, she thought back to what Scott and Stiles were talking about in the hall this morning. Scott had said something about a teacher to help him, who she figured was Derek. It made her wonder.

Fiddling with the blank dog tag that now hung around her neck, her ears picked up the last end of Allison’s statement, “Sounds fun.”

“You know what else sounds fun?” Jackson asked rhetorically, “Stabbing myself in the face with this fork.”

“Sounds like something I would do.” Sydney retorted before she realized. Danny choked as he took a drink of his water from chuckling at Jackson’s face, which was set in a glare, but she just smiled sweetly at him, her eyes flashing dangerously. She could feel her magic simmering below her skin wanting to be released, but fought to keep it back.

Stiles jerking forward calmed her down as Lydia suggested bowling, which Jackson quickly shot down.

“How do you know we’re not actual competition?” Allison asked Jackson teasingly before turning to Scott, “You can bowl, right?”

“Sort of.” Scott said and she fought to hold in her laugh.

“Is it sort of or yes?” Jackson pushed.

Scott turned to Jackson giving him a hard stare as he leaned towards the blond boy. “Yes. In fact, I’m a great bowler.”

Sydney was quite proud of herself for not reacting like she wanted to, which was to laugh out loud and to remind her brother that he was awful at bowling, but she didn’t. Instead, she grabbed her tray and rose from her seat.

“Where’re you going?” Stiles asked, stopping the showdown between her brother and Jackson.

“I’ve got to talk to Ms. Callaghan about this Friday’s issue.” She told him, “I’ll see you guys in class.” She said over her shoulder when she walked away.

_This day just needs to be over_ , she said tiredly as she dropped off her tray.

* * *

**After School**   
**Beacon Hills Animal Clinic**

She pushed herself off the building once she spotted Scott quickly peddling to the clinic. Pulling out her phone, she noted that he made it by only be a couple minutes late.

“You’re an awful bowler, Scott.” She greeted causing him to glare at her.

“So, I’ve been told.” He grumbled as he got off his bike and locked it up to the nearby bike rack.

“Like you’re worse than me and I suck.” She continued to point out, walking toward the clinic entrance.

“I know.”

“And now you have to go and try to actually win against Jackson and most likely make a fool of yourself in front of Allison once she realizes that you suck.” She said unnecessarily.

He stopped and turned to glare at her. “I know, Sydney! So, could you stop bringing it up?” He asked loudly making her blink up at him.

“There’s no need to yell.” She told him plainly, ignoring his attitude as they entered.

They walked into the back of the building where their boss, Dr. Deaton, was opening up a supply of dog medicine that had arrived that day.

“Sorry. Sorry.” Scott quickly apologized to the older man as they quickly placed their things in the back corner.

“You’re all of two minutes late.” Dr. Deaton informed him absently as he read the box.

“He just doesn’t want you think that we’re slacking, Dr. D.” She stated slightly mocking towards her brother, who frowned at her, making her smile.

Dr. Deaton snorted, both at her shorten version of his name and the actual statement. “Well, I can guarantee that you two are some of the least slacking kids in this town.” He replied, placing the medicine back into the box before moving it to the cabinet to put away.

Both she and Scott chuckled softly at his words as they washed their hands.

As she was drying her hands, she felt a nudge on her arm. Looking over, she saw that Scott’s attention was at the door. Curious, she followed his gaze and spotted Sheriff Stilinski standing on the other side of the door as he moved to open it.

The expression on Scott’s face was slightly haunted and alarmed making her gently place a reassuring hand on his arm. He, surprisingly, didn’t jump at the sudden contact, but he did slowly begin to relax, especially once they spotted the dog that the Sheriff had brought with him.

“Hey, I see that somebody’s ready to get their stitches removed.” Dr. Deaton said as he moved toward the animal.

“Hey there, Scott. You staying out of trouble?” Sheriff Stilinski asked her brother.

Scott didn’t say anything for small moment before letting out a small _‘yeah’._

“Hi, Sheriff. How are you?” She asked kindly giving her brother a look that screamed _‘relax!’_

The Sheriff smiled softly at her girl. “I’m doing fine and how about you Sydney? Are making sure Stiles doesn’t drive you crazy?” He asked teasingly causing her to blush as Dr. Deaton raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

“I’m pretty sure he’s always going to drive me crazy, Sheriff.” She told him knowingly making the older man laugh.

“True, but that’s how you know it’s something special; they keep you on your toes and always surprise you.” He told her sincerely and she was confused for a minute wondering why he was telling her that before remembering that he thought that she and Stiles were dating.

_Oh god. We really need to fix that,_ she reminded herself.

“It’s certainly… _something_.” She managed to get out.

He just smiled before turning back to Dr. Deaton. “Hey, while I’m here, do you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about?” He asked the vet, holding out a folder. “Sacramento still can’t determine an animal.”

She and Scott glanced at each other as they grabbed the bag food that rested on the counter top.

“I’m not exactly an expert.” Dr. Deaton told him as he removed the photos. Looking at them, he asked, “This is the guy who was attacked on the bus?”

The Sheriff confirmed and added, “We found wolf hairs on Laura Hale’s body.”

“A wolf?” Scott asked incredulously. She tensed, shooting him a sharp look before relaxing her expression when she turned to the adults. “I mean, I think I read somewhere that wolves haven’t been in California for, like, 60 years.” He added walking over to them. She followed him, standing off the side between him and Dr. Deaton.

“True enough,” Dr. Deaton agreed, “but wolves are highly migratory. They could have wandered in from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory.”

She looked at him curiously. “Wolves have memories?”

“Longer-term memories, yes. If associated with a primal drive.” He said with a glance at her before giving Scott a searching look. She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if he knew something they didn’t.

“See this one here?” He pointed to the Sheriff.

She didn’t dare look at the photo, but instead focused on her brother, who looked slightly pale and about to be sick. Gently, she grabbed his wrist and squeezed it reassuringly. He shot her a strained smile that she returned feebly.

“Those are claw marks. A wolf would have for the throat or the spinal cord with its teeth.” Dr. Deaton said, the twins looking up at him.

“So what do you think, it’s a mountain lion?” The Sheriff asked.

Dr. Deaton shook his head. “I don’t know. A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles and then the throat.”

The Sheriff and Dr. Deaton talked for a few more minutes before he finally left.

“Scott, are you okay?” Dr. Deaton asked once the Sheriff left, noticing that the younger man was in his own head and it appeared that he didn’t like was he was seeing.

“Hmm.” Scott glanced up, not registering what he had said for a moment. “Oh, yeah. No-I’m good. I just didn’t sleep that well last night.”

Dr. Deaton looked like he didn’t believe him, but didn’t push before glancing over at Sydney. He paused giving her that same searching look he had given Scott, but whatever was on his mind, he didn’t say.

“Well, those cages aren’t going to clean themselves nor will the animals be fed. So, Scott you got cage duty and Sydney you can feed them.” Dr. Deaton told them before heading towards his office.

“Come on. Let’s get to work.” She whispered to her brother, gently pushing him towards the kennel.

They didn’t notice Dr. Deaton pausing and looking back at them curiously.

_Just what finally pushed Sydney over that edge? Something with Scott maybe, but what?_

* * *

**McCall Residence**   
**Family Room**

“I told you, she wouldn’t let you have the car.” Sydney told her brother as they ate their dinner on the couch with their homework out in front of them and the TV playing some random movie that they really weren’t paying any attention too.

He groaned making her laugh. “It was worth a shot.” He grumbled mouth full of Sweet & Sour Chicken.

She rolled her eyes, muttering something about being gross.

Silence enveloped them, only the movie and their chewing filled the air, and Sydney leant back further in the couch. She savored the relaxed atmosphere surrounding them; it seemed so rare these days with everything that was going on.

“I’m sorry.” Scott muttered after swallowing a bite of an egg roll.

She glanced over at him before turning back to the television. She knew what he was apologizing for, but she wanted him to say it.

When she didn’t respond, he sighed, “I was an asshole on Saturday and you were just trying to look out for me like always.”

“I’m getting really tired of getting my head bit off every time I’m trying to figure things out, Scott. We’re going to have to keep a level head about this as things progress and we can’t do that if we’re fighting about every little thing that’s going on.” She told him seriously; unable to look him in the eye, so she kept her gaze on her low mien.

“I know.” He whispered, “And I’m so sorry Sydney. I keep forgetting that you’re going through the same thing.”

“I’m scared, Scott.” She said her voice small and terrified.

Scott sat up, placing his carton of food on the coffee table. He grabbed Sydney’s own food and placed it by his. Gently grabbing on her now free hands, he squeezed them reassuringly. “Sydney,” he paused unsure on how to proceed, “what happened?” He eventually asked.

“I was just _so angry_ at him.” She let out, her voice cracking as her eyes became wet. “He was deliberately keeping the ball from you and had told the rest of the team not to pass to you and I-I just wanted him to _stop_.” He realized that she was referring to the game on Saturday.

“Oh god, Scott. I wanted to hurt him, just like how he had hurt you and every other person, who he had deemed below him. No, that’s not true actually.” She amended, swallowing thickly. She turned desperate eyes to him and he could read the terror in them. “I wanted to make him physically hurt. I wanted to give him so much pain that he’d either pass out or just stop breathing all together.”

“Sydney…”

_“I wanted him dead!”_ She cried, tears streaming down her face, “I wanted to kill him. I was about to kill him and I would’ve enjoyed it, Scott. He’s my friend and I wanted to kill him. Oh god, Scott _what’s wrong with me?”_

“Nothing!” He insisted loudly, giving her hands a shake to bring her back to focus. “Nothing is wrong with you, Sydney. Do you want to know how I know that?” He asked, not waiting for answer he continued, “Because I know you, Sydney. I know you better than I know myself because you are my sister and you would never hurt anyone like that. Plus, you didn’t do anything. You snapped out of it.”

“But…”

He interrupted her, “No, buts! You snapped of it and you were horrified about what you were thinking. That’s what makes you human.”

“I need help, Scott. I need to someone, who can tell me what the hell is going on with me.” She noted, slowly calming down though still a little hysterical.

“I know, Sydney.” He said quietly; gently bring her to him, her head falling to her shoulder. “I think we should talk to Derek.”

She wiped at her eyes. “What can he do for me?” She asked bitterly, burrowing her face into his chest, listening to the steady thump of her brother’s heart.

“Maybe he knows someone who can help.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

Scott blew out a breath, arm tightening around her. “Then we find someone who can.”


	14. Of Empaths and Werewolf Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney learns more about what she is and the twins find out about a surprising connection to Derek and their families. Scott is given some advice on how to figure out if he's behind the attack on the bus driver.

She had calmed down after a few minutes, but continued to rest in her brother’s comforting hold.

“I saw Mr. Meyers at the hospital.” He said quietly making her sit up and stare at him.

“And?” She pushed gently.

He swallowed as he recalled memory. “He looked awful, Syd. He was covered in scratches and bruising and his head was bandaged and still bloody.” He told her.

Sydney narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he was leaving something out.

“Something else happened didn’t it?” She asked knowingly.

He nodded in agreement. “I had asked him if he was okay and when he looked over at me, he just freaked out. He had grabbed onto my jacket sleeve and he kept screaming and groaning. Finally, mom came rushing in and kicked me out.”

“Do you think he recognized you or something?” She asked. She knew that Scott thought he had attacked him and to be honest a small part of her thought he did too, but the rest of her couldn’t be sure.

“I don’t know. Maybe?” He shrugged before turning his own terrified eyes onto her. “I did that.”

She shook her head. “You don’t know that, Scott.”

“But I could’ve.” He pointed out logically.

“I know, Scottie.” She whispered. After a short moment she snorted sarcastically. “We’re a pair; I’m becoming homicidal and you’re attacking innocent bus drivers.”

_“Sydney!”_

“Sorry, too soon?”

Scott rolled his eyes at his sister’s attempt of lightening the mood.

It was quiet between them for a moment before Sydney asked, “How pissed was mom?”

He groaned, head falling back. “Oh man, she was furious; ripped into me right in the middle of the hallway.”

“I would’ve loved to see that.” She teased, getting a scowl from him.

“Whatever.” He muttered grabbing his cooling dinner.

* * *

**Next Day**   
**Hale Property**

Sydney grabbed onto the back of Scott’s shirt and pulled him back behind a nearby tree.

“What the hell?” He asked her quietly, turning to face her.

“Shh.” She whispered, pointing to the police cruiser that was in front of the destroyed home.

The officer stepped out the vehicle and cautiously towards the ruins.

“It looks pretty deserted, dispatch.” He spoke into his walkie. “Did you want me to take a look inside?”

There was a short pause as dispatch replied the words to quite for her to hear, but she saw that Scott was able to pick them up as his brows furrowed.

“I don’t,” he paused looking up at the house warily, “I don’t think anyone is home.”

A short moment later as the officer and dispatch finished conversing; he slowly made his way to the house. He jumped when the dog in the back of the cruiser barked.

“Don’t do that.” He muttered to the canine returning his attention to the task at hand.

A strange and knowing feeling came over her. Confused she looked up and spotted Derek staring down at the officer through the broken window. The policeman hadn’t seen him yet, but she could feel his fear from where she was standing.

The bark again and continued on as she watched Derek stare at it. The officer kept glancing between the dog and house, the fear doubling nearly knocking her over. She gripped Scott’s shoulder to steady her; shaking her head at him when he looked over to her in concern.

Eventually, the officer rushed to the cruiser and left the property taking the smell of his fear with him and allowing her to breathe a little easier as well.

She let go of Scott’s shoulder and stumbled up the incline to the house. The warm and soothing hands of her brother catching her calmed her as she braced her hands on her knees and took slow and deep breaths.

“I know you can hear me.” She said between breaths, raising her eyes to the broken window where she saw him standing. “We need your help.”

Nothing happened, the only thing they could hear were the leaves rustling in the breeze and Sydney’s breathing regulating. Suddenly, the front door open and Derek walked out onto the porch.

He walked over to them, eyeing Sydney curiously, who let out a pained groan when her eyes caught the sight of the damage done to the house as though she was finally taking it in. She dropped to her knees, arms curling around her stomach protectively.

“What’s wrong with her?” Scott asked worriedly, hands hovering over his sister’s body, feeling helpless for not being able to help her.

“What’s your mother’s maiden name?” Derek asked as he lowered himself to the ground.

Scott shot him a befuddled look at the question. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“What is it, Scott?” Derek repeated urgently, placing a gentle hand on Sydney’s arm, only to yank it back as if he were burned. He swallowed at the despair, confusion, terror and heat that he felt from the simple touch.

“Delgado!”

A muscle in Derek’s jaw ticked. “Paternal grandmother?”

“What?”

“Your paternal grandmother’s maiden name, what is it?” Derek snapped, losing his patience with the younger boy.

“Why would I know that?”

_“Ra-Ramirez.”_ Sydney panted out, her hands curling into fist at her side.

The surname sounded familiar to him, bringing up a forgotten memory with his mother.

* * *

 

_A cup of tea was set out in front of him._

_Looking up from the textbook that he was actually reading, he saw his mother standing before him with a soft yet conflicted expression on her face. He glanced at the tea then her before repeating the process one more time._

_Something was troubling her._

_She always made tea when something was troubling her._

_He was just glad it wasn’t that nasty smelling stuff Satomi always brought._

_“What’s wrong?” He asked her, closing his book and pushing it off to the side._

_She forced a small smile on her lips. “What makes you think something’s wrong?” She asked with an unconvincing shrug._

_He pointed to the cup. “You made tea.” He told her knowingly. “You always make tea when something is bothering you.”_

_She let out a small genuine laugh at his observation. “I guess I do.” She muttered quietly to herself though his sensitive hearing picked it up._

_“So, what’s wrong?” He asked her again._

_She sighed tiredly, picking up her cup and taking a sip. “An old friend called.”_

_He raised an eyebrow. “And?” He pressed lightly._

_“Have you heard of the Ramirez family?” She asked him. He gave her a confused look and shook his head. “They’re no longer called that now, but they’re line of witches; one of the most powerful covens actually.” She noted the respect for them clear in her tone._

_“Okay, so what’s the problem then?” He still couldn’t see where she was going with this._

_“My friend, Emiliana, called and told me that her son’s family is living in Beacon Hills. He left them years ago, but that is neither here nor there.” She said dismissively before continuing. “He had two children, twins-a boy and a girl; she said that we should keep an eye on them, especially the girl.”_

_“Does she think that they’ll become witches?” He wondered._

_His mother nodded. “The girl at least; Emiliana said that she had different feeling concerning her grandson.”_

_He looked at her curiously. “She said that she saw him with glowing golden eyes.”_

_“He gets turned?” He asked startled, not questioning how his mother’s friend knew that. Witches, especially powerful ones, are known for the ability to predict future events._

_“And if he gets turned, he’ll lose any potential powers he’ll have.” His mother stated._

_“Because you can’t be two things at the same time.” He repeated the quote from a book he read in their library a little while ago._

_“Exactly.” She smiled at him softly._

_“So, the boy gets turned, but what about the girl?”_

_“She worries about her; it seems that the feeling she was getting was pulling her in two different directions.” She paused seemingly wondering if it was a smart idea to share this with her son. “Either she’ll be the sign of balance and hope or the symbol of death and destruction.”_

_Derek choked at the words. “But she’s only a kid right now, how is she supposed be either?”_

_“The thing about witches is that sometimes their powers don’t manifest until they’re in their mid-teens the latest and they’re always released during high times of stress and emotion.”_

_“Okay, so what’s exactly is the problem, mom?” He asked, going back to the original topic at hand._

_“Try and keep an eye on them. Don’t deliberately set out and find them, but just when you do see them, watch out for them.” His mother insisted, “Emiliana said that they would both become very important allies to this family, especially if the girl is on her way to the path of balance and hope.”_

_“What exactly is so special about this girl?”_

_“She’s an empath.”_

_He blinked, “An empath? I thought they were a myth?”_

_His mother shook her head. “They’re just very rare; they always come from a family of witches and they are spread out.”_

_“Spread out?” He questioned._

_“There is only ever one alive in the family. If one dies another is born. They are also extremely powerful, but can be volatile.” She told him seriously, “All those emotions from anybody around or a place are a lot for a single person to handle. In some cases, they could envision what is going on if the emotions are strong enough. It could cause them to have a psychotic break if they don’t find that person to hold them together, to center them.”_

_“Like a tether?”_

_“Like a tether.” She repeated softly before silence fell between them. It was comfortable one as Derek processed all the information he just learned._

_Not long after that, his mother stood up to check up on Cora, who was playing upstairs in her room._

_As she was headed toward the stairs, Derek called after her._

_“Their name? You never told me.” He asked her._

_She looked at him from over her shoulder, a small proud smile on her mouth._

_“McCall.”_

* * *

Derek swore, now understanding the strange feeling of recognizing them. Before the fire he had on occasion spotted them whether it was when they were with their friends playing or with their mother at the grocery store.

After the fire, when he and Laura left Beacon Hills, they just went into the back of his mind popping up every once in a while making him wonder if they had come into their powers yet until eventually they didn’t.

When he met them in the woods a few weeks ago, he had an odd feeling like he had seen them before, but couldn’t think of as to why, even after he learned their names.

He tried to remember something his mother told him concerning an empath, whose powers were manifesting.

_Calm them down. They could’ve been at the place a hundred times before they get hit. The first time with the emotions will be nearly crippling for them, especially if the place has a bad history. Have them focus on one specific thing or person and breath._ His mother’s voice echoed in his head almost clinically.

“Sydney.” He commanded softly, “Sydney, look at me.” He watched as she struggled to lift her head particularly when she was hit with another wave of emotion.

Scott moved to help her, but Derek stopped him. “No! Don’t touch her.” He ordered harshly, startling the boy back.

“What’s wrong with her?” Scott asked desperately, hands still out like he still wanted to reach out to her.

“She’s feeling the emotions from the house.” He told him before turning his attention back to his sister. “Sydney, I need you to look at me.” He instructed more gently this time.

Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his and she let out a sharp cry, hands shooting out to grip his arms. He winced as her nails dug into his skin, but mainly for the rush of emotion that was flowing between them. He knew that she could now feel his emotions from their contact.

Her usual dark brown eyes were black and swimming with a wide range of emotion from both the house and him. He knew she could feel anger, loneliness, regret, and the sadness coming off of him.

“I’m sorry.” She muttered so softly that even with his werewolf hearing had trouble picking it up.

His throat closed up at the sincerity of her words, but he ignored it in favor of calming her down.

“Sydney, I need you to focus on something or someone and breathe. Just concentrate on that one thing and breathe slowly and deeply. Do you understand?”

She nodded, closing her eyes, hands still gripping his arms tightly. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she attempted to take steady breathe. She repeated the process until he felt her beginning to relax in the way her hold on his arms loosened and the crinkles in the corner of her eyes smoothing out. Her breathing slowed becoming steady. Eventually, she released his arms and sagged to ground, hands lying flat against the surface.

“Sydney?” Scott called out hesitantly.

She took once last shuddering breath before nodding. “I’m okay. I’m okay.” She chanted reassuringly for both of their sakes. Scott was at her side instantly pressing his side against hers.

“What the hell was that?” Scott demanded looking up at Derek with a hard expression.

“What did you feel Sydney?” Derek asked the girl.

A haunted gleam appeared in her eyes and an ache in his chest flared at the sight. Someone as young as her shouldn’t have to deal with the horrors she just witnessed.

“When I saw the house or you?”

He clenched his jaw at the question. “Both.”

“With the house, there was terror, despair, and confusion, a lot of confusion. There was a searing heat, brightly colored flames and coal black smoke that felt like it was choking me.” She recalled as though she was there to witness it herself. “When I looked at you, I felt anger, regret, sadness and loneliness.” Her brown eyes pierced heavily into his light blue and she grasped his hand tightly, comfortingly. “So much loneliness for one person, but you think you deserve it,” she squeezed his hand when he attempted to pull away, “for not being there, but it wasn’t your fault. You were just a kid yourself pretty much and had to go to school. Your loneliness is your penance, even if you don’t need one.”

He swallowed thickly as she blinked, the haunted look leaving and confusion setting in.

“In-” he cleared his throat, “in some certain families there is a powerful witch that has a certain ability to feel the emotions of a person or a place. If the emotions are strong enough then they can see what had happened. There’s only ever one in the family, so when one dies another is born.”

“So, I’m not just a witch?” Sydney asked as more questions raced through her mind giving her a headache.

“You’re an empath.”

“Empath?” Scott repeated, “Like the whole experiencing one’s emotions and such?”

Derek nodded. “They’re rare, like I said there is only ever one in a family and only certain powerful lines have the ability.”

“This is hereditary?” She asked before answering her own question, “Of course it is or you wouldn’t have just said that. Wait!” She exclaimed looking at Derek with a strange look in her eyes, “You recognize the Ramirez name. You know about our family, how do you know our family?” She inquired seriously.

“My mother knew your grandmother.”

Scott and Sydney shot each other a startled look having not expected the information. “Nana Emi?” Scott asked rhetorically, the words sounding strange from having not spoken them in a while. “How?”

“They were old friends.

“Old friends? So, you knew about us and just decided not to tell us?” Scott demanded, helping his sister stand up. Derek also rose as he shook his head.

“My mother told me to keep an eye on you and I did, I just never made my presence known.”

“You stalked us?” Sydney asked this time, taking a step back as she eyed him.

“I never deliberately set out and found you. It was just when I was walking home or going somewhere and I spotted you at the playground or at the store. I couldn’t push my presence on to you. You had to make the choice of coming to me.”

Sydney looked conflicted as she heard him out while Scott looked confused. “You’re talking like we were always going to meet.” Scott pointed out.

“Your grandmother said that you would be allies to my family. I assumed she meant with Laura, Cora and I when our parents died.”

Sydney now had a contemplative look in her eyes, but shook her head not wanting to go any further about the fact that their grandmother is aware of the supernatural or that she and Scott would have been thrown in it no matter what. She did, however, made a note to call her when she had a moment available.

“Okay, fine. We’re allies to your— _whatever,”_ she swept her hand over Derek’s form before continuing, “but that’s not why we stopped by, which reminds me that Scott has something to say.” She gave her brother a pointed look as he shifted uncomfortably.

“Okay, so I know I’m part of the reason you got arrested and that we pretty much- _sorry_ , Stiles and I,” Scott corrected when Sydney made a noise of indignation, “basically announced that you were here to the hunters.” Scott paused, hesitating to continue. “I don’t know what happened to your si-sister.” He stumbled over his wording shooting a glance to his own sister, but he shook his head. “But I think I did something last night.”

Derek didn’t say anything as he just stared at Scott silently.

“I had a dream about someone, but _someone else_ got hurt. It turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened.” Scott finished looking up at him a little desperately as Sydney stood off to the side, her gaze shifting between the two of them.

“You think you attacked the driver?” Derek questioned him.

Scott shot him a look. “Did you see what I did last night?”

“No.” Derek said promptly.

“Can you at least tell me the truth?” Scott asked worriedly, “Am I going to hurt someone?”

“Yes.”

“Could I kill someone?” Sydney startled at the question, a protest of words clogging her throat.

“Yes.”

“Am I going to kill someone?”

“Probably.” Derek nodded.

_“No!”_ She said sharply, glaring heatedly at the older man, who eyed her warily as he took a small step back, clearing remembering the last time she was upset with him. “No, Scott. You may be a werewolf, but you’re not a killer and you want to know how I know that?” She asked him as he slowly made his way to lean against a pillar. He won’t look her in the eye, annoying her. “Look at me, Scott.” He refused and she jerked him forward, hands fisting his shirt at his shoulders as he hit the pillar with his back.

_“I said look at me!”_ She commanded, a rush of power soaring through her to Scott, who let out a startled yelp, finally meeting her eyes. “It’s like you said last night. You know me better than yourself, well the same goes for me. I know you better than myself, and you would never set out to hurt _anybody!”_ She stressed out intensely.

“But…”

“No, buts!” She shouted making both werewolves flinch at the volume in close range. “No, buts,” she said more softly, “Werewolf? Yes. Annoying brother? Yes. A god awful bowler? Absolutely.” She smiled softly when Scott snorted, “But a killer? Never.”

“But how do you know for sure that I didn’t attack the driver last night?” Scott asked her seriously. “Because I know you had some doubts when you saw the bus this morning, Sydney. Danny said you looked worried about something after you saw it.”

“Okay, so maybe I did think you might’ve down something Scott, but you didn’t kill him. The driver, Mr. Meyers, he survived the attack.” She reminded him gently, “So, please just remember that important piece of information.”

Derek stepped forward. “I can show you how to remember.” He told Scott, “I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon.” There was something in his tone that Sydney didn’t like as he continued on. “However, it’s not going to come free.”

Scott stared sadly at the ground as she eyed Derek as her brother asked, “What do you want?”

“You’ll find out.”

She made a noise of protest in the back of throat, but Derek ignored her. “But for now, I’m going to give what you wanted. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, _feel it._ Let your sense, sight, smell, and touch; let them remember for you.”

Scott raised his head. “That’s it. Just go back?”

“Do you want to know what happened?”

“I just want to know if I hurt him.”

Derek shook his head. “No you don’t.” He corrected giving him a knowing look. “You want to know if you’ll hurt her.”

Sydney tensed, knowing who he was referring too.

_Allison._


	15. Mix Ups and Make Ups

**Later that Night**   
**Beacon Hills High School**   
**School Bus Parking Lot**

Sydney had a bad feeling in her gut when Stiles pulled up to the gate; that feeling, the one that made it seem a rock was lodge in her stomach making her reluctant to move wishing that she was rather at home talking to Lydia or Allison.

“Are you sure about this, Scott?” She asked her brother, unable to tear her eyes away from the line of buses. She didn’t want to be here.

“I have to know, Sydney.” Scott told her, his tone almost desperate.

She sighed, but still got out of the car, albeit hesitantly.

She really didn’t want to be here.

“Hey, just me. Someone needs to keep watch.” Scott said as Stiles rushed to the gate. She quickened her pace not wanting to be too far away from them.

“So, Sydney can watch.” Stiles suggested making her tense and something almost warm and soothing began to wash over her.

“No, I need her help.” Scott demanded causing Stiles to look between the twins in confusion.

“Why? No offense to her, but what can she do?” He asked suspiciously. “Aside from blowing a hole into the bus that is.”

“It’s complicated.” She told him, eyeing the damaged bus. She could feel the fear and pain from where she was standing.

“It’s complicated? It’s complicated? What does that mean?” Stiles asked rapidly in annoyance and she shot him a glare not needing to deal with his attitude right now.

“It’s a new development and we’ll tell you later.” She snapped at him. “Now can we get this over with because I do not like the vibe I’m getting?” She asked, giving Scott a pointed look.

“Vibe?” She heard Stiles mutter before complaining about always having to keep watch.

“Fine, but can I ask what it starting to feel like you’re Batman and I’m Robin?” Stiles asked as she moved towards the gate trying to figure a way over without having to climb.

Maybe she shouldn’t have worn flats.

“I don’t want to be Robin all the time!” Stiles exclaimed seriously and she rolled her eyes at him as her brother looked at his friend trying to figure something out to say.

She eyed the gate contemplatively, taking a small step back to see the bigger picture. She spotted the lock as her brother denied there being a being a Batman and Robin at all in their relationship. The metal was cold from the night air as her fingertip brushed over it; goose bumps appeared on her arm making her shiver.

She was suddenly grateful that she decided on jeans and a hoodie.

“Not even some of the time?” Stiles sounded so downtrodden that she nearly lost her focus from a combination of amusement and oddly sympathy. She brushed away the urge to turn around and comfort him, ignoring anything that it could possibly mean.

She heard a click from the lock and she slipped through the gate as Scott told Stiles to stay put.

Sydney turned around with her arms crossed and watched the two boys finish their bickering.

“Oh my god! Fine.” Stiles conceded walking away from her brother, who turned to climb the fence.

“Uh, Scottie?” She called out to her brother, grabbing both of the boy’s attention. She held in a smirk as they gaped at her. “Gates open.” She said pointing to the opening.

“But-how?” He asked as he eyed the fence door walking through it.

“While you and Robin,” she said mockingly, ignoring the glare Stiles gave her, “were bickering, I was trying to figure out a way to the other side without having to climb. Spotted the lock and used a bit of magic to unlock it.”

“Oh.”

She rolled her eyes at her brother’s intelligent answer before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the bus. However, the closer that they got the more reluctant she was to enter the vehicle. Her pace became slower and her body tensed slightly; the soothing feel of what she assumed was her magic flared up slightly, this time wrapping around her brother, who gasped at the feel.

“What the-Sydney?”

“Sorry, I think it’s a protection spell, but I’m not sure to be honest.” She explained to him, “I just, I don’t like this Scott and my instincts are telling me to get as far away as I can.”

Her brother stopped just in front of the bus that they were looking for and grabbed her arms reassuringly.

“I know, Syd. Mine are telling me the same, but I have to know and I was hoping you might see something.”

“I just learned about this Empath thing this morning Scott. I have no idea on how to control it.” She told him seriously.

“I won’t be mad if you don’t get anything, I just want you to try.” He said, “Why don’t you tell me what you feel now?”

She nodded looking up at the yellow bus, wincing at the sight of the dried blood. Just the sight of it brought up the feeling from when they first arrived. “Fear, lots of fear and pain. A great immense pain.” She told him, eyes not leaving the bus. Unknowingly to her, she had started walking to the door; her hand was out as though she was going to touch the vehicle, but she simply waved her hand to the side and the door flew opened.

She didn’t hear Scott’s sharp inhale at the move, choosing instead to focus on walking into the bus. Her head tilted to the side like she had heard something, but couldn’t distinguish what it was. “There’s something else to.” She said eyes on the back of the bus. “It’s faint, but still there.”

“What is it?” Scott asked from outside of the bus.

“Hope.” She identified confusedly.

“Like hope for someone to help him?” He wondered and she shook her head.

“No, like he wanted to die. He was hoping it would end soon.” She corrected morbidly as she moved further into the bus.

“Scott.” She called out as her eyes roamed over the scene. “It’s your turn.” She said, moving to face him.

He nodded closing his eyes and began to let his senses take over. Brow furrowing in concentration, he remembered hearing the sound of howling. He had tried to ignore it, but it was a like there was a pull to it making him want to go out and search. He fought for as long as he could until he had shot up all while knowing his eyes had been glowing and fangs were out.

He snapped his opened eyes, finding the reassuring sight of his sister, who was still gazing at the damage. He placed a hand on the window of the door, flinching back when he saw Allison’s face slightly bloody and pressed into the glass, a scream linger on her lips.

Shaking his head, he entered the bus and began to walk down the aisle towards Sydney, where she was standing by the back door that was hanging off the hinges. He grasped one of the seats, still hearing Allison screaming and seeing her being dragged down the aisle. He continued to see her until it suddenly switched to Mr. Meyers screaming and bloody.

He let out a startled yelp when he saw a seat flying his way.

Looking down to the floor, he saw Mr. Meyers reaching out a hand that Scott grabbed wanting to help him up, but stumbled back when the older man’s grip loosened and hand with claws swiped down.

All of a sudden a horn was honking, bring him back to reality. Gasping out a harsh breath, he looked up at Sydney, who seemed to not have heard the sudden noise. A flash of light caught his eye making him reach out and grab his sister and began to pull her out of the bus.

“What the hell, Scott?” He heard her ask. He quickly quieted her as he pulled away faster.

“We’re about to get caught if we don’t get out of here.” He threw over his shoulder.

He could just imagine her saying _‘Oh shit!’_ as she let go of his hand and began sprinting to Stiles’ jeep. He jumped on top of a nearby car and flipped over the fence as Sydney went through the opening. She grabbed the gate to close it behind her and quickly waved a hand over the lock. She gave it a sharp tug, happy to see that it locked before running to the still honking car.

She practically flew into the front seat as Scott chanted from the back, “Go. Go. Go. Go.”

Not even a second longer, Stiles was reversing until he whipped around and changed gears.

They were all quiet, except for their heavy breathing, as they made sure there was enough distance between them and the school.

Stiles broke the silence, “Did it work? Did you remember?”

“I was there last night and the blood, a lot of it was mine.” Scott answered.

“So, you did attack him?” Stiles clarified.

“No.” Sydney responded, “No he didn’t.”

She ignored the look Stiles gave her.

“I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren’t mine.” Scott said his expression turning into one of deep thought. “It was Derek.”

She let out an audible groan that both boys disregarded.

“What about the driver?”

“I was actually protecting him, I think.”

She shifted, giving her brother a look as he leaned forward, his head between the two seats. “I’m sorry, but why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?”

“That’s what I don’t get.” Scott said shaking his head.

“It’s got to be a pack thing.” Stiles insisted, glancing at her then to her brother.

“Meaning what?” She asked, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Like an initiation. You do the kill together.”

She barked out a laugh, “Because ripping someone’s throat out is a real bonding experience.” She said sarcastically.

“Yeah, but Scott didn’t do it, which means he’s not a killer.” Stiles pointed out and even Sydney had to agree with that. “And it also means that…”

“I can go out with Allison.” Scott finished with a goofy grin on his face.

Stiles glanced at her brother through the rearview mirror before returning to the road. “I was going to say it means you won’t kill me.”

Sydney hid a snort of amusement at the boy’s words, but actually lost it at her brother’s mild response. “Oh yeah, that too.”

Stiles tried to scowl at her, but with her head thrown back, brown eyes shining happily, and her dry lips stretched out in an amused grin, he didn’t have the heart to actually ruin a good moment for her.

* * *

**Next Day**   
**Allison’s House**

As soon as she walked into Allison’s bedroom, she wanted to immediately turn around and go home, but Allison was behind her and wasn’t moving. Scowling at the brunette, she made her away to sit at her friend’s desk, ignoring the redhead on the bed.

“Sydney.” She heard Lydia say and she was only somewhat surprised that her best friend’s tone was slightly hesitant.

She pulled out her phone for something to hold her attention. “Lydia.”

Allison let out an annoyed breath at the two. “Can you two help me figure out something to wear without biting each other’s heads off?” She asked with a hint of a warning.

Sydney looked up from her device after deciding to send Danny a text before shooting a glance at Lydia, who had happened to look over at the same time.

Moving her gaze back to her new friend, she nodded. “Fine.”

Allison let out a relieved smile when Lydia echoed the answer and turned to open her closet. She quickly searched through her clothes before pulling out a two shade brown floral print short sleeve shirt.

Both Lydia and Sydney barely glanced at it before saying “Pass.”

Next was a green and orange paisley shirt with white stitching accents around the bust. Sydney actually cringed at the sight of it. “Yeah, no.” She shook her head.

“Let us see what you have.” Lydia said as they both stood up and walked over to the closet. They stood on either side of Allison, who looked helplessly at the clothing.

Stepping back and letting her friend’s pretty much criticize her clothing, she was happy to see them actually talking.

“Pass.” Lydia said, pushing away another shirt.

“Ugh, pass on that.” Sydney noted.

“Pass on everything.” Lydia finally said, both of them turning to face the brunette, “God, Allison, respect for you taste is dwindling by the second.” The two girls laughed lightly and Allison, though slightly annoyed at the dig, was relieved.

“I haven’t had time to go shopping since we moved.” Allison told them.

“Well, we will have remedy that immediately, won’t we Sydney?” Lydia asked her best friend, the offer holding a silent apology that only best friend’s as long as them could hear.

She smiled. “Of course.” She agreed, laughing when Lydia clapped excitedly then threw her arms around her. Hugging the redhead, she relished the feeling of being on good terms with her best friend. “Plus, I promised Stiles I’d get him a new shirt after apparently ruining his other one.” She told them with a roll of her eyes.

“You ruined Stiles shirt?” Allison asked curiously and slightly knowingly.

“The one from the party?” Lydia inquired.

“Yeah, the green conversation t-shirt.” She explained, “He said that cutting it up like I did was a stupid idea and that I should never do something like that again.”

Her friends laughed sharing a significant look that caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes at the two of them. “What?”

“What?” They echoed innocently.

“That look, what was that look for?” Sydney questioned.

“What look?” Allison asked smugly.

“The one that said, ‘I know something that you don’t’” She informed them annoyed, “You know I hate that look Lydia.”

“Oh, sweetie.” The sympathetic tone grated her nerves, “He wasn’t mad about you ruining his shirt.”

She raised an eyebrow at them not seeing where they were going. “What? Of course he was. He loves his conversation shirts.”

“Maybe, but he was upset because you looked hot and that other guys were noticing that.” Allison said and Sydney couldn’t help, but laugh at the ridiculousness of the statement.

“I’m sorry, but are you two implying that Stiles Stilinksi was jealous?” She asked amusement clear in her voice.

“Yes. Yes, we are.” Lydia said bluntly and once again Sydney let out a laugh.

“You must’ve hit your heads or something because there is no way that Stiles was jealous because that would mean he would have feelings for me and he doesn’t because he’s been in love with Lydia since the third grade.” She immediately winced and covered her mouth with her hands realizing her slip.

She startled when she heard Lydia snort. “What you thought that was a secret?” She asked rhetorically. “He’s pretty obvious about how he feels about me or at least how he felt.”

Sydney frowned, the dismissive way she spoke them irritating her even if was unintentional. “Don’t down play his feelings, Lydia.”

Her friend sighed giving her a look. “I’m not Sydney. I’m not that cruel and you know it.” She said, “But did you ever think that maybe he isn’t in love _with me,_ but more of _the idea of me._ I mean sure he probably has a crush, but then again I’m not surprised because I’m awesome.” She said with flick of her hair over her shoulder and teasing smile on her face to let Sydney know that she was just joking around. “But he has me up on a pedestal thinking I’m perfect.”

“You mean you’re not?” Allison asked mockingly as she moved away from like she just received some horrible news.

“I know it took me some time to process that too.” Sydney told her sagely the effect ruined by the small grin.

“Oh whatever you two, but the point is,” Lydia brought the conversation back to the topic at hand, “Stiles see this perfect made up Lydia, but mainly because he doesn’t actually _know_ me. He does, however, _know you.”_ Lydia pointed to her, “He knows that you have flaws and issues and he doesn’t see you as perfect, but you’re still something special to him even if he doesn’t realize it.”

Sydney stared at best friend, trying to process what Lydia just told her. She was quiet for a good minute or two while Lydia and Allison just waited for the react.

“Wow that was really deep, Lydia.” She finally said making Lydia groan in annoyance and Allison laughed at the two of them.

“Fine, don’t believe me, but don’t come to me when you and Stiles are dating and he did something to piss you off.” Lydia snapped with no real heat to her words.

She ignored the words, refusing to think about what she just learned and what it could possibly mean, as she turned around to look back in the closet only to see a simple thin black cotton shirt with rhinestone. “Hmm.” She contemplated as she eyed the shirt then Allison before walking towards the mirror. “This is it.”

Allison grabbed the shirt, holding it up to her as Sydney and Lydia stood by each other with smug smirks on their faces, their previous conversation over for now.

The three of them paused and looked up at the doorway when Mr. Argent walked in. Lydia and Sydney gave each other an amused expression and Allison looked slightly annoyed.

“Dad, hello.” Allison said and Sydney could hear the _‘Don’t you knock?’_ in her voice.

He was in the middle of putting on his jacket when he realized his mistake. “Right, I’m sorry. I completely forgot to knock.”

She and Lydia fell on to the bed as they greeted their friend’s dad, “Hey Mr. Argent.”

“Dad, did you need something?” Allison asked, embarrassment now coloring her tone.

“I wanted to tell that you’ll be staying in tonight.”

Lydia and Sydney shot each other another look before moving their gaze to Allison as she responded, “What? But I’m going out with my friends tonight.”

“Not when some animal is out there attacking people.” Mr. Argent argued. Sydney resisted the urge to roll her eyes knowing that he was actually referring to werewolves, even if she still hadn’t went over that piece of information and the he shot her brother with a crossbow.

_Huh,_ she thought to herself, _I should probably be madder about that then I am._

“Dad, dad…” Allison began before she was cut off.

“It’s out of my hands. There’s a curfew in place and no one is allowed out past 9:30 PM.” He told her before continuing more softly, “Hey, no more arguing.”

Allison threw her shirt on the bed and let out a disappointed sight as she and Lydia stood up giving each other a devious look.

“Someone’s daddy’s little girl.” Lydia teased lightly.

“Sometime, but not tonight.” Allison countered as she went over to her desk and grabbed knitted beanie before heading to the window.

As she climbed on to the roof, she and Lydia rushed over just in time to see Allison flip off the roof and land perfectly on her feet.

“What are you doing?” Lydia asked looking down at the girl.

Allison let out a big smile. “Eight years of gymnastics. Are you two coming?”

“Yeah, we’ll take the stairs.” Sydney remarked pointing behind her.

Allison shrugged before heading off to the Lydia’s car.

“She’s a strange one.” Lydia observed as they backed away from the window, making sure to close it, but leaving just enough for Allison to be able to open it later.

Sydney snorted. “You like it.”

“So do you.” Lydia countered as the headed towards the stairs.

She just smiled as they left the house and towards the vehicle. Allison was already in the passenger seat, hiding so that no one could see her. Rolling her eyes at her friend’s slight paranoia, she climbed into the back seat.

“So, are you coming with us Sydney?” Allison asked relaxing as they pulled out of the driveway.

“And be a fifth wheel to you and my brother, Lydia and Jackson? No thank you. I have better things to do with my life.” Sydney replied.

“Oh, yeah? What go over proofs?” Lydia asked teasingly.

“Yeah, actually. There’s an issue with the mock up, that Ms. Callaghan wants Danny, Matt and I to fix.” She explained and it wasn’t a lie. Something had gone with the backups for the photos and the issue was coming out in two days. Ms. Callaghan, their adult supervisor, wanted it fixed by tomorrow. “They’re coming over in like,” she leaned over to see the clock, “actually their probably at my place right now waiting for me.”

“Hmm, sounds like a fun time.” Lydia said sarcastically.

“It will be, especially since their paying for dinner. Plus I’m in a house by myself with two cute boys.” Sydney pointed out with a grin.

“Danny is gay.” Allison responded.

She waved a hand dismissively. “So, doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate the view.”

“And Matt?” Lydia asked, looking at her in the rear view mirror.

“He’s cute and he’s got some muscle on him.” She answered before rolling her eyes. “I’m just looking, not planning on doing anything.”

“Of course not, especially since we know who you actually want to do stuff with.” Allison teased knowingly.

Sydney groaned, but didn’t reply. She also refused to think about Stiles and doing anything with him, platonic or not.

She winced at the thought before pushing it in far and deep corner of her brain where it was never to be seen again. Mentally, she cursed Allison and Lydia for bringing it up in the first place.

_I need new friends,_ she thought only somewhat serious as she crossed her arms over her chest.


End file.
